Señora Collins
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Y si la mañana después del baile de Netherfield hubiera sido diferente para la familia Bennet? Porque solo hace falta un instante para cambiar tu vida [What If].
1. Chapter 1

_Mi primera aportación al fandom. Ruego benevolencia._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ le pertenece a Jane Austen y a sus herederos. De la misma manera, la película del mismo nombre de 2005, dirigida por Joe Wright, le pertenece a sus pertinentes propietarios. En cambio, la historia que vas a leer es solo mía.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Capítulo de clasificación M, pero no demasiado gráfico.

* * *

 **SEÑORA COLLINS**

Dolió. Como si la abrieran en canal, y de su garganta salió un grito, reflejo de la herida que la atravesaba; las piernas abiertas y mal colocadas, enviando punzadas de dolor a la cadera, y su vientre, acuchillado por el desgarro inevitable… Y él, como un cerdo resollante empujándose dentro de ella, aplastándole el pecho, robándole el aire… Llevándose lo que nunca debió haber sido para él…

El cabecero de la cama golpea contra la pared mientras ella lucha por respirar, por conseguir una bocanada de aire que le permita sobrevivir a su noche de bodas.

"Aguanta", le dijeron. "Pasará pronto".

Pero a ella se le hacía interminable. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no tener que verlo, aunque las luces estaban apagadas. La servidumbre hacía ya rato que se había retirado a sus estancias, y en ese lado de la casa, solo estaban ellos dos. No oirían la cama, ni sus jadeos de bestia en celo. No escucharon tampoco el grito de su doncellez deshecha.

Ella quisiera taparse los oídos y sus manos empujan, femeninas y débiles, el torso de él en un vano esfuerzo por respirar. Su sudor empapa los camisones, viscoso y caliente, y una arcada le sobreviene. Se asfixia, y le empuja con la fuerza que aún le queda, clavando sus pequeñas uñas en su hombro. Quiere arañarlo, hacerle daño, cualquier cosa con tal de que le deje respirar. Pero a su toque, desesperado y urgente, él gruñó y aceleró sus embates. La cama crujió con más fuerza y ella sentía ya acercarse la negrura del desmayo. Y de pronto, el silencio.

Él se detuvo, como atravesado por un rayo; luego se movió, clavándose más adentro, y apretando con fuerza los dientes. Se estremeció, temblando con violencia y un gemido primario, casi animal, se coló por entre su boca.

Luego se desplomó.

Y ella, que creía que por fin podría respirar, se vio sometida a su peso muerto encima, respirando pesadamente contra la piel de su cuello, manchándole las mejillas del sudor de sus cabellos mojados.

Pero por fin él debió percibir la incomodidad de ella, y colocando las manos a ambos lados, se alzó sobre sus brazos.

—Gracias, querida… —susurra entonces él, la voz enronquecida. En la oscuridad, siente su mano acariciar su mejilla, y ella teme, por un instante, breve y lleno de pánico, que él quiera hacerlo otra vez. Pero él se da la vuelta, mientras ella se aferra a las sábanas húmedas, sin prestar atención a los faldones de su camisón revueltos en su cintura. Solo quiere respirar.

Respira, sí… Inhala y exhala con fuerza, llenándose los pulmones del aire sucio y viciado de la habitación. Pero por fin respira.

Solo más tarde, cuando los ronquidos de su esposo quiebren el silencio de la casa, ella se levantará y buscará el aguamanil (insultantemente hermoso, de cerámica blanca y delicadas florecillas azules) y el alivio del agua, junto a las toallas allí dispuestas para asearse, pero sobre todo, para limpiarse y quitarse el olor a él de su piel y su semilla de entre las piernas.

Por supuesto, ella sabía lo que se esperaba de ella. Tendría hijos, porque la procreación es el fin primero del matrimonio. Y los hijos tan solo vendrían de las 'atenciones' de su esposo.

"Paciencia, hija", le había dicho su madre. "Resignación…".

Y la resignación es el papel que le toca cumplir…

A la mañana siguiente, en algo parecido a una sonrisa, los labios de él se estirarían formando una línea curva orgullosa al ver los dos círculos de sangre en las sábanas del lecho. La vieja Towers los verá también, cuando suba a arreglar el cuarto y a vestir a la señora. Sí, la fehaciente prueba de la virtud de su inmaculada esposa, la recién desposada señora Collins.

De soltera, Elizabeth Bennet.

Nunca más doncella.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzy huía del señor Collins y de los gritos de su madre. Se sentía dolida y traicionada por toda su familia, por dejarla a solas en el comedor con su primo, sabiendo bien a qué se debía. Ella no quería casarse con un hombre como él. ¡No lo amaba! Y ella _jamás_ podría casarse con un hombre al que no amara. Pero es que ni siquiera tenía que ser amor… O al menos amor como lo concebían los poetas. Para Lizzy el amor, el verdadero amor, el que perdura y nunca se extingue, se nutre del respeto y la admiración, que constituyen las bases para una relación sólida y plena. Y ella no tenía ni de lo uno ni de lo otro para el señor Collins.

Su madre hizo lo que hacía siempre: poner el grito en el cielo, apelar a sus pobres nervios y buscar el amparo del cabeza de familia, corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre, refugio las más de las veces inútil contra las desmesuras de su madre. Cómo es que sus padres habían tenido cinco vástagos cuando obviamente no se admiraban y se respetaban muy poco, era un misterio para Lizzy.

La señora Bennet ni se molestó en llamar, escandalizada por el hecho de que su segunda hija tuviera la desvergüenza de rechazar una proposición de matrimonio que las salvaría a todas cuando su marido faltara. ¡No puede vivirse del aire! ¿Qué destino hay para seis mujeres solas, sin el apoyo ni el sustento de un varón? La cuneta, las zanjas de los caminos, sin duda… O algo peor en lo que no se atrevía ni a pensar.

Pero el grito de '¡Señor Bennet!' murió en su garganta en cuanto abrió la puerta. Se le atascó, estrangulado, enredado entre las zarzas del miedo y del pánico. Su marido, el padre de sus hijas, su compañero…, yacía desmadejado sobre su butaca, los ojos desorbitados y turbios, la boca deformada en una mueca horrible y un hilillo de saliva espesa cayéndole hasta el pecho.

Cuando el miedo alcanzó su corazón, cuando por fin advirtió que sus sentidos no le engañaban, la señora Bennet gritó.

Jane, y con ella sus hermanas, corrió hacia el despacho. La carta de Caroline Bingley, anunciando su precipitada partida a Londres, revoloteó hasta caer al suelo.

* * *

—Deben prepararse para lo peor… —les dijo el doctor ante la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Todas las Bennet ahogaron un gemido, y un jadeo entrecortado salió de la señora Bennet. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, viéndose viuda, con sus cinco hijas en la calle. ¡Solteras! ¡Sin casar! ¡Sin un mal marido que les dé amparo!

La mente de Lizzy corre veloz. Mil pensamientos, mil locuras y sinsentidos… ¿Institutriz? ¿Dama de compañía? Apenas daría para mantenerse a sí misma. ¿Los tíos Gardiner? ¿La tía Phillips? No podrían acogerlas a todas.

¿Qué futuro tiene una mujer de su tiempo? ¿Cómo salir adelante si no es por la caridad y benevolencia de un esposo, de un tío, de un padrino? Cultas y educadas, el culmen de la femineidad y las buenas maneras, sin duda, pero sin ninguna habilidad para sobrevivir por sí mismas en el mundo real… Cualquier trabajo decente y bien visto para las de su clase social no puede soportar una familia tan grande. Una familia llena de hermanas solteras y con una dote minúscula e irrisoria que no atraerá a ningún marido.

En la calle. Ese es su futuro.

Y no habrá más duelos de ingenio. No habrá más miradas conocedoras ni esos diálogos que alimentaban su espíritu. Y la mano amable que secaba sus lágrimas de niña, no volverá…

Porque su padre se les va… Su querido padre… Se muere…

Lizzy podía verlo, claro como el día. William Collins, heredero legítimo tan solo por haber nacido varón, tomará posesión de Longbourn antes de que el cuerpo de su padre se enfríe en su mortaja, y ellas tendrán que separarse, entre parientes que apenas podrán darles asilo, buscarse un mal empleo, irse a las misiones, o vivir en la indigencia… O peor, deshonrarse buscando un 'protector'…

Lizzy se deshace del abrazo de sus hermanas cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de su primo. Sin decirse nada, los dos bajan del piso de los dormitorios hasta el salón. Allí, con las puertas abiertas, su primo luce debidamente compungido, pero le delata el nerviosismo inquieto de sus manos. Lizzy aprieta las suyas, una contra otra, y se clava las uñas para no llorar. Debe ser valiente… Su padre le enseñó a ser valiente…

—Señor Collins… —dice ella, inspirando hondo.

—Querida prima —le interrumpe él, con una exagerada floritura—, no se preocupe. Entiendo que no será la boda que una joven dama espera, pero puedo conseguir una licencia especial del obispo, enviada por correo urgente, para casarnos en tres días.

Lizzy cerró los ojos. Sí, una licencia especial, sin duda. Deben casarse cuanto antes, porque esta misma sociedad que no le permite ser libre, ve con malos ojos una boda durante el período de luto. Así que deberán casarse antes. Antes de que su padre… No se leerán las amonestaciones y la menor (ella) ya cuenta con el permiso sobreentendido y tácito de sus padres.

Ella ladea la cabeza, reconociéndole la 'amabilidad' de encargarse de las onerosas gestiones del matrimonio. Pero especialmente, por ahorrarle la vergüenza y la humillación de tener que pedirle que la acepte de nuevo tras su rechazo.

—Gracias, señor Collins… —dice ella. Al menos puede sentirse orgullosa de que no se le quebrara la voz.

* * *

La ceremonia es sencilla, lúgubre. No hay sol que ilumine las vidrieras de la iglesia y que pinte el día de luz y color.

No hay alegría ni gritos de felicidad. Ni siquiera lanzan monedas al aire al salir de la iglesia.

La comitiva se encamina, a paso lento y cabizbaja, hacia Longbourn, donde yace su padre, apenas respirando. Lizzy se despoja con premura del abrigo y el sombrero y sin mirar atrás, sube deprisa las escaleras hasta la habitación de su padre.

En la entrada, su primo —mejor dicho, su marido— ve cómo todas sus primas siguen a la recién desposada y solo queda junto a él su madre política. Dadas las circunstancias, no es que él esperara un banquete de bodas, pero sí al menos, el reconocimiento de su esposa. Él debería estar con ella, a su lado, asistiendo a su padre en sus últimas horas y confortándola a ella y a sus cuñadas con lecturas edificantes.

Pero nadie le invita a hacerlo. Y él no sabe cómo imponer su presencia en un momento tan íntimo y familiar. ¿Quizás la señora Bennet pudiera…?

—Mi hija le hará muy feliz, señor Collins —dice ella, mientras se desata la lazada de su sombrero—. Mi Lizzy es sin duda hermosa… No tanto como Jane, es cierto —dijo subiendo los primeros peldaños de la escalera—, pero es una chica fuerte y voluntariosa. Como debe ser la esposa de un clérigo —añadió antes de dejarlo solo.

El señor Bennet falleció cuatro días después.

Pero las Bennet estaban a salvo. Lizzy las había salvado a todas.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días siguientes al funeral, fueron días de ropas negras y almas grises. No había risas ni música de piano, y hasta Lydia sentía el peso de la tristeza. La señora Bennet pasaba el día en su habitación, revolcándose en sus pobres nervios, llorando la ausencia del esposo y lamentando la falta de propósito en su vida, ahora que por fin había evitado las cunetas y la indigencia.

El señor Collins, haciendo gala de un excepcional sentido común, tuvo a bien no reclamar el ejercicio de su derecho conyugal sobre una novia de luto. Porque de todos es bien sabido que una novia doliente y con lágrimas no es el mejor principio para un matrimonio. Además, la señora Bennet se había atrincherado en el dormitorio principal, que había compartido por más de veinte años con su esposo, y que ahora le correspondía a él como dueño y señor de Longbourn. Y a su Elizabeth, por supuesto… Ciertamente, no iba a desflorar a su esposa en su lecho de doncella, ¡solo los bárbaros incivilizados harían tal cosa!

Así que el señor Collins ignoró los llantos plañideros de su señora madre política, dejó pendiente (pero no olvidado) la consumación del sagrado sacramento del matrimonio, y se dedicó a revisar los libros de cuentas y el estado de las rentas y a estudiar todo lo relativo a la administración y gestión de su hacienda. Sin que nadie se atreviera a decirle nada, tomó posesión del despacho del difunto señor Bennet y se deshizo de las orquídeas que llenaban los estantes, cuyo destino encomendó a Elizabeth, más que nada, por poner un poco de masculino orden al menos en ese rinconcito de Longbourn.

* * *

No es que Lizzy fuera a protestar por ese tácito arreglo de camas con su esposo, pero su mente práctica y realista sabía que esta situación no estaba llamada a durar…

Y una mañana, durante el desayuno, su esposo (que ahora presidía la mesa como antes lo había hecho su padre) le comunicó que en una semana partirían a Hunsford, pues su pequeña comunidad ya había sido descuidada bastante tiempo por su pastor.

Pocas eran las veces en que las palabras del señor Collins provocaban interés en sus interlocutores, pero en esta ocasión, seis pares de ojos lo miraron.

—Pensé que viviríamos aquí… —comentó Lizzy, desde el otro lado de la mesa, sitio al que su madre se había visto obligada a renunciar, dada la pérdida de su condición como señora de la casa.

—Por supuesto que no, querida Elizabeth… Además de mis deberes para con la parroquia, Lady Catherine requiere mis servicios —Lydia puso los ojos en blanco ante la enésima mención de la augusta señora. Lizzy quiso poder haber hecho lo mismo—. Y evidentemente, Hunsford es demasiado pequeño para todos nosotros —explicó él, haciendo a un lado su libro de sermones—. No, madre Bennet y nuestras hermanas permanecerán en Longbourn bajo la mirada y el cuidado atento del nuevo administrador que asignaré a la hacienda. Él actuará en mi nombre y velará por el bienestar de nuestra propiedad y de nuestra familia.

Claro, ¿por qué renunciar a las rentas de Hunsford y al patrocinio y apoyo de Lady Catherine de Bourgh? Dios es benevolente, sin duda, porque el señor Collins puede tenerlo todo: las rentas de dos fincas y los familiares incómodos bien lejos. Es que son cuatro hermanas solteras, ¡Dios lo guarde! Se volvería loco antes de un año… Ah, de seguro, las Sagradas Escrituras deben hablar de esto en alguna parte… La felicidad conyugal consiste en mantener a tu esposa cerca y a tu suegra bien lejos…

Y bueno, a Elizabeth le hubiera dolido menos la decisión de su esposo si hubiera puesto en primer lugar a la 'familia' y no a la 'propiedad', pero al menos había dicho 'nuestra', y además, bastante tenía ya con lidiar con la idea de que estaría sola (ella, que se había criado rodeada de voces y risas), en casa extraña (por más que fuera a ser la suya), y lo peor de todo, que su noche de bodas se aproximaba.

* * *

Pues siete, efectivamente, fueron los días que tuvo Lizzy para despedirse de los lugares de su infancia, para decir adiós a los rincones que la vieron crecer, siempre con un libro en las manos, a paso vigoroso y arrastrando el barro en el dobladillo de las faldas. Echaría de menos el viejo roble bajo cuya sombra su padre le habló por vez primera de los clásicos griegos, y por mucho que quisiera a su familia (y los cielos lo saben…), su corazón se rompía al verse separada de Jane y Charlotte, su adorada hermana y su querida amiga. Dejarlas atrás era abandonar la mejor parte de sí misma…

Su madre, por el contrario, pareció encontrar la partida de su hija muy revigorizante y estimulante. Saltó de su lecho luctuoso (seducida por la perspectiva de ir de compras y de callar un par de comadres lenguaraces en el pueblo), y envuelta en tules y muselinas negras, partió a Meryton, con sus hermanas menores en su estela, a la caza y captura de un adecuado ajuar de novia (sábanas y ropa de cama, manteles, camisones y lencería blanca…). Y lo pregonaba a quien quisiera escucharla, que su Lizzy era una mujer casada con la bendición de su difunto esposo, que el cielo tenga en su gloria. Y que su ajuar iba a ser el mejor que se pudiera pagar con dinero en todo Hertfordshire. Lizzy rogaba por una compra mesurada y discreta de los inevitables encajes y lazos de seda, pero sabía bien que pedía por un imposible…

Pero no podía dejarse embargar por la tristeza y la añoranza. _Esa no eres tú_ , hubiera dicho su querido padre… Así que la última noche que pasó en su cama de soltera, se hizo el solemne propósito de no dejarse llevar por ideas preconcebidas y tratar de ser feliz, de afrontar con buen ánimo y espíritu alegre su nueva vida como señora Collins. Bien, porque si no podía admirar a su esposo, al menos trataría con todas sus fuerzas de respetarlo. Porque respeto es lo mínimo que toda esposa le debe a su esposo. Y ella sabía que tal propósito iba a costarle.

Especialmente por culpa del propio señor Collins…


	4. Chapter 4

Y en Hunsford una novia de luto tomó posesión de su nuevo hogar. En Longbourn quedaron su madre y sus hermanas, bajo el supervisado cuidado del nuevo administrador de la finca, residente en Meryton. El señor Collins había decidido sabiamente que no iba a cargar con suegra y cuatro cuñadas durante su matrimonio. Al menos los primeros años, por supuesto. Que no quisiera perder las rentas de su rectoría ni el favor de su benefactora le proporcionaban la justificación perfecta para verse libre de la voz chillona y de los hiperactivos nervios de madre Bennet. ¡Oh, qué bien entendía ahora a su difunto primo!, hombre de santa paciencia y buen corazón, que en paz descanse…

Pocas eran las pertenencias que Lizzy podía llamar propias y que aportaba a su matrimonio, aparte del preceptivo y excesivo ajuar (cortesía de su señora madre), aunque sí que se llevó consigo un baúl lleno de libros de su amado padre. Lydia y Kitty, con el pretexto de que ya estaba casada, se habían lanzado, como aves rapaces, sobre casi todo lo demás, vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, especialmente sobre las cantidades ingentes de lazo y encaje 'distraídas' de su ajuar y que Lizzy se había encargado de dejar convenientemente a su alcance.

Hunsford era una recia casita rural de dos plantas y buhardilla a dos aguas (donde dormía el servicio), de las que se encuentran tan frecuentemente en la campiña inglesa. Construida de sólida piedra y de formas contundentes, sin apenas desvío de las líneas rectas, su principal atractivo radicaba en los amplios ventanales panelados de la salita recibidor. Estaban orientados al oeste, y Elizabeth enseguida lo clasificó como un potencial punto de lectura agradable para las tardes frías. Tendría luz natural hasta justo un momento antes de extinguirse el día, y sobre la mesita donde dejaría sus libros o la labor de costura, pondría una de las orquídeas de su padre, las cuales prácticamente había salvado Mary de morir ahogadas a manos de su querida Jane.

En la planta baja, se hallaban también las cocinas y el gabinete del señor Collins, donde preparaba con afanoso esmero sus sermones del domingo. Atrás, fuera de la vista desde el camino, se encontraba el lavadero, el gallinero y los establos. En la planta alta, estaban los dormitorios de la familia, ahora solamente ocupado el principal, en tanto no llegaran los hijos. Y Lizzy, mientras la señora Towers le muestra sus nuevos dominios, comprende el sutil mensaje (o más bien la realidad que se espera de ella) y mira con aprensión el lecho en que dormirá esa noche con su esposo.

* * *

—Querida Elizabeth, ¿estás visible? —preguntó él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, señor Collins —contestó ella, tirando de las sábanas hasta cubrirse el pecho.

—William, querida, debes llamarme William —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Desde la puerta, a la luz del candil, se permitió admirar la hermosa cabellera castaña de su esposa, que solo él tendría el privilegio de contemplar así, cubriéndola como el manto de una virgen, como una de esas esculturas que había visto en las iglesias católicas.

Y una virgen efectivamente era su Elizabeth.

Pero no por mucho más tiempo…

Con pasos lentos, cruzó la habitación, y apagó la luz del candil con un soplo un tanto ansioso.

* * *

—Después de tu noche de bodas, no debería doler —le había dicho su madre, el día en que se fue de Longbourn, casi en un susurro para que sus hermanas no la oyeran.

No dolía, no. Al menos físicamente, pero para Lizzy era humillante entregarse a su esposo, solo porque era su esposo. Como si ella fuera una cosa, una posesión sin voluntad, en la que hincar su marca y reclamarla como su propiedad. Era degradante… Ella cerraba los ojos, y le dejaba hacer, mientras rezaba para que terminara pronto.

Aunque a su particular manera, el señor Collins era considerado. Jamás solicitó de ella esas cosas extrañas que solo se susurran en los círculos de mujeres casadas, más propias de lupanares que del sagrado tálamo nupcial. Bendecían los sagrados lazos que los unían todos los sábados, y su marido siempre, siempre, le daba las gracias y una caricia después de terminar dentro de ella. Luego, cuando por fin dormía, ella repetía el ritual que comenzó en su noche de bodas para asearse y limpiarse su semilla de entre las piernas.

Su vida transcurría tranquila, sin sobresaltos, en un estado de ensordecido aburrimiento constante, soportando las peroratas sin fin de su marido, convertidas en ruido de fondo, y llevando las cuentas de la casa y de la parroquia, una vida donde el único motivo para la expectación eran las invitaciones de Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Tales visitas sociales constituían para Lizzy la palestra perfecta para mantener vivo y afilado su aguzado ingenio.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy estaba convencida de que ellos, los Collins, eran para Lady Catherine una forma de combatir el tedio y la escasez de educada sociedad en las fincas vecinas a Rosings. Por supuesto, solo Londres —y quizás Bath— saciaría esa sed de vida social tan británica. Pero allí, en la capital del reino, sus veladas tendrían que competir con las de duquesas, baronesas, ¡marquesas!, mientras que aquí, en Rosings Park, Su Señoría presidía, con augusta mano, su rinconcito del condado de Kent. Porque, definitivamente, era preferible ser el pez más grande de su pequeño estanque…

Lizzy pronto constató que Lady Catherine era la clase de persona que despreciaba y desdeñaba las opiniones ajenas y ejercía la imposición de su voluntad con la naturalidad inherente a su estatus social. Hacía lo que hacía y decía lo que decía solo porque podía, porque ella era la Muy Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, el epítome de clase, elegancia y sensatez de la nobleza rural inglesa. Y en su pequeño estanque, nadie le replicaba ni osaría contradecirla, ni siquiera su hija, opacada y anulada por una madre tan férrea e inflexible, ni su esposo, que tuvo a bien morirse para escapar de los lazos conyugales que le ataban a ella…

Hija y hermana de condes, Lady Catherine creció ejerciendo los privilegios de su clase, pero ninguna de sus responsabilidades. Y careciendo de otro título de mayor rango, se escudaba en la fragilidad de su delicada hija para no sacudir los cimientos de la confortable vida en la que nadie le discutía nada…

De resultas de tal naturaleza impositiva, Su Señoría era grosera. Terriblemente grosera, si ha de precisarse, incluso entre sus pares, que la evitaban lo más cortésmente posible… Vivía con la convicción de que su juicio era el mejor, su opinión, la más sensata, y su comportamiento, el más irreprochable, porque ella era sencillamente perfecta: noble cuna, ejemplar crianza, matrimonio adecuado y patrimonio digno.

Era la clase de persona que siempre declaraba que todo podía hacerlo mejor que cualquiera, en virtud de su superior naturaleza, de haberse dado las circunstancias adecuadas. Por ese mismo razonamiento, Lizzy misma, de haberse dado las circunstancias adecuadas, podría haber nacido varón y haberse embarcado como oficial de la Marina Británica en algún navío científico y haber explorado el mundo más allá de Hertfordshire y Kent, y luego, muchos años después, haber heredado la finca de su padre. Pero obviamente no se dieron…

Lizzy acude a estas veladas sintiendo un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, anticipando la emoción por el combate verbal, por el duelo de ingenios y voluntades. Pero tristemente, a Lady Catherine parecían escapársele las tres cuartas partes del verdadero significado de sus conversaciones con la señora Collins. La anfitriona se quedaba mirándola, tratando de discernir si la estaba insultando o estaba siendo impertinente o cualquier otra cosa. Al final, incapaz de aprehender las sutilezas de las respuestas vagas que le daba, fruncía el ceño y los labios, empinaba la nariz, altiva y ciega, y cambiaba el tema de conversación. Y Lizzy disfrutaba danzando sobre la tenue línea que separaba la cortesía de la rebeldía y que mantenía afilado su ingenio.

—Oh, no, Su Señoría —escuchó la voz meliflua de su esposo—. Si se me permite discrepar, la señora Collins se maneja increíblemente bien en estas cuestiones —Calló, bajo la mirada penetrante de Lady Catherine, inhaló aire ruidosamente, tragó saliva e increíblemente, continuó—. Las cuentas de Hunsford y de la parroquia jamás han estado en mejores manos que en las de mi esposa.

Lizzy se lo quedó mirando, con una extraña mezcla de asombro y admiración. Era la primera vez —la primera y probablemente la única— que lo veía contradecir a su patrona. Y precisamente por ella. Por ella nada menos… Bien es cierto que un ligero sofoco encendía sus mejillas, y Lizzy pensaba que ni siquiera él se creía lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ah, por supuesto —concedió lady Catherine tras un ominoso silencio—. Supongo que esa extraña y anómala educación recibida tenía que dar sus frutos en algo… —Lizzy apretó con más fuerza la cuchara entre sus dedos—. Pero claro está, solo podrá hacerlo en tanto no lleguen los hijos.

—Oh, ciertamente, Lady Catherine —replicó su marido, con un mal disimulado suspiro de alivio al constatar que su atrevimiento no le había hecho caer en desgracia a sus ojos.

—Yo misma —continuó Su Señoría—, de haber sido instruida en tales menesteres, podría llevar perfectamente los libros contables de Rosings Park, pero llegó Anne y con su mala salud…

Aquí Lizzy dejó de prestar atención. Robó una mirada a la señorita de Bourgh, y la halló tratando de encogerse sobre sí misma y escapar de la atención de su madre. Ah, desdichada muchacha…

Lizzy desvió la mirada y atacó su sopa rumiando esta nueva bofetada de realidad. ¿Por qué no puede tener las dos cosas? ¿Por qué tiene que renunciar a una de las pocas cosas que mantienen a salvo su cordura? ¿Por qué ser madre significa no ser nada más?

Triste destino el de las mujeres de su tiempo…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _La Muy Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh es la traducción de la expresión honorífica The Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, que es la única que Su Señoría (Her Ladyship) ostentaba. Jane Austen le negó un título nobiliario propiamente dicho, bravo por ella._


	6. Chapter 6

Fitzwilliam Darcy no era un ángel, pero se preciaba de ser un caballero. Toda su vida se medía por los rígidos estándares de su posición social y de las obligaciones que conllevaba: hacienda, arrendatarios y empleados. Él no era como otros, que languidecían en sus mansiones esperando que las rentas llegasen sin más a sus manos. No, él estudiaba, analizaba, escuchaba e impartía ordenes, tomaba decisiones y actuaba, porque tenía la firme convicción (y tal pensamiento era un poco demasiado liberal y revolucionario para sus pares) de que un empleado satisfecho trabajaba mejor. Él también trabajaba, engrandecía sus intereses con su propio esfuerzo y con ello, sin buscarlo, se ganaba el respeto de aquellos que no tenían más que sus manos para ganarse la vida… Así le educó su padre, así le enseñó a ver el mundo… _La nobleza de espíritu no se hereda, se trabaja para merecerla…_

Criado con rectitud, pero con indiscutible afecto, Darcy no se llamaba a engaño con lo que tan hipócritamente se denominaba 'buena sociedad'. Él lo descubrió a las malas a los veintiún años, recién convertido en señor de Pemberley: todo joven caballero con cierta fortuna era lanzado sin miramientos al mar de los solteros disponibles y, a la fuerza, debía aprender a nadar o antes de darse cuenta acabaría casado con cualquier jovencita de ojos expresivos y sonrisa coqueta…

Pero lo peor, lo que más lo desconcertaba, era que precisamente los ojos de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet no habían hecho nada para atraer deliberadamente su atención. Más bien, lo miraban con censura y cierto desagrado apenas velado por el barniz de la educación y las buenas maneras. Él había caído en su lado malo —por méritos propios, para su vergüenza— y nunca había sido el destinatario de ninguna de sus sonrisas verdaderas. Pero él las observaba, las esperaba… Sabía el momento exacto en que nacerían… Y él, consciente de las trampas que tendían amorosas madres y jóvenes ansiosas, había salido huyendo de Netherfield. Sí, huyendo de los vivaces ojos castaños que poblaban sus sueños y sus pensamientos. No podía, no debía…, se decía a sí mismo, pero ahí estaban… Si cedía a sus impulsos, sería el suyo un matrimonio ridículo, claramente ventajoso para ella, y él no tendría más que una muchacha de campo incapaz de llevar una mansión como Pemberley y de portar con dignidad su apellido. Los comentarios inapropiados de la señora Bennet y el vergonzoso comportamiento de su familia, habían terminado por decidirlo. Y en este sentido, podía decirse que el baile de Netherfield había resultado esclarecedor. Sí, había hecho bien en irse y en convencer a Charles para que hiciera lo mismo… Había sobrevivido estos meses, lleno del tedio de la vida inane y vacía de la temporada social de Londres, esquivando doncellas casaderas y las (cada vez menos) indirectas de la señorita Bingley. Pero no lo buscaban a él. Querían su apellido, su fortuna, su posición… Claro que sí, hacía bien en seguir soltero y en no hacer caso de algo tan inútil como esa fascinación que sentía por Elizabeth Bennet. Y si se lo repetía mil veces, podría llegar a convencerse.

Ciertamente, en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse un hipócrita… Si la familia de la señorita Bennet era motivo de vergüenza, la suya no se quedaba atrás… ¿Qué ocurre? Tan solo porque su tía era rica y socialmente bien situada, ¿debían permitírsele las groserías y los desplantes? Y no hablemos siquiera de Georgiana y su desgraciado asunto con ese desgraciado de Wickham… De saberse, la reputación de su hermana quedaría arruinada para siempre… A Elizabeth —porque así la llamaba en sus pensamientos— la rechazaba porque su familia no era conveniente, mientras que él debía soportar las exigencias y constantes abusos de su tía… Quizás lo único que le daba algo de consuelo con esta doble manera de medir su comportamiento, es que con su tía Catherine nunca tuvo opción de negarse. Era la hermana de su madre, su propia sangre… Con Elizabeth, sí. Pudo decidir, elegir… Y si dejarla atrás era la mejor solución para seguir huyendo de un matrimonio poco menos que accidental, bien decidido fue…

Así las cosas, puesto que la familia es algo que en ocasiones debe ser soportado y tolerado, se encontraba en Rosings Park, cumpliendo, como cada año, sus obligaciones para con su tía. El pretexto con el que esta le imponía su estancia —como si él no tuviera obligaciones propias ni hacienda que atender— era revisar los libros de cuentas porque no confiaba en el criterio de su administrador… Siempre aconsejándole reformas, o invertir en drenados y acequias, o cultivos nuevos, pero sobre todo, insinuando que debía efectuar recortes en su propia casa… ¿Qué sabrá un plebeyo como él de cómo se gestiona una casa como la suya? Su tía protestaba en voz alta, sin importarle si alguien le escuchaba de veras o no, porque simplemente quería ventilar su ofendido orgullo y airear su buen criterio —su magnífico e indiscutible criterio— al respecto. Darcy se limitaba a apretar la mandíbula y rogaba por que los días pasaran rápido… No debió haber dejado a Georgiana sola, con sus heridas de desencantado amor tan frescas, pero tampoco quería someterla a la tortura de la crudeza despiadada de su tía…

Además, Darcy está seguro de que solo pretende crear ocasiones para recordarle su supuesto compromiso con su prima. ¡Tonterías! Su prima Anne jamás será otra cosa que su prima… Dudaba mucho que ella siquiera lo considerara algo más que eso… Jamás supo de tal mentado compromiso entablado por las madres de ambos hasta que heredó Pemberley. Nunca antes… Y es de suponer que de haber estado comprometido con alguien, el interesado debería ser consciente de ello ¿cierto? Sus padres jamás le hubieran ocultado algo así… Su tía —y Darcy aún se pregunta cómo es que alguien tan amarga y seca como ella pudo ser la hermana de su dulce madre— solo quería unir las dos fincas. Quería engrandecer su propio nombre adjuntando el suyo, quería salvar a Rosings Park sangrando a Pemberley hasta dejarlo seco. Y eso no iba a suceder jamás…

Menos mal que Richard había venido en esta ocasión con él. Con cada estación Rosings Park le desagradaba más y más… Ostentosa, recargada, oscura… Asfixiante… Todo en esa casa gritaba riqueza y lujo desmedido… Nada que ver con los espacios diáfanos, luminosos y elegantes de Pemberley… Su primo, siendo como era un segundo hijo, y como tal, sin acceso a la fortuna familiar, había buscado su camino en el ejército y no en la iglesia, como solían hacer otros segundones… Eso le dejaba a expensas de lo que amigos y familiares —sin restricciones económicas como las suyas— tuvieran a bien disponer de su tiempo de permiso. Recién ascendido a coronel —y Darcy creía firmemente que por méritos propios y no porque su tía Matlock hubiese comprado el cargo—, disfrutaba de su compañía, fresca, jovial y sincera, que le ayudaba a pasar mejor los días de Rosings Park. Una _rara avis_ entre los de su clase, si debía hacer caso de sus experiencias con la 'buena sociedad'.

—¿Señora Collins? —escuchó la voz de Richard—. ¿Dices, tía, que el párroco se ha casado?

—Con una muchacha de superior entendimiento, he de decir… —declaró, y luego frunció los labios en manifiesto disgusto—. Ser más lista que el marido no es buena cosa…

—¿Y dónde ha encontrado tu párroco una joya tal que quisiera unir su destino al suyo? —preguntó Richard. Y a Darcy no se le escapó el destello de curiosidad en los ojos de su primo.

—¿Pues dónde va a ser, Richard? Entre sus primas, como yo le aconsejé —contestó su tía, un tanto molesta—. Bien deberían dar gracias esas muchachas por tener un techo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Las Bennet? —preguntó Darcy, con una punzada de mal disimulada alarma que hizo a su primo alzar un ceja interrogativa. Él lo ignoró, fingió no darse cuenta de su tácita pregunta y rogó por que al menos su tía no lo hubiera advertido.

—Sí, las Bennet —respondió ella—. Tengo entendido, Fitzwilliam, que te relacionaste con ellas en Hertfordshire…

—Sí, tía —contestó él—, frecuenté a las dos mayores —agregó, con su bien practicada indiferencia al apellido de Elizabeth. Esa indiferencia que llevaba meses sin ser puesta a prueba…

—¿Cómo es eso del techo sobre sus cabezas, tía Catherine? —intervino Richard, atrayendo sobre sí la atención de su tía.

—Su padre murió y la finca pasa a Collins —declaró sin más. Luego enderezó la espalda y Richard juraría que pudo verla inflarse como un pavo real—. Siguiendo mi sensato consejo, como te dije, él ha tenido la decencia de desposar a una de ellas para no dejarlas a todas en la calle. Tantas mujeres y ni un solo varón… Su madre debiera haberse muerto de la vergüenza…

Pero ya Darcy no escuchaba. El color había abandonado su rostro y daba gracias a la escasa iluminación de las velas. ¡Casada! ¿Pero cuál? No lograba imaginar a ninguna de ellas como esposa de alguien como el párroco de Hunsford… Era tan servil, tan gris, tan soso, que ninguna de las Bennet, criaturas criadas sin mesura alguna en la alegría, podía haberse desposado con alguien como él, salvo causa de fuerza mayor…

Y si la muerte de un padre y la pérdida de un hogar no es fuerza mayor, pues entonces…

¿Pero cuál?

¿Sería la mayor, Jane? ¿Sería Elizabeth? ¿Sería cualquiera de las otras? Por Dios todopoderoso, no puede haber sido Elizabeth… Ella es demasiado vivaz, demasiado vital, para alguien como esa criatura sombría y miserable…

Pero todo pensamiento quedó detenido en seco, cuando el mayordomo entró en la salita y anunció al señor y la señora Collins.

Ante él, más hermosa aún que aquella noche que bailó con ella, la señora Elizabeth Collins.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy solo tuvo unos segundos para recomponerse… Toda una vida ocultando sus emociones tras una máscara de seriedad y dignidad le había enseñado a esconder generalmente su desagrado, y en algunas ocasiones, como hoy, su sorpresa. Pero claro, solo alguien como Richard, su primo, prácticamente un hermano, y probablemente la persona que mejor lo conocía en el mundo (de lejos, más que su propia tía, por mucho que ella se preciara de hacerlo), hubiera podido advertir esas pequeñas señales: el leve indicio de desconcierto al hacer alusión a las primas del señor Collins, o la disimulada alarma al saber que una de las Bennet se había desposado con el párroco. Pero sobre todo, el desconcierto en sus ojos al revelarse quién fue la (des)afortunada. Richard observaba el encuentro con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro, y se mantenía firme, con la espalda recta y las manos a la espalda, en esa postura marcial que le corresponde a un oficial de alto rango. Pero en sus ojos danzaba la risa, y lo que era peor: la curiosidad.

El señor Collins se retorcía en alabanzas, como siempre. Puros despropósitos de adoración y servilismo… A diferencia de su esposo, ella, Elizabeth —no, se corrigió… La señora Collins— mantenía la compostura, con respeto, sí, pero sin falsas humildades, y Darcy cometió el error de mirar sus ojos y vio en ellos ¿diversión? No, no era exactamente eso… Era más bien ese brillo de inteligencia, de espíritu. Sí, el mismo espíritu que le había atraído a sus ojos como un imán.

—Señora Collins… —saludó él, con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras se pregunta por qué le sabía la boca a cenizas…

—Señor Darcy… —replicó ella, con la cortesía y la reverencia debidas.

Los saludos y presentaciones fueron hechos, y el Coronel pareció sumamente complacido con la señora Collins.

* * *

Darcy hubiera jurado que durante la cena su tía lo sentaría junto a su prima una vez más, como había estado haciendo desde que Richard y él llegaron, en un inútil intento de favorecer _su relación_ e incitar un compromiso. Pero por azares del destino, o del protocolo para la disposición de los comensales, acabó sentado junto a Elizabeth Collins.

Él le transmitió sus condolencias por la muerte del señor Bennet y preguntó —como la cortesía dictaba— por el estado de su familia. La señora Collins le ahorró el sufrimiento de tener que escuchar sobre los nervios de su madre o la excesiva vitalidad de su hermana menor, Lydia, constreñida por el luto, y hábilmente llevó la conversación a temas comunes que acabaron en Charles Bingley. Él apretó la mandíbula un instante, pero eso no escapó a la mirada de ella, que ladeó la cabeza, intrigada por la razón que podría haber ocasionado esa reacción en el señor Darcy. Él, por su parte, se preguntaba si la señora Collins —Elizabeth, susurró su mente traidora— aún trataba de emparejar a su hermana Jane con su amigo, siguiendo tal vez los dictados de su casamentera madre al respecto. Pues bien, sí, lo hacía, pero lo que Darcy no sabía es que la señora Bennet no tenía nada que ver con este interés, sino tan solo la genuina preocupación de hermana por las ilusiones y esperanzas arrancadas de raíz de la joven Jane.

Mientras su tía ponderaba por enésima vez las virtudes de su persona, Darcy reflexionaba sobre cómo le afectaba _a él_ el que Elizabeth —Collins, añadió en su cabeza, corrigiéndose— ya no fuera una amenaza para su pertinaz soltería. Bien, se supone que debería sentirse aliviado, y ciertamente, él creía haber superado esa fascinación por la antes señorita Bennet, y un matrimonio dejaba a Elizabeth Bennet fuera del campo de las potenciales señoras de Pemberley.

Collins. Nunca más Bennet. Elizabeth Collins, se repetía bajo la vivaz mirada de ella.

Ahora bien, quizás fuera por la iluminación de las velas o por los cuatro meses que llevaba sin verla, pero Darcy no había decidido aún si a Elizabeth —la Señora Collins, se reprendió una vez más en esa noche— le sentaba bien el negro del luto. La hacía más pálida, y le robaba todo el color y la vivacidad que siempre habían caracterizado su rostro. Pero extrañamente, a la vez le favorecía, porque no era esa palidez gris y mortecina, como la de su prima Anne, y más propia de enfermos, sino otra, de diferente naturaleza y que la hacía parecer alguna clase extraña de criatura mística —feérica se atrevería a pensar— que hubiese accedido a mezclarse con simples mortales.

Tras la cena, a los caballeros y al párroco se les sirvió una copa de brandy mientras las damas se refrescaban. El señor Collins se remueve inquieto bajo la persistente mirada de Darcy. Él se pregunta qué clase de marido es, y qué clase de matrimonio tan desigual pueda ser el suyo. Le intriga, porque Collins se ha casado con una mujer superior a él en más de un sentido y a la que probablemente no alcance a comprender cabalmente nunca…

Cuando se reúnen con las damas en el saloncito familiar, ve a la señora Collins apretar los labios con algunos de esos cumplidos —a todas luces preparados con antelación— con los que obsequiaba a su tía y a su prima, mientras ella sorteaba las entrometidas e irrespetuosas preguntas de su tía. Su ingenio sigue ahí, constata él con alivio.

Pero también la vio sonreírle a su primo, una de esas sonrisas verdaderas, radiantes y luminosas, que nunca estuvieron destinadas a él. Darcy prefiere ignorar la punzada de envidia en su pecho.

Esa noche, cuando yazga acostado en el lecho, a oscuras en su habitación, tratará de no pensar en sus ojos castaños. Se repetirá, de nuevo, que él hizo su elección y Elizabeth Bennet la suya. Y que así se pone fin a sus dudas sobre un matrimonio con una muchacha del campo, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, ella ya está casada. No más huir de ella ni evitarla por verse tentado a hacerla su esposa. Ni por enamorarse y tirar por la borda todas las expectativas puestas en él para desposar una señora Darcy digna de su estatus social, ¿cierto? Porque él, Fitzwilliam Darcy, definitivamente no está enamorado.


	8. Chapter 8

**_NOTA:_** _A las cuatro almas amables que expresaron sus pensamientos en el anterior capítulo, muchísimas gracias, de corazón. Me hacen sentir que hay alguien al otro lado de mis letras._

* * *

Lizzy estaba convencida de que le desagradaba al señor Darcy.

A Lizzy no le costaba nada imaginar que Lady Catherine fuese pariente del señor Darcy. Orgullosos, arrogantes y con ese aire de superioridad que exudaban en su postura. Pero Su Señoría carecía de esa mirada misteriosa del señor Darcy, que velaba y ocultaba sus pensamientos, siendo que la de lady Catherine era diáfana como el cristal, sin doblez alguna: expresaba su desprecio y/o desdeñosa conmiseración por todos aquellos que no tuvieran la fortuna de ser como ella o de hacer y seguir sus bien fundamentados consejos que atañían a cualquier aspecto de la vida.

Pero incluso así, Lizzy no conseguía discernir el motivo de su desagrado. La lógica dictaba que fuera ella la parte ofendida, por aquellas despectivas palabras hacia su persona en el baile de Meryton, pero de alguna manera para la que no tenía explicación él parecía buscar su compañía, ya fuera durante las veladas en Rosings Park o en los paseos de sus mañanas, en ocasiones junto a su primo el coronel, pero generalmente solo. Quizás solo quisiera congraciarse con ella para aliviar su conciencia (pues a pesar de todo, Lizzy le tiene por un caballero), razonaba ella, o tan solo huía de la charla vana y tediosa de su señora tía y de su marido…

En cuanto las labores y tareas en su casa lo permiten, Lizzy se lanza a los senderos. Siempre le ha gustado caminar… Es su forma de disfrutar de la naturaleza, de reflexionar, de estudiar su propio carácter y el de los demás… Aunque básicamente, es un tiempo que ella busca, un tiempo solo para sí misma, sin obligaciones, sin marido, sin hermanas… Solo ella y sus pensamientos… Pero hoy Lizzy apenas le presta atención al camino…

Tiene en sus manos la última carta de Charlotte y _solo_ ha podido leerla dos veces. Con cada lectura, le parece escuchar la voz de su amiga, y sentirla junto a ella aun en la distancia gracias a sus letras, su sabio ingenio, su sensatez, su inteligencia y su afecto… Ah, cuánto la echaba de menos… Charlotte y Jane son esa parte de su corazón que no tiene sitio en Hunsford…

Haciendo poco caso de su dignidad como señora casada y sabiéndose a solas, Lizzy hace un lío de sus faldas y enaguas y escala uno de los muros de piedra seca que marcan los límites de Rosings Parks, para sentarse bajo la fronda umbrosa de un viejo roble. Este es un buen sitio para 'escuchar' a Charlotte…

Hace solo un mes que su amiga ha contraído matrimonio con un viudo de Brentford (bastante cerca de Londres), unos pocos años mayor que Charlotte, padre de dos pequeñas que no conocerían a otra madre sino a ella. Charlotte, siempre sensata, aceptó su inesperada propuesta, no porque fuera la primera que le hacían (aunque en parte sí), sino porque ella no era una adolescente con pájaros en la cabeza y quería disfrutar de las bendiciones del matrimonio antes de que la madurez se llevara toda su lozanía para siempre. Tenía ya veintisiete años, y prácticamente era ya una solterona cuyo destino sería la iglesia y el cuidado de sus padres. Aceptó, por todas esas razones y porque el señor Lowell era persona de buen carácter y siempre le fue sincero: necesitaba una madre para sus hijas.

 _No sientas lástima por mí, querida Lizzy. Estoy muy satisfecha con mi vida:_

 _Siento el mayor de los respetos por mi esposo, él me respeta a mí, y juntos criamos a estos dos angelitos y a los que estén por venir, si Dios así lo quiere._

 _Hay entre nosotros afecto y entendimiento mutuo, no lo dudes, así que puedo decir que me siento feliz, Lizzy._

 _A nuestros intereses compartidos se le suma una disposición del ánimo que me ha sorprendido en mi nueva vida, porque jamás la pensé destinada para mí. Me atrevería a decir que es más que probable que me esté enamorando de mi marido, Lizzy…_

 _¿No resulta eso extraño? Se supone que la sensata y práctica era yo, ¿verdad? Y aquí me tienes, ruborizada como una recién casada, cuando estoy a solas con mi esposo…_

 _Pero cielos, sí que soy una recién casada, querida Lizzy…_

—¿Señora Collins? —una voz de hombre, una voz definitivamente conocida, la interrumpió, arrancándola de su lectura con un sobresalto.

—¡Señor Darcy! —exclamó ella, apretando la carta contra su pecho. Allí estaba él, en el camino, tras el muro de piedra, mirándola con esos intensos ojos azules.

—Buenos días tenga usted, señora Collins —saludó, tocándose el ala del sombrero. A Lizzy le pareció algo azorado (si tal fuera posible en el Señor Impasible). Quizás por interrumpir un momento privado, lo cual era definitivamente cierto.

—Buenos días, señor Darcy —replicó ella, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo sus faldas para deshacerse de hojas secas. Guardó la carta de Charlotte en el bolsillo de su falda y, con una inclinación de cabeza hacia el señor Darcy como despedida, echó a andar.

—¿Me permite acompañarla? —preguntó él.

Lizzy se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo, y antes de que una excusa creíble se gestara en su pensamiento, de sus labios tan solo salió la acostumbrada cortesía.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Y él, para pasmo y asombro de Lizzy apoyó una mano en el muro y saltó sobre él sin aparente esfuerzo. Elegantemente, hay que decirlo. Luego, sin mudar el semblante, se estiró su chaleco y su abrigo, reacomodándolos, y avanzó para unirse a ella.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba Lizzy, no por primera vez… ¿Por qué querer pasear con ella si iban a acabar discutiendo, como siempre? Como todas y cada una de las veces en que sus paseos matutinos acababan coincidiendo por obra de la casualidad…


	9. Chapter 9

Poco sabía ella que Darcy se hacía el encontradizo en esos paseos de la mañana. Al menos, los primeros días… Pronto llegó a ser habitual para ella ver su alta silueta, recortándose contra el horizonte, esperándola sin disimulo en el camino al doblar el sendero que sale de Rosings Park.

Unas veces, él callaba, con ese aire taciturno suyo, y paseaban en silencio, en el revigorizante frío de la mañana, mientras que otras, las más, debatían —porque esta, _debatir_ y no _discutir_ , era la palabra correcta— sobre los más diversos temas, que iban desde la educación de la mujer —tópico sobre el que él modificó aquellas opiniones suyas expresadas hace una eternidad en Netherfield, para sorpresa de Lizzy— a la religión, literatura e historia.

Su marido estaba entusiasmado con que el sobrino de su respetada patrona mostrase tanta preferencia por la conversación y compañía de su esposa. Proclamaba gozoso a quien quisiera escucharle que el intelecto de su señora Collins igualaba al de alguien tan superior como el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy. Por su cabeza jamás pasó el monstruo de los celos, porque el señor Collins se consideraba por encima de tales debilidades humanas… Además, ambos cumplían con el decoro y la corrección debidos a su posición y nadie podría hacerles ni un solo reproche. Debe entenderse que en la sociedad inglesa, llena de dobleces y contrasentidos, si hombre y mujer eran encontrados a solas en una habitación a puerta cerrada (aunque tan solo estuviesen hablando), la honra de ella era perdida sin remedio y él debía reparar tal daño con una proposición de matrimonio. Pero (y este es un gran pero) si estaban al aire libre, no pasaba absolutamente nada… Sí, esta suspicaz y desconfiada sociedad se basaba en las apariencias y en lo mal pensados que podían ser de puertas adentro…

En fin, para Darcy era esta una manera decorosa y respetable, socialmente lícita, de pasar más tiempo —y tiempo a solas— junto a Elizabeth Collins, que aquellas otras limitadas a las veladas en Rosings Park o a algún té en Hunsford, sometidas a la intromisión de su tía y de su marido, respectivamente. Él, egoístamente, quería tenerla solo para sí… Sí, disfrutaba con sus conversaciones, sus debates, la agilidad de su mente despierta, su vivacidad de espíritu… Por más que alguna vez, él estuviera en el lado receptor de los dardos de miel envenenados que ella era capaz de lanzarle en cualquier discusión o debate… Y además, ella era una mujer casada, fuera de su alcance, y tan solo eso lo liberaba a él del peso ominoso de luchar contra la idea de un matrimonio desigual… Ya no había peligro alguno de comprometer su corazón, ¿verdad?

* * *

Y una mañana de domingo, mientras su esposo ponderaba desde el púlpito las virtudes de la modestia y la humildad para con Dios y las cosas mundanas, Lizzy se debate entre la cólera más genuina y la animadversión más amarga. El coronel Fitzwilliam, creyendo alabar la naturaleza amable y generosa de su primo, acaba de condenarlo al abismo de su resentimiento. Lizzy sabe —por fin lo sabe— de su influencia, de su intromisión, para que Charles Bingley se marchara de Netherfield la mañana después del baile, salvándolo —según sus propias palabras— de un matrimonio desdichado y abocado al desengaño… Él, el señor Darcy, él es el culpable del corazón roto de su hermana. Él es el culpable de…

—¿Señora Collins? —pregunta el coronel, tratando de llamar suavemente su atención. La misa ha terminado y como esposa del párroco, debe salir al portón junto con su esposo a despedir a la congregación. Ella sacude la cabeza, y se pasa una mano furiosa por los ojos y las mejillas. No, no hay lágrimas, pero Lizzy las siente, formándose, gestándose, mezclándose con un grito amargo de su garganta…

Pero no lo hará. No delante de todos… No delante de _él_ …

Cuando todo termina, farfullando una excusa que su marido no alcanza a comprender del todo, Lizzy huye a los caminos. Necesita aire, necesita ventilar su furia en soledad, su ira… Acelera sus pasos, casi corriendo, y no le importan las ramas, ni los charcos, no le importa el viento cortando su cara ni la suave llovizna que lava sus lágrimas… Uno de los cenadores de Rosings se convierte en su refugio precario contra la lluvia que arrecia ahora con violencia. Tira con rabia de sus faldas, empapadas y cargadas de barro, y un gemido de animal herido escapa de sus labios.

—¿Señora Collins? —La voz inesperada le arranca un gritito de sorpresa, pensándose a solas, y se voltea con rapidez solo para descubrirlo a _él_ , al causante de sus desdichas, igualmente empapado por la lluvia—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo serle de ayuda en algo?

—¡Usted! —exclama ella, la mano en pecho, sobre su acelerado corazón.

—¿Señora? —pregunta él, no del todo sorprendido por el desprecio que impregna su voz. Ella jamás debe saber que la siguió a través del bosque. Jamás debe saber que la mirada airada que ella le dedicó en la iglesia dolió como una puñalada, como una herida real.

—Le tenía por un caballero —le suelta Lizzy sin más, como un latigazo, y él da un paso atrás ante la ofensa—, pero no es más que un… Un… —ella calla y deja que el insulto muera en su boca sin llegar a salir—. ¿Cómo se atreve…? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién le dio el derecho a hacerlo?

—No le debo explicaciones de mi conducta, señora —Darcy cuadra las espaldas y la mira desde su altura. Sabe, desde siempre, que esa postura resulta intimidante—, aunque no creo haber hecho nada que la ofenda —Pero eso no es algo que funcione con ella…

—Ciertamente, señor, no me las debe —replica ella, y abre la palma sobre su pecho—, pero en lo que a mí concierna, sí.

—¿Y cómo es que le concierne? —pregunta él, ladeando la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula, a todas luces tratando de mantener un mínimo de educación ante su ataque—. ¿Cómo se supone que la he ofendido?

—¿¡Cómo!? —repite ella, mezcladas a partes iguales la incredulidad y el desprecio—. Le hablo de mi hermana, señor Darcy.

—¿Su hermana? —Lizzy vio bailar la confusión en sus ojos azules.

—Mi hermana tenía sueños, esperanzas, que usted arruinó —ataca ella, adelantando el torso y alzando el mentón, casi poniéndose de puntillas para increparle de igual a igual—, que usted destruyó por su sola voluntad de hacerlo…

—No le entiendo, señora… —Y él, a pesar de todo, no puede dejar de observar cómo de su cabello mojado caen gotas que se deslizan por su rostro, creando sinuosos senderos húmedos sobre su piel.

—¡Hablo del señor Bingley! —exclama ella, las mejillas encendidas, la mirada ardiente—. ¡Usted se lo llevó, usted lo alejó de Jane!

—Señora, ¿pero qué… —Lizzy le interrumpe, presa del dolor, sin darle oportunidad para hablar.

—Si usted no hubiera interferido —continúa ella, las palabras precipitándose de su boca, como golpes, como bofetadas—, si no hubiera aconsejado a su amigo… Jane, quizás ella… Y yo…, entonces yo no… —Y de pronto calla, los labios apretados en líneas de disgusto, tragando orgullosa lágrimas de rabia.

—¿Qué, señora Collins? —pregunta él, tratando de seguir su razonamiento. Y descubriendo, con horror, las implicaciones de su interferencia en el romance y cortejo de Jane Bennet por parte de su amigo Charles.

—Nada, señor Darcy, he hablado de más —contesta ella, bajando la mirada, alisando las faldas empapadas solo para ganar tiempo para recobrar la compostura—. Le ruego me disculpe.

—Si la señorita Bennet hubiera llegado a un compromiso con Bingley antes del fallecimiento de su padre —terminó él por ella—, usted no habría tenido que casarse con el señor Collins… —Lizzy alza bruscamente el rostro para encontrarse tan solo los ojos azules llenos de algo a lo que no sabe ponerle nombre. Ella esperaba encontrar en ellos desprecio, desdén, creyéndola a ella y a su hermana desesperadas por encontrar un esposo… Pero no hay nada de eso… Ella, que se considera conocedora de la naturaleza humana, diría que es tristeza y arrepentimiento lo que ve en sus ojos… Pero tal cosa es imposible, porque ¿qué le importan al señor Darcy las decisiones que ella tuviera que tomar? Así que, desconcertada, y un tanto a la defensiva por verse tan transparente a sus ojos, Lizzy endereza los hombros y alza el mentón, desafiante.

—Lo ha dicho usted, no yo —Él tiene el decoro de no añadir nada más. Ella inspira y exhala el aire muy despacio y cuando sus ojos vuelven a mirarse en los suyos, a Darcy se le parte el alma—. En fin… —dice ella, espantándose el inicio de nuevas lágrimas a manotazos—, lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no es cierto, señor Darcy?

Él inclinó la cabeza, con brusquedad, dándole la razón.

—Usted hizo lo que creyó mejor para su amigo, y yo hice lo que creí mejor para mi familia —declaró ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego, un seco movimiento de cabeza que ponía fin a la conversación y se fue, dejándolo allí, mientras el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el tejado ahogaba el sonido de sus pasos.


	10. Chapter 10

El día siguiente, como si reflejara el ánimo de Lizzy, amanece cubierto de gris y lluvia. Lizzy observa el cielo tras el cristal de su ventana y se pregunta si alguna vez dejará de llover, si alguna vez ella dejará de llorar. Cuando por fin ha podido salir a pasear, bien entrada la mañana, evita los caminos acostumbrados, porque no quiere encontrarse con él. No quiere…

Lizzy admite que él, el señor Darcy, no tenía forma de saber que Jane amaba a Bingley. De hecho, jamás han salido de boca de su hermana tales palabras. La dulce Jane siempre ha guardado las verdades de su corazón a buen recaudo. Sí, feliz, alegre, un alma noble y generosa, pero que jamás ha dicho en voz alta: amo a Charles Bingley. Y aun así, Lizzy sabe que son ciertas…

Pero lo peor de aquel confrontamiento había sido su propia reacción… Débil, se ha mostrado débil frente a él y ha revelado más de sí misma de lo que debería haber hecho con un extraño, con alguien que no es su familia y ni siquiera su amigo… Lizzy se reprocha ese momento de indignada rabia, de debilidad de carácter a fin de cuentas, y que no le ha traído más que vergüenza sobre sí misma. Lizzy daría un reino si lo tuviera por no tener que enfrentarse a él de nuevo esta noche, demasiado pronto, durante la cena a la que Lady Catherine les ha invitado. Quisiera huir, quisiera esconderse, por haber admitido en voz alta que se vendió por un techo para su familia. Pero eso no demostraría más que su cobardía, y que los cielos la perdonen por su soberbia, pero ella jamás ha sido una cobarde…

Así que, del brazo de su esposo, Lizzy alza el mentón y esboza la educada y cortés sonrisa que se espera de ella. Sus ojos se cruzan con los del señor Darcy en cuanto cruzan las puertas de Rosings Park y ella le sostiene la mirada esperando ver en ellos desprecio e incluso repulsión. Pero de nuevo, no hay nada de eso… No, es otra cosa… Pero Lizzy —una vez más— se niega a ponerle nombre. No lo hará, no al menos ahora, cuando toda su concentración está puesta en sobrellevar y distanciarse de esta noche amarga para ella. Lizzy soporta hoy las habituales impertinencias y menosprecios de Lady Catherine y los sinsentidos aduladores de su esposo como la que contempla un cuadro: desde lejos, sin implicarse, bien situada más allá de los trazos que delinean los actuales paisajes de su vida.

Más tarde, tras la cena y en la obligada velada social —tan propia de la gente _educada_ —, Lizzy pasea distraída los dedos sobre el teclado… Ha tenido que aguantar consejos y comparaciones constantes con la talentosa señorita Georgiana Darcy, pero aun así, el pianoforte es el único lugar de la sala que le brinda un poco de privacidad. Aún tiene el corazón dolido, por esa conversación con el señor Darcy, aún le duele ver la manera en que los sueños de las jóvenes se reducen a polvo bajo las botas de los varones…

—Señora Collins… —La suave voz del hombre que lleva evitando lo más cortésmente posible le hace alzar la cabeza del teclado y enfrentar su rostro—. Si me permite la pregunta —añade él con la misma suavidad, bajando aún más la voz—, ¿debo suponer que su hermana albergaba sentimientos sinceros por mi amigo?

Ella exhala un suspiro entrecortado, porque el señor Darcy parece sorprenderle una vez y otra vez. Mirándolo, realmente cree que su pregunta es sincera, y honesta, no nacida de una curiosidad malsana de haber sido hecha por otra persona. En sus ojos parece que anida una dulce tristeza y ella se siente tentada de decirle la verdad.

—Creo firmemente que mi hermana aún lo hace, señor, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia…

Él inclinó la cabeza reconociéndole a Jane Bennet la constancia de sus afectos, descartando así, con un gesto tan sencillo pero tan significativo, que Charles hubiera sido solo una herramienta para un matrimonio conveniente, un marido sin rostro, que aportase solo el estatus y el apellido de una mujer casada… Con ese gesto, le concedía a Lizzy la razón de su enojo hacia a él por su malhadada intervención y a la mayor de las Bennet el debido crédito a sus sentimientos y a su discreta conducta.

—Mis disculpas, señora Collins —dijo él, con formalidad—. Créame cuando le digo que es algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida… Me erigí en juez de los asuntos de otros, y solo conseguí causarles dolor a quienes me importan… —Esa tristeza seguía ahí, en sus ojos, Lizzy la veía—. Juzgué mal, terriblemente mal, y sinceramente creí que su hermana no mostraba interés por mi amigo, y quise evitarle a Charles el dolor de un corazón roto.

—¿Señor Darcy? —pregunta ella, porque realmente no sabe qué responderle. Ella que jamás pensó que alguien como él se disculpara. Y menos con ella, alguien de nivel _discutiblemente_ inferior… Vamos, los de su estatus ni siquiera sabían lo que era disculparse… En cambio, él…

El señor Darcy es un caballero honorable, concluye ella.

Lizzy lucha contra el sonrojo delator de su vergüenza, porque ella, que tanto se vanagloria de ser conocedora de la naturaleza humana, ¿tanto y tantas veces se había equivocado con el señor Darcy? Sí, quizás fuera el desastroso comienzo de su relación, aquella noche en el baile de Meryton… ¿Pero puede alguien equivocarse tanto con una misma persona?, se preguntaba ella, con el corazón lleno de inquietud.

—Fitzwilliam —les interrumpe Richard, acercándose a ellos—, Lady Catherine te reclama… —Y luego añade, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras una sonrisa traviesa baila en sus labios—. Algo sobre el ajuar de bodas de Anne…

Y con su partida, las palabras que Lizzy fuera a decir al señor Darcy jamás fueron pronunciadas.


	11. Chapter 11

**_NOTA:_**

 _Al usuario_ Guest _del 17 de diciembre:_

 _El capítulo 1 SÍ tiene la clasificación M. Dicho capítulo lleva la debida advertencia, en letras bien grandes, y la aclaración sobre el rating M. Has debido saltártela._

 _El resto de la historia se mantiene en T._

 _Respecto a lo de inquietante, concuerdo contigo, pero no olvides que ese era el destino de la mayoría de las mujeres en esa época. Y que esa situación se repite hoy en otros países y culturas._

* * *

Ella está casada por su culpa.

Porque sus acciones la han condenado a una vida que ella no eligió. Porque es como si fuera él el que la hubiera empujado a una vida que ella nunca quiso…

Por soberbio, orgulloso y obcecado, por creer que su juicio era el correcto, por comportarse como juez y señor de corazones ajenos cuando ni siquiera reconocía ni aceptaba lo que sucedía en su propio corazón…

Y eso lo convierte en un auténtico imbécil…

Durante toda su vida adulta, siempre atento a mantenerse a distancia de todo lo que pudiera ponerle en la tesitura de un matrimonio no deseado, Fitzwilliam Darcy no había podido hacer nada para evitar que Elizabeth Bennet se colara de rondón por los resquicios desguarnecidos de su corazón. Sus ojos primero, sí, fueron sus ojos, y luego su intelecto, su espíritu y su risa, nunca dirigida a él…

Se descubrió buscándola, incluso después de saberla casada, mintiéndose una y otra vez, justificándose con ingenuas razones que ya no podían engañarle, inventando absurdas excusas para estar a su lado.

Simplemente porque la amaba…

Esa era la verdad que nunca quiso reconocerse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué te traes con la señora Collins, primo? —Richard mira al frente cuando le hace la pregunta, hacia los verdes prados de Rosings Park. La lluvia de hace tres días ha llenado los campos de pequeñas flores y la brisa fría de la mañana hace que sus monturas piafen ansiosas de seguir su camino.

—¿A qué te refieres, Richard? —pregunta a su vez Darcy, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su primo.

—Ah, no… —le protesta el coronel—. No te hagas el despistado… Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

Darcy inspira el aire frío y lo exhala lentamente, decidiendo que quizás su primo se merezca lo más parecido a la verdad que pueda admitir en voz alta.

—Nada que no sea honorable, ya me conoces… —le responde finalmente.

—Y precisamente porque te conozco, te lo pregunto de nuevo… —añade Richard, acercando más su caballo al de su primo—. Tú no aguantas la vida social, Darcy, simplemente cumples los mínimos exigidos —alza una mano, gesticulando exageradamente—, pero ahora la buscas, la buscas a ella, y frecuentas _voluntariamente_ a la señora Collins más que a nadie de quien te haya sabido…

—Tonterías, Richard… —le responde Darcy, deseando que las suposiciones de su primo no se acercaran tanto a la verdad.

—Y además —continúa el coronel, ignorando sus palabras—, puedo decir que desde el domingo, tú no eres tú… Pareciera que cargaras el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros —En la voz de Richard hay una seriedad inusitada, una gravedad que no hace más que demostrar su genuina preocupación por su primo—. ¿Qué ocurre, Fitzwilliam?

Y Darcy, quizás porque es cierto que sus hombros soportan más de lo que nunca han hecho antes, o simplemente porque necesita dar voz a sus pensamientos, liberándolos, aceptando por fin que son reales, deja caer esa recta y orgullosa postura y un gesto de pesadumbre se dibuja en su semblante.

—Ah, Richard… —dice, y algo en su voz hace que el coronel se preocupe aún más—, ¿puede alguien equivocarse tanto como lo he hecho yo?

Richard ve las sombras de remordimiento velar sus nobles ojos, y cómo la culpa deforma su boca en un rictus de pesar. Solo una vez antes, cuando aquel horrible asunto de Georgiana en Ramsgate, había visto a su primo tan devastado.

—Habrás pedido perdón, imagino… —se atreve a sugerir él, aún sin saber qué sucede realmente con su primo Darcy, pero queriendo creer que a pesar de todo, habrá hecho lo correcto.

—Eso ya lo he hecho, Richard. Parece mentira que lo dudes… —le protesta Darcy, la mano que sujeta las riendas se tensa aún más—. Pero por mi culpa, se pusieron en marcha ciertos acontecimientos que ya no tienen remedio…

Y entonces, Richard trata de unir cada pedacito de información que ha ido recopilando laboriosamente desde que supo de la existencia de la joven señora Collins en la parroquia de Hunsford. La estancia de su primo en Netherfield, su apresurada marcha para _salvar_ a Charles del infortunio, el precipitado matrimonio del señor Collins y el fallecimiento del padre de la señora Collins. Pero sobre todo, esa _necesidad_ de su primo de estar junto a ella, honorablemente, por supuesto, pero…

Y por fin todas las piezas caen en su lugar.

—¡Estás enamorado de una mujer casada! —exclama Richard, con los ojos brillantes y el asombro manifiesto en su rostro.

—Richard, por favor… —se apresura a reconvenirle Darcy, mirando a su alrededor—. No digas eso nunca en voz alta… Si alguien te escuchara…

—Ah, primo… Y yo que creía que eras aburrido —le dice Richard con la risa bailándole en los ojos…

—En mi descargo, te diré que ella era soltera cuando me enamoré de ella… —le responde Darcy, un tanto incómodo por la hilaridad de Richard. No es gracioso, no. No es gracioso en absoluto…

—Y ahora tiene esposo, primo… —añade el coronel, suavizando un poco el tono—. Y ese podrías haber sido tú…

—Tomé una decisión en su momento… —explica Darcy—. Dadas las circunstancias, yo…

—Ya, ya —le interrumpe Richard, descartando con una mano sus explicaciones, que solo a él incumbían—. Y ahora tienes que vivir con el precio de sus consecuencias… —Se alza sobre los estribos de su montura para alargar el brazo y darle a Darcy unas palmaditas en el hombro, destinadas a ser magro consuelo pero llenas de la mejor intención—. Mala suerte, primo…


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Felices fiestas a todos!_

 _Nos vemos el año que viene ;)_

* * *

La semana terminó de pasar con exasperante lentitud y llegó de nuevo el domingo. Siete días, siete largos días desde que descubrió que cada acto, grande o pequeño, que cometemos en esta vida tiene consecuencias… Que cada gesto, cada palabra, crea ecos, sombras y luces que se repiten y perpetúan, a veces para hacer brillar nuestra dicha, a veces para recordarnos nuestra triste humanidad llena de errores…

Hoy sus pasos lo encaminan antes de tiempo a la iglesia. Aún es demasiado pronto para la misa, pero la casa de su tía lo agobia, y huye de la mansión que arroja sobre sus hombros el peso, cada vez más oneroso, de las asfixiantes obligaciones familiares para con ella. Darcy ya no busca a Elizabeth en sus paseos, ya no fuerza esos encuentros (porque eso es lo que hacía, ahora lo sabe, lo reconoce), porque su mente pragmática, racional, le dice que debe irse acostumbrando a vivir sin ella… La seguirá amando, por supuesto, pero deberá aprender a vivir sin su voz, sin su risa… Sin el vivaz castaño de sus ojos llenos de inteligencia…

Y será un tonto enamorado, porque juraría que la brisa le trae su voz…

La cancela chirría bajo su mano cuando la abre y se acerca a la entrada de la iglesia mientras la voz de Elizabeth se va haciendo más clara. La puerta está abierta y se asoma un tanto para ver a unos diez chiquillos sentados en los bancos de madera, con pizarrines en el regazo, atentos a las explicaciones de su improvisada maestra. A Darcy se le escapa una sonrisa porque debió haberse imaginado esto… Si en algo conocía a Elizabeth Collins, debió haberlo visto venir…

Como la esposa de un párroco rural, se esperaba de ella que asistiera a su marido en ciertas labores y tareas de la iglesia, entre las que se incluye la catequesis* de los niños y el debido cuidado de sus almas jóvenes. Pero aquí estaba ella, hablándoles de la Guerra de las Dos Rosas, de Lancaster y de York, y de cómo supuso el fin de la Edad Media inglesa con el debilitamiento de los señores feudales y el auge de la burguesía.

¿Educación religiosa, como era de esperarse un domingo, de la esposa del párroco? En absoluto…

Debió haber hecho algún movimiento, porque los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos. Creyó advertir —pobre tonto— que sus mejillas se teñían un poco mientras ella se apresuraba a despedir a los niños, que pasaron a su lado en feliz algarabía.

Él se inclinó, la sonrisa aún danzando en sus ojos, y ella hizo la debida reverencia, un tanto incómoda. Por verse descubierta o por su presencia, eso Darcy no sabría decirlo, pero esperaba que fuera lo primero…

—Creo firmemente en la educación de todas las clases sociales, señor Darcy. Como bien sabe usted… —le desafió ella, recordando una de esas charlas (discusiones, debates, qué más da...) que habían tenido…

La comisura de sus labios se alzó un poco, y Lizzy creyó, por un instante, que se burlaba de ella.

—Yo también, señora Collins, yo también —respondió él, con convicción.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella, y sus expresivos ojos mostraban genuina sorpresa. Lizzy consideraba que, aunque muy poco podía hacer solo una vez a la semana, los niños debían ser educados, que debía fomentarse el pensamiento liberal, abrir las mentes de los jóvenes, darles al menos una oportunidad para mostrarles el mundo que existe más allá de las cuatro paredes de sus casas… Y si Lady Catherine no lo hace, ¿alguien tenía que hacerlo, cierto?

—El crear una escuela para los arrendatarios de Rosings Park siempre ha sido uno de los temas que he discutido con mi tía.

Lizzy volteó los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de protesta. Por supuesto… Una escuela, según la estrecha y limitada visión del mundo de Lady Catherine, atentaría contra la dignidad de las clases superiores, porque si los pobres aprenden, se alzarán contra ellos…

—Debo pedirle, señor Darcy —dijo ella, mientras iba recogiendo los pizarrines—, que evite en la medida de lo posible comentar mis actividades dominicales. No puedo pedirle que conserve el secreto, porque no realmente no lo es, pero cuanto más tiempo se me permita seguir con los niños… —dejó la frase en el aire. Lady Catherine o su marido, el que antes se enterara, les pondrían fin inmediatamente, firmemente convencidos de que Elizabeth estaba alimentando un nido de subversivos.

Él asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente las repercusiones que podrían causarle, y ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. Una sonrisa real, verdadera y deslumbrante, solo para él. Darcy casi se sintió desfallecer…

—¿Me permite acompañarla de vuelta a Hunsford? —preguntó atropelladamente cuando la vio atarse la lazada de su bonete. Un rato más con ella, solo pedía eso…

—Por supuesto… —accedió ella.

Y Darcy pospuso un día más el aprender a vivir sin ella.

Todavía no…

.

* * *

.

 *** NOTA:**

La Iglesia Anglicana usa el término de _escuela dominical_ , pero la finalidad es la misma que la de la catequesis católica. Úsese aquí _catequesis_ en sentido genérico.


	13. Chapter 13

**_NOTA:_** _Saludos a los nuevos lectores y mil gracias a quienes han recorrido este camino conmigo desde el principio._

* * *

Darcy es feliz —o tan feliz como pueda ser alguien que jamás podrá dar voz a su amor— solo con caminar a su lado de regreso a Hunsford. El aire fresco de la mañana y el ejercicio físico añaden colores a sus mejillas y su paso es tan vigoroso —aunque más grácil— como el suyo. No hablan hoy, sin embargo… No hay ninguno de sus acostumbrados debates, que tanto le emocionan a él, pues le muestran más de su carácter y de sus convicciones de lo que ella pudiera creer… La mañana avanza, acercando la hora para la misa, y seguramente Elizabeth —no, la señora Collins— deba atender a su esposo antes de volver a salir para el servicio dominical, y él debe regresar a Rosings Park para vestirse y soportar el acostumbrado mal humor de su tía, como sin duda se espera que haga…

—Le debo una disculpa, señor Darcy —dice Elizabeth, quebrando ese acompañado silencio de su caminar. Ella ladea la cabeza, buscando sus ojos—. Perdí la compostura el otro día.

—No es necesario, señora —se apresura él a replicar, con más premura de la que debiera considerarse educada—. Me hago cargo —añade él, carraspeando y enderezando la espalda.

A ella le sorprende este insospechado Darcy. Bueno, ciertamente el señor Darcy no ha hecho otra cosa que sorprenderla una y otra vez últimamente. ¿Por qué es tan amable —y tan caballeroso— como para no permitir que ella cargue con su parte de culpa en aquel desencuentro tan terrible de hace una semana? ¿Por qué sigue habiendo esa tristeza en sus ojos? ¿Por qué su boca ya no expresa ese rictus orgulloso y despectivo?

 _Se sigue sintiendo culpable…_ , concluye Lizzy.

Y ella, porque no sabe qué decir, ni qué contestar a su amabilidad, porque por una vez su famoso y alardeado ingenio brilla por su ausencia, tan solo suelta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza…

—Mi hermana Jane me cuenta en su última carta que el señor Wickham está frecuentando Longbourn.

Y con esas palabras, todo cambia… Su postura tensa, su semblante, el ángulo duro de su barbilla… Y Lizzy, reprendiéndose a sí misma por las inadecuadas palabras que acababan de salir de su boca, casi esperaba volver a ver en él a aquel hombre distante y altivo que conoció en la asamblea de Meryton. Hasta que se fija en sus ojos… Lizzy se atrevería a decir que es temor —no, seguro que no. Los hombres como él nunca sienten temor… Pero sí al menos preocupación— lo que ve en ellos, y no la ira o el enojo, como en aquellas otras ocasiones en que el nombre de Wickham salía en una conversación.

—¿Señor Darcy? —pregunta ella, cuando el silencio y su propia confusión se prolongan demasiado. Al sonido de su voz, la mirada del señor Darcy de nuevo se suaviza y líneas de preocupación —sí, ahora está segura— se dibujan en su frente. Él reanuda el paso, despacio, mientras ella le observa y le sigue, cuando de nuevo él se detiene sin previo aviso. Lizzy se detiene también tras él y le ve enderezar una vez más la espalda, inspirar hondo y finalmente dejar caer los hombros.

—Wickham no es lo que aparenta ser… —declara, mirando al frente, hacia el camino. Lizzy sintió esa chispa combativa, la réplica veloz y mordaz (ahora de vuelta, sí) que le instaba a discutirle y reprenderle al señor Darcy su pobre conducta con el joven Wickham… Pero inesperadamente, incluso para ella misma, esa chispa se desvaneció.

—Sé bien que entre ustedes hay… —Lizzy alarga la pausa, buscando una expresión adecuada y que no resultara ofensiva ni provocadora— desavenencias…

El señor Darcy, para su sorpresa, exhaló algo parecido a un suspiro que en cierta manera le recordó a una carcajada seca y amarga, y que hizo que Lizzy frunciera el ceño con extrañeza.

—Créame, señora Collins —aclara él—, esa palabra no alcanza a describir la historia que hay entre nosotros…

—Eso no habla muy bien de su carácter —Y luego precisa—. De ninguno de los dos…

—Por supuesto —concede él con un gesto de la cabeza—. Claro que usted solo sabe lo que él le ha dicho… —Y luego, la puñalada, certera y mortal, contra su propio corazón—. Tenía entendido que sus afectos seguían esa dirección…

Y ella se envara, deteniendo su paso. A lo lejos, ya se ven los grises tejados de Hunsford y Darcy sabe que le queda poco tiempo. No es asunto suyo. ¿Qué más da si a ella le gustaba Wickham o no? ¿Qué importa ahora que es una mujer casada? Pero él necesita saber, pobre tonto… Si Wickham nunca hubiese llegado a Meryton con su regimiento, quizás…, quizás…

 _No, los quizás tampoco importan ya…_

—Yo nunca puse en peligro mis afectos, señor Darcy —protesta ella, con una pizca de airado enojo en la voz. ¿Pero que se creía el señor Darcy? ¿De verdad creía que ella iba a dejarse encandilar por la primera casaca roja que se le pusiera delante?

Y según pasó ese pensamiento, veloz, constató con horror que esa era la imagen que posible e inadvertidamente diera de sí misma… Por cortesía de la efusividad manifiesta de sus hermanas menores y de su propia madre, para vergüenza suya…

—Es bueno saberlo, señora Collins —responde él, y su voz pierde ese timbre afilado. Hasta sus hombros parecen liberado de algún peso—, pero permítame la licencia de confiarle una verdad indiscutible —Lizzy adelantó el torso, atenta y curiosa sin remedio—: Wickham es un embaucador que debe ser alejado de su familia.

Ella ahogó una exclamación. Y sí, quisiera haberle respondido con una réplica mordaz y elegante, pero no pudo. No quiso. De alguna manera, a pesar del asombro, sentía que el señor Darcy con esas palabras le había revelado una parte de sí mismo que no le confiaría a nadie más. Y especialmente a una casi extraña como ella… Lizzy inspiró hondo, mirando una vez más los tejados de la casa parroquial, donde ya debería estar cambiándose para el oficio dominical mientras su marido daba vueltas a medio vestir memorizándose el sermón del día.

—Usted entenderá, señor Darcy, que yo no tengo más que su palabra al respecto… —declara ella, y él asiente, cuadrando la mandíbula, pero dándole la razón—. ¿Y qué me dice a mí que no está usted juzgando mal de nuevo a una persona?

Él no percibió su pregunta como una ofensa ni un rechazo directo, sino como una duda genuina y perfectamente válida por su parte. Es cierto, nadie en Hertfordshire conocía aún la verdadera naturaleza de Wickham ni la corrupción de su alma. Pero más temprano que tarde, comenzarían los rumores, y el daño ya estaría hecho y más de una honra mancillada sin remedio…

Tenía que salvar a las Bennet. De ser posible, sin exponer a Georgiana. Por ella, por Elizabeth…

—La experiencia, señora —responde él, y cierra los ojos ante el amargo recuerdo. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, hay en ellos tanto dolor y tanto remordimiento que Lizzy se lleva la mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón—, la dolorosa experiencia del daño que Wickham ha causado a mi familia.

—¿Señor Darcy? —pregunta ella a este hombre roto, cargado de culpas y recuerdos amargos, un desconocido para ella.

—No soy libre de contárselo —le responde, advirtiendo su preocupación por él. Eso provoca una sonrisa triste en su rostro, como la de un hombre resignado a su suerte, y que a Lizzy le conmovió sin saber el porqué—. Es más, no tengo el valor de contárselo, pero por favor, créame.

Y Lizzy lo mira, como si fuera esta la primera vez, preguntándose una vez más cómo ha podido equivocarse tanto y tantas veces con una misma persona... ¿Y si ella también se confunde con Wickham?

—Por favor, señora Collins, confíe en mí… —La voz de él, suave e íntima, demasiado cálida, demasiado cerca, la arranca de sus cavilaciones—. Por una vez, confíe en mí… Wickham debe mantenerse lejos de su familia…

Ella da un paso atrás, buscando el aire frío de la mañana, lejos del calor de su voz. Él sigue mirándola, con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y pesadumbre, aguardando su decisión. Y Lizzy, cuyos pensamientos giran en el veloz torbellino de falsas impresiones y pobres juicios de carácter, decide dar un salto de fe y entonces suspira.

—Le escribiré a mi hermana Jane —dice por fin. Y las palabras nunca dichas 'Confío en usted' flotaron entre ellos.

—Muchas gracias, señora —le dice él, con alivio evidente en su voz. En sus ojos destelló una chispa de alegría que le hacía parecer mucho más joven.

Él le ofrece su brazo y, en silencio, encaminan sus pasos hacia Hunsford.

Al menos esta desgracia sí que pudo evitarla…


	14. Chapter 14

**_NOTA:_** _Hace dos días, c_ _uando el capítulo 13 fue posteado, FF tenía problemas y las actualizaciones aparecían y desaparecían._

 _Por favor, comprueben si realmente lo leyeron en su momento._

* * *

Su marido ronca suavemente en la butaca de al lado y las llamas danzan en la chimenea de esta tarde inusualmente fría de primavera. Lizzy exhala un suspiro y toma el último sorbo de su taza de té. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido con la loza, la deposita en la mesita dispuesta junto a su butaca, donde suele tener su costurero y un libro. Luego, con un nuevo suspiro, tira de los extremos de su estola de lana sobre el pecho, abrigándose más, aunque la habitación ya está suficientemente caldeada, siente el sopor que antecede al sueño y está tentada de imitar a su esposo, pero finalmente decide terminar el zurcido de su otro par de medias de diario. Afuera canta alguna avecilla valiente que desafía al clima y Lizzy se deja arrullar por ella y por el seco crepitar de los leños. Quizás es debido a la calidez de su salita, quizás es la plácida tarde, quizás es otra cosa…, pero con los ojos casi cerrados y la voluntad perdida, la labor de costura se le escapa de entre las manos y se desliza por sus faldas con un susurro de telas hasta caer al suelo. Lizzy abraza al sueño que viene…

* * *

La etiqueta social en el campo es un tanto más flexible y las visitas no anunciadas —en horas aceptables y decorosas, por supuesto— son prácticamente la regla. Richard y Darcy cabalgan a Hunsford en silencio y al coronel ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza aligerar la taciturna circunspección de su primo con alguna chanza o broma a sus expensas. La verdad sea dicha, no lo envidia en absoluto… Enamorado de una mujer casada pero que era soltera justo cuando Darcy decidió huir de ella y de lo que representaba: verse _cazado y casado_ … Bueno, ciertamente Richard desconocía los detalles, y jamás le preguntaría directamente, pero algo así supone que debió haber sucedido. Ahora era tarde para su primo, y le dolía verlo así… Lo conocía, probablemente mejor que nadie, y Richard sabe bien que Darcy es una persona de afectos leales e inconmovibles, y que ata esos afectos con los lazos inquebrantables de un corazón generoso y fuerte, que a menudo suele ser confundido con un carácter inflexible y severo. Darcy ama, y sufrirá por ese amor que nunca podrá ser…

Richard cabalga a su lado y lo observa. Su primo alza el mentón, con esa arrogancia de los de su cuna, pero las líneas duras de su mandíbula lo traicionan. Darcy calla y Richard sabe la razón. Hoy se despedirán de los señores Collins. Hoy su primo tendrá que decirle adiós a la mujer que ama…

Ninguna excusa volverá a traerlo a Rosings Park antes de un año. Un año entero en el que deberá evitar los chantajes mal disimulados de las cartas de su tía para que acepte un matrimonio con Anne, como ha hecho desde que heredó Pemberley y fue considerado 'casadero'. No, no podrá romper esos viejos hábitos sin suscitar preguntas suspicaces y fácilmente malinterpretables… Deberá aguardar un año más para volver a verla, sabiendo bien que con cada visita que le hiciera a su tía, año tras año, ella estaría allí, en Hunsford, tan cerca y tan terriblemente lejos...

La doncella de la casa parroquial les recibe, secándose presurosa las manos en el delantal. Con una reverencia rápida, toma sus sombreros y sus abrigos y los conduce por el estrecho pasillo hasta la salita de la familia en la que reposan la sobremesa sus señores. Pero cuando abre esta segunda puerta, las palabras con las que anunciaba a la noble visita mueren en su boca. El aire enrarecido y tóxico de la habitación cerrada les golpea como una bofetada. Irrespirable.

Desmadejados en las butacas, junto al fuego del hogar de un fatal amarillo y engañosamente acogedor, yacen los Collins, sin reaccionar a las voces ni al ruido, inconscientes.

Es Richard quien se mueve primero. Con una agilidad que sorprende en alguien con un físico tan recio, se precipita al interior, ladrando órdenes que esperan ser inmediatamente acatadas.

—¡Darcy, tú la señora Collins! ¡Muchacha, abre todas las ventanas!

¡Elizabeth!, grita Darcy en su cabeza, mientras se lanza a por su cuerpo menudo. Inesperadas cuchilladas de dolor le atraviesan el cráneo al respirar ese aire corrompido y nocivo, pero Richard no da muestras visibles de sentirse afectado. La doncella, en cambio, contiene las náuseas y pelea sin éxito con los cierres de los ventanales.

—¡Rómpelos, rómpelos! —grita él mientras carga a la señora Collins en sus brazos. La doncella arroja todo lo que encuentra a mano contra los cristales y pequeñas ráfagas de aire frío revolotean en el aire viciado y mortal de la habitación. De reojo, mientras sostiene el cuerpo exánime de Elizabeth, ve cómo Richard carga, con esa facilidad que la vida militar enseña, al señor Collins sobre su espalda y echa a andar tras él, saliendo de la salita. La muchacha les sigue, con el pánico pintado en el rostro.

Alarmados por los gritos y el estrépito de cristales rotos, aparecen la señora Towers y el resto del servicio, que ahogan exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver a sus señores en tal estado. Si no hace ni media hora que les llevó el servicio de té…, es el fugaz y peregrino pensamiento de la anciana. La señora Towers corre, lo más rápido que le permiten sus viejos huesos, a abrirles la puerta y el mozo ayuda a Richard a sacar al señor Collins al exterior. Sobre las losetas de piedra del caminito de entrada a Hunsford, con la caricia del aire limpio sobre la piel, Darcy tiende a su preciosa carga. La doncella se arrodilla junto a ella y le frota vigorosamente las muñecas, tratando de reactivar su circulación. Elizabeth —siempre su Elizabeth— está pálida, y todo color parece haber huido de su rostro. No respira. No, _parece_ que no respira. _Tiene_ que seguir respirando.

—¡Haz que vuelva en sí! —exclama él, con un filo de urgencia en la voz. La doncella deja las muñecas de su señora y empieza a darle palmaditas en la cara. Darcy se arrodilla al otro lado de Elizabeth, sin importarle nada más, y reanuda ese masaje en las muñecas—. ¡Más fuerte, muchacha!

Darcy advierte solo a medias que, a dos pasos de ellos, su primo y la señora Towers están haciendo lo mismo con el señor Collins. Los segundos semejan minutos, prologándose en eternidades de agonía e incertidumbre, mientras el corazón de Darcy parece haberse detenido en su pecho, sin atreverse tampoco a respirar en tanto Elizabeth no lo haga.

Y cuando ya la razón —maldita razón— le gritaba que la había perdido para siempre, el pecho de Elizabeth se mueve con una ingesta brusca de aire. La doncella se detiene, solo un instante, y reanuda, ahora con más suavidad, las palmaditas en sus mejillas para traerla de vuelta a la consciencia. De sus labios entreabiertos, que parecen recuperar algo de color, sale un quejido leve y con una lentitud casi insoportable para Darcy, abre los ojos, ese castaño hermoso que por un terrible momento pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

Vivía, su Elizabeth vivía…

El señor Collins no tuvo tanta suerte.


	15. Chapter 15

_Un saludo a las impacientes ;)_

* * *

Darcy y su primo hubieron de demorar su partida para asistir a la vista formal (y rutinaria) que dictaminó la muerte accidental del señor Collins. El juez mandó a tomar declaraciones, se analizaron los testimonios, y una inspección en Hunsford reveló lo que todos ya suponían: que el tiro de la chimenea se encontraba obstruido. Los nidos de pájaros, esos mismos pájaros que amenizaban sus tardes de sobremesa, provocaron la muerte del señor Collins.

Si en algo había que dar las gracias a Dios (aparte de la oportuna y providencial visita de los sobrinos de Lady Catherine de Bourgh), era el que el señor Collins hubiera fallecido de la llamada _muerte dulce_. La mala combustión de aquel acogedor fuego fue viciando la estancia cerrada, consumiendo el oxígeno de la habitación y liberando lo que en esos años empezaba a denominarse monóxido de carbono*. Y esto era lo que respiraban el señor Collins y su esposa, en la feliz ignorancia de que esa falsa somnolencia conducía a la muerte… La llaman _dulce_ porque no duele, porque no se sufre; la muerte llega en el sueño del que no hay un despertar…

Aquella funesta tarde, después de dejar a Elizabeth en manos del doctor, el señor Darcy mandó un mensajero con destino a Longbourn, portando las malas nuevas y con instrucciones para facilitarles el viaje a las Bennet para asistir a Elizabeth en Hunsford (Un dispendio excesivo, en palabras de su tía…). Por supuesto, la noticia fue demasiado para los pobres nervios de la señora Bennet, que ya se veía de nuevo en la calle, sin un varón que titulara la propiedad de Longbourn. Afligida en extremo por su inconstante fortuna, no preguntó por su Lizzy. Sus hijas menores declinaron el viaje, no tanto por el mismo temor como por el hecho de que su difunto primo no suscitaba en ellas profundos ni duraderos sentimientos de pesar. Solo Jane, alma generosa y cálida, viajó las cuarenta millas en el carruaje de alquiler con el que llegó el mensajero para atender a su convaleciente hermana. Por supuesto, hubo de llevar consigo a Betsy, la doncella para todo de la casa, porque no estaba bien visto que una mujer viajara por sí sola, y menos aún, en un carruaje cerrado. En un pensamiento algo irrespetuoso dada su naturaleza amable, Jane sinceramente creía que su madre echaría en falta más a Betsy que a su hija mayor…

A la señora Collins se le prescribió reposo absoluto para recobrarse de la terrible experiencia y para que llorara la desdicha de perder al esposo. Pero Elizabeth estaba como anestesiada, incapaz de percibir nada que la hiciera reaccionar, como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto borroso y hubiera perdido todo su interés… Con los ojos secos, miraba el espacio vacío en el lecho, allí donde debería haber dormido su marido, y casi no sentía nada…

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

En Hunsford, la señora Towers atendía las visitas que venían a presentar sus respetos a la reciente viuda. Recibió también la visita de la señora Jenkinson, la dama de compañía de la señorita Anne, que le transmitió las condolencias de Su Señoría y de su hija. El señor Darcy mandaba a preguntar por su estado al menos dos veces al día, según le informaba la señora Towers. Y en una ocasión le pareció escuchar su voz y la del coronel hablando con el doctor que la visitaba. Pero ella dejaba pasar las horas, mirando cómo la luz jugaba con las partículas de polvo que danzaban en la habitación.

Dos días después, ni siquiera el ruido de un carruaje en el camino de grava despertó en ella curiosidad alguna.

Ni los pasos suaves, no los esperados ni habituales, en la escalera.

—¿Lizzy?

Ella creyó que soñaba, creyó por un momento que seguía en su cama de Longbourn, que sus sentidos la engañaban. La puerta gimió al ser cerrada suavemente, y Lizzy escuchó de nuevo esos pasos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo despertar, porque ni esa voz ni esos pasos pertenecían a Hunsford. Eran ecos de otro hogar, de otro tiempo, eran sombras engañosas de días más felices…

—Mi queridísima Lizzy… —susurró la misma voz, rebosante de afecto…

Y solo entonces, cuando sintió la caricia fresca y tierna en su mejilla, Lizzy sintió el nudo del llanto treparle por la garganta.

—¡Jane!

Solo su hermana, que la amaba tanto, podría perdonarla…

* * *

El entierro fue oficiado por el diácono que ejercía su ministerio en el pueblo vecino y la feligresía de Hunsford acudió a despedir a su párroco. Lucían sus sobrias ropas de domingo, oscuras y bien lavadas, zurcidas y cepilladas con esmero. El pobre hombre no decía más que tonterías, pensaba más de uno, pero nadie merece morirse antes de tiempo… Pobre viuda, tan joven, tan sola… ¿Qué será de ella?

Fitzwilliam Darcy también estaba allí, junto a su primo, que había demorado su partida solo para evitar que enloqueciera. Richard le acompañaba en sus silencios inquietos y rezaba para que su primo hallara algo de sosiego. Nada hay peor para un hombre como Darcy, condenado a observar de lejos, que la inacción y la espera…

Los sombreros en las manos, las cabezas inclinadas y el callado respeto rodean el hueco excavado en el cementerio de la misma iglesia en que ofició el difunto. Allí reposarán los restos mortales de su párroco, el señor Collins, cuyos únicos logros en la vida fueron caer en gracia a Su Señoría, heredar antes de tiempo y desposar a una mujer superior a él.

Terrible epitafio para un hombre al que Darcy envidió con cada fibra de su ser…

Y mientras la tierra golpea el ataúd, un solo pensamiento, a viva voz, a gritos, resuena en su cabeza:

 _Ella es libre… Es libre de nuevo…_

Tal pensamiento debería haberle avergonzado, pero no lo hizo…

.

* * *

.

 *** NOTA:**

 _El monóxido de carbono fue descubierto por el químico francés De Lassone en 1776 mientras calentaba óxido de zinc con coque._ […] _Más tarde, en 1800, el químico inglés William Cruikshank comprobó que dicho compuesto contenía carbono y oxígeno_ [Fuente: Wikipedia].


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTA PERSONAL:**

 _\- Al usuario Guest del día 3 de marzo que probablemente nunca leerá esto:_

 _Yo no soy Jane Austen y esto es fanficción._

 _Estoy segura de que la mía no es la primera ni será la última historia que le desagrade. En la fanficción hay historias para todos los gustos y para toda clase de lectores, y para la obra original, bueno, ya tiene usted la obra original… Así que no hagamos de esto una cacería con antorchas (educadísimas, pero antorchas a fin de cuentas) y yo seguiré escribiendo la historia que quiero escribir. Es usted muy libre de ignorarla, igual que yo de escribirla…_

 _El mundo de la fanficción es extenso y encontrará otras historias que de seguro le satisfarán sin necesidad de horrorizarse._

 _Para su información, SOLO tiene categoría M el primer capítulo y lleva las debidas advertencias, que usted, por lo que parece, debió de saltarse._

 _Un cordial saludo._

 _\- A los demás lectores:_

 _Esta será la última vez que responda públicamente al review de un usuario no identificado sobre el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias por soportar cuestiones ajenas._

* * *

La mañana en que el doctor por fin le permitió salir del lecho, Lizzy se pone en pie con pasitos vacilantes y Jane la ayuda a vestirse y a ponerse presentable. Luego, comienza a bajar con extremo cuidado las escaleras, apoyada del brazo paciente de su hermana. Pero el esfuerzo resulta demasiado para ella. La vieja madera chirría bajo su peso y Lizzy cierra los ojos un instante, dejándose caer contra el pasamanos sin soltarse del abrazo de Jane, hasta que los puntos brillantes ante sus ojos cerrados desaparecen. Luego, con un suspiro, los abre y endereza la espalda, inspira hondo para infundirse valor y se obliga a seguir andando, y bajan de uno en uno el resto de los escalones.

Recorren despacio el estrecho pasillito principal que conduce a la sala de estar y entonces Lizzy se detiene. Se queda en la puerta, sin dar un paso más, incapaz de cruzar el umbral de la salita de su propia casa. En el hogar, arde un fuego, tan parecido al de aquella tarde, pero a la vez tan distinto… Lizzy sabe que el tiro de la chimenea ha sido limpiado y que ya no hay peligro de que vuelva a ocurrir una desgracia. Su mirada luego va hacia las ventanas, que lucen cristales nuevos, encargados por la señora Towers y sufragados por Su Señoría. En su mesita de costura, un ramillete de flores silvestres desafían con su color y vitalidad el aire triste y gris de la casa.

—Tus niños, Lizzy… —dice Jane, siguiendo su mirada—. Las han traído los pequeños de la escuela dominical…

Lizzy asiente y se pasa violentamente por los ojos la mano que no sostiene su hermana, espantándose unas lágrimas de vergüenza, culpa y miedo.

No puede — _no debe_ — sentir miedo en su propia casa… Porque esta sigue siendo su casa…

Y entonces da un paso al frente y cruza el umbral.

* * *

Lizzy está sentada en su butaca de siempre, junto al fuego. Acuna en su manos una taza de té caliente, y con los ojos cerrados inhala su aroma, vibrante y fuerte, dejándose llenar por él.

—¿Me dirás lo que te aflige, Lizzy? —pregunta Jane con dulzura, desde la otra butaca junto a la suya. Quizás otra persona se hubiera mostrado renuente a tomar asiento allí donde se sabe que falleció una persona, pero las Bennet siempre han hecho gala de un sentido práctico producto de las estrecheces (aunque no penurias) con las que han vivido. Un buen asiento es un buen asiento, ni más ni menos—. Sé que no es por el señor Collins, que en paz descanse, o al menos —y aquí Jane aparta la vista, pudorosa, temiendo quizás haber forzado la confianza de su hermana más de lo debido—, no enteramente por su causa…

Lizzy deja salir un suspiro y con resignación —porque Jane tenía que saberlo—, deposita el platito y la taza sobre la mesita, junto a las flores.

—Mi marido ha muerto, Jane —comienza a decir en voz baja—, y yo no siento lo que se supone debería sentir… Debería llorar su ausencia, pero no lo amaba… ¿Recuerdas, Jane, cuando Charlotte, tú y yo hablábamos de cómo sería enamorarse? Parece que fue hace una eternidad… Qué jóvenes éramos, qué ingenuas… —Una sonrisa triste, preñada de nostalgia, muere en sus labios—. Nunca amé al señor Collins, que el Señor le dé paz, pero quizás hubo algo parecido a un distraído afecto, de la clase que nace por la pura y obligada convivencia… A decir verdad, Jane, me atrevería a llamar alivio a esta insensibilidad de mi corazón… Pero si es así… —Y su voz se quiebra un tanto—, ¿en qué me convierte esto?

—Mi querida Lizzy… —No hay reproche ni acusaciones en las palabras de Jane, tan solo afecto, puro y sincero, y una comprensión y aceptación que exceden los límites entre hermanas.

—Soy una persona horrible… —dijo Lizzy, llevándose las manos, convertidas en apretados puños, al rostro y tapándose la cara.

—No, querida —corrige Jane con dulzura—, tan solo eres humana…

—¿Lo soy? —pregunta ella, dejando caer las manos en el regazo, mirándola con ojos brillantes que ansían el perdón de Jane.

—Ah, mi Lizzy, por supuesto que lo eres… —Jane ladea un tanto la cabeza y le brinda una sonrisa suave y comprensiva—. El corazón siente lo que siente…

Y la señora Collins cierra los ojos e inspira con fuerza. Jane la ve luchar contra fantasmas invisibles, contra los demonios que han acechado los rincones oscuros del alma, llenos de reproches y arrepentimientos. En silencio, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego, Jane aguarda, expectante, el momento en que su hermana cuadre los hombros y alce desafiante el mentón, porque ese será el momento de su callada victoria.

¡Ah! Ahí está…

Jane quisiera gritar de alegría, pero ella nunca ha sido una persona proclive a manifestar la profundidad de sus emociones. Lizzy, su Lizzy, es la vehemente, la visceral, la determinada… Su Lizzy siempre ha sido un espíritu valiente decidido a conquistar el mundo con la sola fuerza de su espíritu, si tan solo la naturaleza de su sexo le hubiera concedido una oportunidad. A Jane le alegra verla de vuelta, a pesar del luto, a pesar de un matrimonio que nunca quiso. Lizzy Bennet —no Elizabeth Collins— había regresado.

Lizzy luego se aclara la garganta y abre los ojos —irritados por el llanto sometido y domeñado—, y con gesto firme se alisa las arrugas invisibles de sus faldas. Solo entonces, Jane se levanta —en sus ojos aún hay destellos de alegría— y toma de la mesita la cesta con la labor de costura de su hermana. De vuelta a su asiento, saca una madeja de enredada lana y procede con destreza a deshacer los nudos, para luego irla devanando sobre un carrete de madera. Por su parte, Lizzy contempla el fuego, con la mirada ausente, como si su pensamiento estuviera muy lejos de aquí.

Las dos fingen que no han hablado de lo que acaban de hablar y ambas lo saben perfectamente.

—Me sorprende que Lady Catherine aún no me haya echado de aquí… —comenta Lizzy en voz alta, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Acabas de enterrar a tu marido, Lizzy —le responde Jane—, y eso sería tremendamente grosero y poco cristiano.

—Pero lo hará… —declara con absoluta certeza—. Un nuevo párroco tendrá que hacerse cargo de Hunsford en algún momento.

—Entonces harías bien en irte preparando…

—¿Para regresar a Longbourn? —pregunta Lizzy—. Perderemos Longbourn, ¿verdad?

Las dos hermanas sienten un escalofrío de temor recorrerles la espalda. Sin un heredero legítimo, perderán a manos de la Corona la casa en la que nacieron, el hogar ancestral de los Bennet, lleno de risas, de carreras infantiles, de recuerdos en cada rincón. Lo perderán todo…

—Es de creer que nos concederán un tiempo para reubicarnos… —Jane reanuda su labor con la madeja de lana, tratando de aparentar más calma de la que realmente siente—. Los tíos Gardiner y la tía Phillips podrían acoger a alguna de las chicas… O eso espero… Habrá que hacer cálculos ajustados y ceñirnos a nuestro presupuesto para encontrar algún alquiler asequible que merezca la pena, y supongo que habrá que echar mano de nuestra exigua dote, pero…

—No lo sabes todo, Jane… —le interrumpió Lizzy, con un matiz de urgencia desesperada en la voz que hizo que Jane alzara el rostro con preocupación.

Jane deja entonces su butaca y se arrodilla en el suelo junto a Lizzy, apoya sus brazos sobre sus piernas, imitando aquel gesto que tantas veces hicieran con ella sus hermanas pequeñas. Jane ve cómo los ojos de su hermana brillan, si con lágrimas o por otra razón, eso no sabría decirlo… Lizzy se inclina y le susurra al oído dos palabras. Para que ni el aire pueda escuchar su voz.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Jane, con la voz entrecortada, sintiéndose demasiado agitada como para decir otra cosa.

Lizzy asiente en silencio y en los ojos de Jane brilló algo parecido a la esperanza.

—Madre nunca pudo… —susurró Lizzy—. ¿Y si yo tampoco puedo?

Jane alza el rostro y le sonríe con esa sonrisa suya, suave, cálida y serena, de quien halla la luz en medio de la oscuridad más grande.

—Mantén la fe —le dice, entrelazando su mano con la suya.

* * *

La tarde del día siguiente les trajo la visita del señor Darcy.

Cómo es que no había corrido a Hunsford en cuanto supo que Elizabeth dejó sus aposentos es algo que ni él mismo Darcy sabe. Un día más, se dijo, concédele un día más para reponerse… Ella va primero, ella va antes que nada… Contente y aguarda…

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para verla así… Arropada en su viejo chal, un tanto pálida y con sombras grises bajo los ojos, faltos de esa vivacidad que añadía espíritu a su natural hermosura. La viva imagen de la fragilidad… Y él siente crecer las negras alas de la ira contra el mundo por atreverse a dañarla…

—Señora Collins, señorita Bennet —Los saludos y formalidades son hechos. Lizzy, en su calidad de convaleciente, no se levanta de su butaca pero con un gesto amable lo invita a tomar asiento. Darcy niega con la cabeza, rechazando el ofrecimiento y permanece de pie, bajo el vano de la puerta, apretando el ruedo de su sombrero con manos inquietas hasta que la doncella lo retira—. Me alegro mucho de verla repuesta, señora.

—Solo gracias a su rápida intervención, señor Darcy —le responde ella.

—Señora Collins, verá… —dice él, y carraspea con suavidad para buscarse la voz—. He venido a proponerle en matrimonio. Cásese conmigo.

Jane salió a toda velocidad de la salita dejándolos a solas. Con la puerta abierta, eso sí, como manda el decoro…

Ninguno se dio cuenta.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA:** _¿Quién dijo aquello de dos meses para el siguiente capítulo? Mujeres de poca fe… XD_

* * *

Lizzy parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su cerebro registrara correctamente las palabras proferidas.

—¿¡Qué!? —alcanzó a preguntar, porque seguro que entendió mal. Es más, _debe_ haberlo entendido mal… Y quizás fuera debido a la sorpresa y a lo inesperado de tal proposición, pero las mejillas de Lizzy se cubrieron de un rojo furioso que contrastaba enormemente con su palidez de enferma.

—Cásese conmigo —repitió el señor Darcy, dando un paso firme al frente. Ella nunca sabrá lo que a él le costó hacerlo. Sin un sombrero en el que esconder el movimiento nervioso de sus manos, las llevó a la espalda y las sujetó entre sí con fuerza.

Y aguardó…

—Señor Darcy, es evidente que no puede usted estar diciendo lo que yo creo que está diciendo… —Lizzy cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a las sienes, ejerciendo presión para aliviar el incipiente (y repentino) dolor de cabeza. A él se le encogió el alma al verla padecer dolor, aunque solo fuera una simple jaqueca—. ¿Podría usted repetírmelo? —pidió ella cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Sea mi esposa —declaró él, con grave solemnidad: la espalda recta, la mandíbula cuadrada, el mentón alzado y los brazos a la espalda, mirándola desde arriba. Tan solo fue un instante brevísimo, pero tal estampa hizo sentir a Lizzy minúscula e insignificante. Y como es natural y lógico, Lizzy se rebeló contra tal sensación —mal errada percepción por su parte, puesto que Darcy lo único que hacía era escudarse tras lo que siempre ha conocido: la postura de su clase, su linaje, en resumen, su orgullo…

Pero eso ella no lo sabe…

Y con la chispa de la indignación brillando en los ojos y la boca entreabierta de puro asombro e incredulidad, Lizzy hace a un lado el chal que le cubre los hombros y se pone en pie, dando los dos pasos que los separan y alzando el rostro indómita para igualar en lo posible sus ojos, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas, para que él tenga que mirarla de igual a igual. Para borrarle de un plumazo ese aire de superioridad…

—Señor Darcy, no entiendo… Mi marido ha sido enterrado hace dos días —dijo ella, tratando de seguir la absoluta falta de lógica de esta conversación absurda—. ¿Me está pidiendo que me case con usted?

—Así es, señora… —le responde él, con esa seriedad y gravedad tan suyas.

—No comprendo nada, señor Darcy… —insiste Lizzy, frunciendo un poco el ceño con perplejidad y ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y su prima?

—¿Mi prima? —repite Darcy, y Lizzy pudo ver la genuina confusión danzar en su rostro.

—¿No está usted comprometido con ella? —le explicó Lizzy.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió él cuando dedujo la razón del inesperado cambio de rumbo de la conversación. Ella creía cierto el tremendo disparate que su tía pregonaba…—. No, nunca lo he estado ni lo estaré —declaró él, y consciente de que ella esperaba una mejor explicación, añadió—. Es ilusoria la creencia de mi tía en la existencia de un compromiso previo y se mantiene firme en obligarnos a un matrimonio que ni mi prima Anne ni yo queremos…

Ella asintió suavemente, comprendiendo (o al menos aceptando) que consideraba a Lady Catherine perfectamente capaz de interferir de esa manera en las vidas de su hija y de su sobrino. Que él fuera un solvente y adinerado propietario no tenía nada que ver con ese aparente compromiso absolutamente unilateral… Ni la alta sociedad se libra de perseguir un _matrimonio ventajoso_ …

—E incluso así, siendo usted libre para desposar a quien le plazca —continúa ella—, ¿me lo propone a mí?

—Ciertamente —Darcy asiente, con un gesto un tanto brusco de cabeza—, habría que solicitar una licencia especial del obispado para un nuevo matrimonio estando usted recién enviudada, señora Collins… —Y luego añadió, para prepararla para las peores circunstancias—. Y ambos tendríamos que soportar las malas lenguas y los rumores…

—No alcanzo a comprenderle, señor… —le interrumpe ella, sintiendo aquella chispa de indignación avivarse ante una observación por lo demás lógica y consecuente—. ¿Por qué habría usted de soportar las malas lenguas? ¿Tan ofensivo le resultaría emparentar conmigo?

—No, señora, me malinterpreta usted —le responde él, cuadrando las líneas firmes de su mandíbula y procurando medir bien sus palabras—, aunque de eso también se hablará, no lo dude… Es un hecho que provenimos de ambientes diferentes —añade él—. Pero yo me refería únicamente a su reciente viudez…

—Soy la hija de un caballero, señor —le replica ella, alzando el mentón con toda la altivez y dignidad posibles—. Igual que usted… —Y Darcy sintió el latigazo de sus palabras como si hubiera sido algo físico. Ella tiene razón, por supuesto. Ella no es la hija de un leñador ni de un campesino. Es una señorita, hija de caballero. Ni siquiera la falta de dinero puede obviar su nobleza de cuna… En eso siempre serán iguales… Darcy se remueve inquieto, cuadrando los hombros y chocando los talones de sus botas, que emiten un sonido brusco y seco que resuena en las paredes de la salita, y finalmente ladea la cabeza dándole la razón y reconociendo la verdad de sus palabras—. ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que querría usted desposarme, señor?

—Puedo salvarlas a todas… —dijo él por fin, y Lizzy no falló en advertir cierta urgencia en su voz.

Ella dio un paso atrás. _Así que era eso_ …

—¿Salvarnos? —preguntó ella, negándose a dar muestra alguna de debilidad. Ella también tenía su orgullo, un orgullo al que ya había tenido que renunciar antes—. ¿De qué tendría usted que salvarnos, señor Darcy? —preguntó ella, sabiendo bien la respuesta…

—Piense en Longbourn… Piense en su familia… —le respondió él, vaciando el pecho en una exhalación profunda—. Sin más herederos, señora Collins, el albacea de su difunto esposo ejecutará el testamento y Longbourn pasará a manos de los abogados de la Corona —Y luego, el golpe de gracia—. Su familia pasará necesidad… — _Miseria_ , fue lo que escuchó Lizzy en su cabeza.

—Lo habrá, señor. Habrá un heredero… —repuso ella. Y mientras él trataba de encajar la nueva revelación, con la sangre helándose en sus venas, el rostro de Lizzy se llenaba de ternura—. Estoy en estado de buena esperanza…

Lizzy se llevó la mano al vientre, que por temprano aún no delataba su condición, en un gesto inconfundiblemente maternal, y tan solo esperaba ya que el señor Darcy se rindiera de sus desatinos, balbuceara una disculpa cualquiera para excusarse y marcharse, porque una noticia como esa pone fin a cualquier intento de proposición de matrimonio. Nadie quiere el hijo de otro hombre… Pero en cambio, y para su sorpresa, su pretendiente (¿debería llamarlo así?) se recompuso y dio un paso al frente.

—¿Pero y si no es un varón, señora Collins?

Ella aprieta los labios con evidente disgusto… Como si ella ya no hubiera pensado esa posibilidad una y mil veces… Por su cabeza han pasado todos los escenarios posibles, todas las desgracias, pero también todas las venturas y alegrías. Y dadas así las cosas, Lizzy prefería hacer caso de la buena fe de su hermana y conservar la esperanza entregando su futuro a lo que hubiera de ser…

—Rezaré por que sea varón —le respondió.

—Puedo encargarme de todas ustedes —repitió él, insistiendo en ello como el beneficio fundamental de desposarse con él. Aquel famoso _matrimonio ventajoso_ para la novia, de cuyos lazos, redes y trampas llevaba Darcy huyendo toda la vida… La misma huida que le arrancó cualquier oportunidad con la Elizabeth Bennet de Longbourn… Él persistía, obcecadamente, creyendo que ese mismo argumento por el que la perdió hace casi seis meses, se la restituiría ahora…

—Sé que lo haría, señor —le reconoció ella, con una gentil inclinación de cabeza—. Le tengo por un caballero, uno al que no alcanzo a descifrar del todo, es cierto, pero ciertamente un caballero —Aquí ella suspiró y frunció de nuevo un tanto el ceño, mirándolo como si fuera realmente una criatura extraña, a la que no conseguía encajar en sus cómodas formas de ver el mundo. Él soportó estoicamente su escrutinio, mirándola por entre sus largas pestañas y aparentando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir—. Así que no entiendo cómo es que se ofrece usted a emparentarse con una familia de la nobleza rural, sin más medios ni posibles que la expectativa de un varón por nacer. Además, usted está dispuesto a casarse con una mujer embarazada de otro hombre. No le comprendo, la verdad… ¿Soy acaso su buena obra, señor Darcy?

—Señora, yo… —Él niega repetidas veces con la cabeza, tratando de hacerse explicar, de buscar las palabras correctas que la persuadan, pero fallando siempre porque acalla las verdades de su corazón que gritaban por ser reveladas.

—Si en algo me conoce usted —le interrumpe ella—, sabrá que no acepto caridad…

—Pero sí venderse a sí misma… —espetó él, sintiendo cómo el enojo arañaba sus entrañas. ¿Caridad? No es caridad y nunca lo será. Lo suyo es interés, es egoísmo, es esta fiera necesidad de tenerla como esposa, de amarla, bajo cualquier pretexto, incluso si tiene que cargar con una suegra que no respeta y unas cuñadas asilvestradas. _La necesita…_ Ella calla de golpe ante la ofensa pronunciada—. Palabras suyas, no mías, señora Collins.

Sí, ciertamente fueron suyas, en aquella discusión violenta que ahora parece tan lejana, donde ella reveló más de sí misma de lo que hubiera querido. Pero tampoco eran _realmente_ suyas, sino que se dieron por pensadas, por sobrentendidas y quedaron flotando entre los dos…

—Eso no le da a usted ningún derecho a repetirlas —Ella también estaba furiosa. Con las mejillas encendidas, se erguía sobre sus pies, el pecho jadeante, los ojos llenos de fuego y la mano inmóvil en el aire, la palma abierta a escasas pulgadas de su rostro.

Y él, oh condenado sea, hubiera querido ser golpeado para de alguna manera borrar la ofensa.

—Es cierto —dice con los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó—. Eso fue descortés y grosero por mi parte. Le ruego me disculpe por haberlas pronunciado, señora Collins —Y que aspen a Lizzy si no lo cree sincero… Es que para ella este hombre es un enigma… Cuanto más lo trata, menos lo conoce… A veces, especialmente cuando lo mira a los ojos, sinceros, honestos, cree que está a punto de rozar su verdadero ser con la yema de los dedos, para luego, un instante después (o una frase mal dicha después) se le escapa, inasible, indescifrable…

—Hablemos entonces con franqueza, señor… Si le aceptara a usted, señor Darcy, me estaría _vendiendo_ por segunda vez a un matrimonio que no deseo. ¿Y qué diría eso de mí?

—Mi oferta de matrimonio es un insulto para usted —declara él, dando un paso atrás, con esa certeza que no necesita de respuestas. Y el conocimiento de tal hecho es demoledor.

—Cualquier oferta de matrimonio es un insulto para mí —explica ella, tratando de discernir la sombría expresión de su rostro, y a la vez, queriendo hacerle entender las razones de su negativa. Pero él era un varón… Era libre… Jamás la comprendería—. Ya me sacrifiqué una vez por los demás. Y para mi vergüenza, usted es consciente de ello, señor Darcy…

—¿Está rechazándome? —pregunta él, con voz hosca, seca, usando la palabra que no se ha dicho, pero que está ahí, clavándosele en el corazón. Y duele como cuchillo al rojo… Lizzy voltea los ojos y suspira con exasperación. Ella tenía razón, él no entiende nada—. ¿Me es lícito saber las razones de su rechazo, señora? ¿O va a despacharme sin ninguna consideración a mi propuesta, señora Collins?

—No pienso cometer dos veces el mismo error, señor Darcy… —declara ella, mientras con el pulgar hace girar en su dedo su anillo de casada—. Le agradezco la generosidad de su oferta pero debo declinarla.

Y luego el silencio…

Un silencio que es un grito, pero que Lizzy no puede escuchar. Ella cree que tiene ante sí solo a un hombre al que jamás se le ha negado nada, acostumbrado a ser obedecido y a lograr todo lo que se proponga, sin saber que realmente es un hombre que la ha perdido dos veces, _a ella_ , y que solo contempla el abismo que se abre bajo sus pies.

En algún momento, cuando ella se remueve inquieta por el violento silencio, él alza con brusquedad la cabeza y exhala con toda la lentitud que le es posible, buscándose la voz para renunciar a ella. Y esta vez, definitivamente.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, señora Collins, por haberle hecho perder su tiempo —dice por fin, con una forzada inclinación de cabeza—. No la molestaré más.

No esperó a la doncella. Él mismo tomó su sombrero del perchero colocado a la entrada y abrió la puerta de Hunsford. Lizzy lo vio cruzar el jardín y salir al camino, su alta figura ligeramente deformada a través de los cristales del ventanal.

Él nunca miró atrás.


	18. Chapter 18

Desde Rosings Park les llegó la noticia de la partida del sobrino de Su Señoría. La señora Towers supo, gracias a la hija de la gobernanta de lavanderas de la mansión y también por el sobrino de uno de los mozos de establo, que el señor Darcy partió al alba, con las primeras luces, sin siquiera esperar al desayuno… Ensilló su caballo él mismo, en silencio, bajo la mirada atónita del tío del muchacho que más tarde se lo contó al ama de llaves de Hunsford, y esta, a su vez, a la señora Collins. Y al mediodía, seguramente ya medio condado lo sabría…

Lizzy no puede evitar cierta inquietud culpable. No es que vaya a cambiar su respuesta o esté arrepentida de haberle dicho que no —porque toda proposición de matrimonio tiene solo dos respuestas: sí o no. Y un rechazo es un rechazo—, pero su pecho se agita sometido al remolino tempestuoso de dudas, preguntas y un remordimiento… ¿Realmente le había hecho daño? ¿Tanto le había ofendido el no ser aceptado como esposo?

Pero es que ella seguía sin entender el porqué de tan absurda, insospechada e inexplicable proposición… Y Lizzy podría haber continuado sin problema alguno con unos cuantos sinónimos más que reflejaran su profunda turbación, de haberlo así querido, pero el señor Darcy le intrigaba sobremanera…

Para Lizzy no podía ser otra cosa que el señor Darcy quisiera sentirse un moderno caballero andante, enarbolando el estandarte del matrimonio en defensa del menesteroso (es decir, ella, y por extensión, toda su familia) por algún retorcido y extraño sentido de la obligación… En suma, por caridad, por lástima…

Y cuando creía que por fin lo había comprendido, que por fin había descifrado la razón primera del caballero, nuevas preguntas la asaltaban y suscitaban otras…

¿Pero qué clase de caridad malentendida es la que le incitaba a pedirle matrimonio a una mujer (escandalosamente) recién enviudada con madre y cuatro hermanas solteras? Con una dote ridícula, sin un pedazo de tierra al que llamar propio, gentes a las que apenas tolera… ¿¡Casarse!? ¿¡Con ella!? Y no solo eso, sino que después de saber de su estado (que Lizzy esgrimió como un arma para alejarlo), ¡insistió de nuevo! No, Lizzy es incapaz de comprender qué motiva a un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy a hacer lo que hace. No es que ella piense que es un hombre que ignore las desdichas ajenas, no es eso. Ella puede dar fe de que él mostraba más atención y cuidado por los arrendatarios de Rosings Park que la propia Lady Catherine… Sabía de su corazón generoso, y de su espíritu responsable y progresista, un tanto escandaloso para alguien que pertenece a una clase social anquilosada y estancada en las formas del pasado… A menos que su propuesta fuera una complicada manera de limpiar los insultos y desprecios de su tía. Quizás… Quizás era esta la razón… Sabedor de que su tía la desalojaría lo antes posible y que la posesión de Longbourn era precaria y sería disputada (en el mejor de los casos), le tendió una mano. Bueno, mejor dicho, le pidió la suya.

Pero no… ¡No, no, no! Lizzy no puede ni imaginar al señor Darcy haciendo lo mismo si otra fuera la afligida viuda residente en Hunsford…

Tiene que ser otra cosa… Tiene que haber otra razón para su extraño comportamiento…

Algo que se le escapa…

—…izzy, Lizzy —La suave voz de su hermana interrumpe sus cavilaciones—, te veo pensativa… Distraída… Si me permites la pregunta —Jane cruza las manos sobre el regazo. El té a su lado humea, creando una columnita de humo que danza con la brisa—, ¿te arrepientes de haber rechazado al señor Darcy?

Lizzy deja con cuidado la taza de té semivacía en la mesita mientras intenta ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. Hoy no arde el fuego del hogar. La tarde de primavera es luminosa, vibrante y llena de vida más allá de los muros de Hunsford, y la claridad entra por los ventanales abiertos de par en par.

—No, querida Jane, de eso no… —responde ella. Y con un suspiro, no tiene más opción que admitir en voz alta ante su hermana un fallo de carácter y reconocer que ha cometido un error… Pero esta es Jane, su dulce Jane, y ella jamás vería un defecto en nadie, y si por ventura lo viera, su corazón lo perdonaría y lo pasaría por alto—. Aunque me arrepiento de mis maneras tan poco corteses. Él se merecía mayor consideración por mi parte, pero me dejé llevar por mi orgullo, mi maltrecho orgullo, y temo que no le di la debida explicación. El señor Darcy se merecía al menos eso por mi parte…

—Creía que te desagradaba…

—¿Desag...? —pregunta, antes de comprender a qué se refiere Jane—. ¡No! ¡En absoluto! —exclama después, con más énfasis del que debería, en la parcial opinión de Jane—. Si bien no es alguien a quien pueda llamar amigo, y aunque tuvimos muy mal comienzo, como recordarás —Jane asiente con suavidad. En Meryton aún se hablaba de aquella ofensa que infligió el señor Darcy a la segunda de las Bennet: _Es tolerable, pero no lo suficiente hermosa para tentarme_ a mí _; y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para prestar atención a las jóvenes que otros han despreciado_ *—, nuestras conversaciones (discusiones, debería decir) han mantenido mi mente ágil, salvándome del tedio de esta vida lejos de todo lo que amo. Y comienzo a sospechar, querida Jane, que él buscaba la controversia conmigo intencionadamente…

—Pero Lizzy, no ha sido más que amable contigo…

—Cierto…

—Y te salvó la vida…

—Indudablemente… —afirmó Lizzy, dándole la razón—. Pero estoy segura de que no quieres que me despose con él por un equivocado sentido de la gratitud, ¿verdad, Jane?

Su hermana baja los ojos a su propia taza y niega suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que rechazaste su propuesta?

—Jane, mi inocente Jane —le responde Lizzy, con la voz preñada de ternura y de cariño sin disfrazar—, tú que solo puedes ver lo bueno de la gente que te rodea… —Lizzy tiende la mano en el espacio que las separa y Jane hace a un lado su taza para ofrecerle la suya. Se quedan mirándose, con los brazos tendidos entre ellas y las manos entrelazadas, y su gesto silencioso expresa más afecto fraternal que el que pudieran proporcionar las palabras—. El matrimonio para una mujer supone ponerse al servicio de otro hombre, entregarle sus sueños y su libertad, y servirle, sin protestar, sin un reproche… —La mano de Jane aprieta con suavidad la de su hermana—. Al menos para las mujeres de nuestro tiempo, obligadas a casarse porque es lo único que pueden hacer, ser esposa supone alienar su vida y sus propias esperanzas, renunciar a sí mismas, traicionarse porque es lo socialmente correcto. Y yo, querida hermana, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo…

—Oh, Lizzy —Jane repite aquel gesto de la primera tarde en que Lizzy salió de su lecho de convaleciente. Sin soltar su mano, se levanta y se arrodilla junto a su hermana, y se lleva su mano a la mejilla, en una caricia que procura infundir consuelo—, ¿tan desdichada has sido?

—Me he vuelto gris, Jane… La obediencia al esposo es una labor agotadora que me ha ido robando la alegría, y en ocasiones he bordeado el desánimo más absoluto —Jane toma la otra mano de Lizzy y las aprieta con las suyas, llevándoselas a la frente, tratando de domeñar las lágrimas que siente por venir. Pero la voz de Lizzy, aunque triste, sigue siendo firme—. Me he rebelado luchando por pequeñas libertades (minúsculas, a decir verdad), para mantener vivas esas partes de mí que me hacen ser yo, pero no son más que gotas de agua para un sediento… Me ahogo, Jane, me asfixio… —Jane ya lloraba, rendida a la tristeza y a la pesadumbre—. La señora Collins no es la Lizzy Bennet que tú conociste…

—Debería haber sido yo… —declara Jane, el rostro enterrado en el regazo de Lizzy, aún sin soltar las manos de su hermana.

—¡No! ¡No digas eso! —exclama Lizzy con vehemencia, obligándola a soltarse, a que alce el rostro y la mire a los ojos—. La única alegría de mi boda fue salvarte a ti, mi querida hermana, y librarte de este destino.

—No debimos pedirte tanto…

—Yo lo acepté…

—Pero no querías.

—Debía…

—¡Lizzy! —exclama Jane, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en el regazo de su hermana. Lizzy se inclina y deposita un leve beso sobre el cabello de Jane.

—Y eso me hace preguntarme —susurra sin mirarla—, ¿y si el señor Darcy tiene razón? ¿Y si estoy siendo orgullosa, tan altivamente orgullosa como para poner en peligro a mi familia y a este hijo sin padre?

Jane alza el rostro y se seca las lágrimas con tal natural elegancia y dignidad que Lizzy no puede más que admirar a su hermana. Con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos, seguía siendo serenamente hermosa… Como aquellos perfiles de diosas de la antigüedad que veía en los libros de su padre…

—Lizzy querida —le dice, aclarándose el llanto y la voz—, ya te lo dije en su momento: Mantén la fe…

Y Lizzy la ama tanto que quiere creerla con todas sus fuerzas…

—Tú tienes fe por las dos —le dice, y una sonrisa, de aquellas de Longbourn, se dibuja en su rostro.

—Y tú, futura madre —agrega, con más que fingido reproche—, debes comer por los dos…

Pero Jane guarda una pena tras su sonrisa. Guarda los sueños rotos y el dolor del primer amor… Si ella hubiera sido correspondida por Charles Bingley, si hubiera sido suya esa venturosa dicha, quizás hubiera podido haberle ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento a su hermana… Pero los "Y si" no conducen a nada más que a la tristeza… Jane Bennet lo sabe por propia experiencia…

.

* * *

.

 _* **NOTA:**_

 _Sí, Darcy de verdad dijo algo tan horrible:_

"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_ , and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men."


	19. Chapter 19

Pero ni siquiera la visita en solitario del Coronel Fitzwilliam —desacostumbradamente solo, sin su eterna sombra—, para despedirse antes de incorporarse a su regimiento, alivian las inquietudes que atenazan el corazón de Lizzy. Ella quiere mantener la fe, de veras que sí, pero esta criatura inocente que le crece en el vientre carga sobre sí el destino de demasiada gente. Es injusto, terriblemente injusto… Lizzy aprovecha la ocasión para agradecerle también a su visitante su intervención aquella tarde. Al hombre, curtido en batallas al servicio de Su Majestad, se le mudó el semblante, transido por la pena y el disgusto…

—Señora, yo quisiera haber ayudado más… —le responde él, mirándola con ojos tristes.

Pero el coronel trae también un encargo. Para él es tan solo la entrega de una misiva, pero para Lizzy es algo con lo que ya contaba. Cruza una rápida mirada con su hermana y luego vuelve a la carta lacrada, que yace en su regazo, donde el relieve en rojo de la casa de Bourgh parece traer consigo la estridente voz de Lady Catherine.

—No la esperaba tan pronto… —susurra Lizzy.

—¿Sabe acaso lo que es, señora Collins? —pregunta Richard, a riesgo de resultar indiscreto, pero la tristeza de la señorita Bennet y la seria resignación de la señora Collins no hacen más que suscitar su curiosidad por su contenido.

—Puedo imaginarlo, coronel… —Lizzy exhala un suspiro y toma de nuevo la ominosa carta en sus manos—. En fin, era cuestión de tiempo —Y en una falta de modales (pues las cartas —salvo misivas urgentes— suelen leerse en privado) solo disculpada por la confianza en el coronel y su propia curiosidad, Lizzy se levanta a por el abrecartas. No tiene sentido demorar lo inevitable… Con un movimiento seco, rompe el lacre que sella la misiva y sus ojos recorren las letras, de una caligrafía angulosa, abigarrada y afilada, como la propia Lady Catherine—. Efectivamente, su tía me invita a abandonar Hunsford.

—Pero, pero… —Un escalofrío de espanto y asombro recorre la columna del hombre mientras lucha por buscar las palabras. Richard es un hombre que ha visto los horrores de la guerra, conoce a gentes de toda la escala social y sabe de las grandezas y miserias de que es capaz el ser humano. Pero ver cometer tal atropello de manos de su propia tía…—. Eso es poco cristiano, hacerle eso a usted… —Richard sacude la cabeza, decidiendo que sus palabras son demasiado vagas, demasiado suaves, y luego alza con firmeza el mentón y Lizzy ve en sus ojos aquella chispa de enojo que también vio en su primo. Motivadas por diferente causa, es cierto—. Es una ofensa para con usted, señora Collins… Un insulto deliberado…

Lizzy le concedió una pequeña sonrisa —ciertamente los sobrinos de Lady Catherine no son como ella, a Dios gracias—, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y luego añadió:

—Su tía tiene la autoridad, el derecho y la voluntad de hacerlo, coronel, así que no estoy en posición alguna de negarme —Él quiso protestar de nuevo, pero ella siguió hablando—. Es cierto que esperaba algo más de tiempo, pero… —Lizzy dobla la carta y la cierra, y vuelve a tomar asiento.

—¡Precisamente ahora! —exclama Richard, la voz un poco más alta de lo debido, aún sin creerse del todo tamaña falta de consideración. Las dos jóvenes alzan el rostro, sorprendidas ante su vehemente incorrección. Él, bajo su mirada, carraspea para aclararse la voz y ganar algo de tiempo para ganar algo de compostura (al menos exteriormente)—. Mi tía debería haberle concedido un tiempo para reponerse de su reciente cambio de estado civil, señora…

—No se preocupe, coronel. No tiene usted que disculparse por los actos de otra persona…

—¿Y qué hará usted, señora? —pregunta, el pecho lleno aún de burbujas de enojada ira contra su propia tía…

—Regresar a Longbourn, por supuesto… —responde Lizzy. Hunsford nunca llegó a sentirse como un hogar, pero ¿y Longbourn? Ahora que su padre no está, ¿qué recuerdos la aguardan allí? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir llamándolo hogar?—. Por favor, transmítale usted mis respetos a Su Señoría y dígale que dejaré Hunsford en cinco días.

—¿Solo cinco?

—Cinco —confirma ella—. Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar, señor…

—Comprendo… —responde Richard. Y entonces se pone en pie, frente a las dos damas, y choca los talones en un gesto marcial y una inclinación de cabeza—. Mis mejores deseos, señora Collins, y ojalá el destino cruce de nuevo nuestros caminos.

—Lo mismo le digo, coronel —le desea Lizzy, poniéndose de pie a su vez, y respondiendo a su cortesía con una reverencia. Jane, a su lado, hace lo mismo—. Ha sido un placer conocerle y contar con su amistad…

Aunque ambos sabían que no había forma de que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse.

* * *

Los días siguientes, mientras Jane y la señora Towers preparan la casa para el nuevo párroco, Lizzy rehace su exiguo equipaje y dispone de las pertenencias de su marido para caridad. De su ajuar se desprendió de casi todo. Se deshizo de camisones, sábanas y toallas que le recordaran las obligaciones de su vida de casada. Conservó sin embargo, la mantelería, con las iniciales de los cónyuges primorosamente bordadas, un pequeño retrato y unas cuantas cartas, como regalo o recuerdo para la criatura que estuviera por nacer. Los libros —salvo los que trajo consigo de Longbourn, que pertenecieron a su padre— se los cederá todos al nuevo párroco —ya que no había ninguno que suscitara su interés. Lecturas como los sermones de Fordyce* nunca fueron de su agrado… De su difunto esposo no guardaría más que el luto y su anillo de desposada. Además, le quedaría de él un recuerdo vivo del tiempo en que ejerció de esposa. Y si Dios lo quiere, será promovida de viuda a madre.

El correo de la tarde les trajo carta de Longbourn. Bajo la mirada expectante de Jane, Lizzy rompe con cierta ansiedad el sello de lacre y del pliego cae una nota. La carta, bastante extensa y escrita en el envés del pliego, como era la costumbre, es de su madre y comienza a leerla en voz alta:

 _Querida hija:_

 _A causa del disgusto, tu pobre madre no tiene fuerzas ni espíritu para sostener una pluma. Es por ello que tu hermana Mary será quien te transcriba mis palabras._

 _¿Cómo se le ocurre al señor Collins morirse antes de tiempo y dejarnos en la indigencia? Escúchame bien, hija… Jamás ha creado Dios una criatura más egoísta que el varón…_

 _Ayer, cuando ni siquiera habíamos desayunado, un hombre, de negras ropas y semblante aún más fúnebre, tocó a nuestra puerta. Dijo ser el representante del condado que venía a ejecutar la incautación de Longbourn para la Corona, sea lo que sea lo que signifique eso..._

A Jane se le escapó una exclamación y a Lizzy las manos empezaron a temblarle y las líneas le bailaban, confundiéndose unas con otras, hasta que la mano suave de Jane sobre la suya le obliga a detenerse para sosegarse y solo después, cuando cree que la voz no se le quebrará, poder continuar la lectura.

 _Querida Lizzy, casi se me para el corazón cuando los hombres que venían con él entraron y empezaron a sacar nuestros muebles al jardín, listos para ser trasladados para subasta. No mostraron ninguna compasión por mis pobres nervios ni hicieron caso de mis ruegos desesperados. Me vi en la calle, en las cunetas, en la vergüenza de ser desahuciada de mi propia casa… Creí que me moría y que iría a hacer compañía a tu señor padre, que en paz descanse…_

 _Pero la llegada de un carruaje de lujo hizo que se me cortara el llanto de sopetón. Me quedé sin respiración, hija… Todo el carruaje gritaba dinero: maderas nobles, herrajes dorados y caballos de la más noble estampa… De allí descendió un hombre, elegantemente vestido, que resultó ser abogado, y se dirigió directamente al hombre que ignoraba mis súplicas. Le entregó con grandes florituras un papel, cruzaron algunas palabras que no alcancé a oír y —oh, milagro divino— volvieron a meter los muebles en mi casa._

 _Me desmayé casi inmediatamente. El sentido me duró hasta llegar al dormitorio y ya en mi cama sucumbí a mis pobres nervios y a tantas emociones. Necesité sales y paños fríos para poder levantarme a cenar y comerme ese estofado irlandés tan sabroso que prepara Hill. Aún tengo escalofríos, y una jaqueca terrible… Qué falta de respeto para con una viuda y sus hijas huérfanas…_

 _Lizzy querida, debes tener un varón. No se te ocurra alumbrar a una hija. El corazón de tu madre no soportará ni un solo sobresalto más…_

 _Parece que la milicia pasará la primavera en Meryton. Dile a Jane que no demore en regresar o no le quedarán solteros disponibles._

Y así termina la carta. Luego el silencio, solo roto por el susurro del papel… Lizzy toma en sus manos la nota, una simple cuartilla doblada en dos, con la misma letra de Mary, y se la cede a Jane, para que sea ella quien la lea en voz alta.

 _Querida hermana:_

 _Lizzy, fue terrible… Los gritos de madre y de Lydia, el llanto desgarrador de Kitty, el miedo a vernos en la calle, el semblante desencajado de Hill… El jardín lleno de nuestras cosas, de toda nuestra vida: la mesa del comedor, el piano que nos regaló padre, su escritorio… Todo era inventariado, etiquetado, tasado allí mismo y se le apuntaba un precio de salida… Yo quería gritar también, pero solo oía el grito en mi cabeza… ¿Cómo pueden ponerle precio a una vida entera?_

 _Doy gracias a que ni Jane ni tú tuvieron que vivir esta pesadilla._

 _Lizzy, parece que el abogado venía con un requerimiento para detener cualquier actuación sobre Longbourn en tanto tú, como esposa legítima del último propietario reconocido, des a luz a su hijo póstumo, hasta que se sepa si existe o no heredero en la línea sucesoria para la hacienda. Según nos explicó, si es un varón, heredará Longbourn de pleno derecho al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, quedando tú, en tanto su madre y tutora, como albacea y ejecutora de sus bienes. Pero si nace una niña, la Corona regresará y deberemos abandonar Longbourn…_

 _Madre cree que aún conservamos la casa gracias a la generosa intervención de Sir Lucas o del tío Gardiner. Pero Lizzy, el carruaje en el que llegó el letrado, valía más de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera pagar… Además, nosotras nos enteramos de tu estado tan solo un par de días antes. Ni el tío ni Sir Lucas lo saben aún… ¿Cómo es que este hombre ya lo sabía? ¿Cómo venía de Londres con todos sus papeles ya dispuestos? ¿Por qué no nos reveló el nombre de la persona que ha abonado sus honorarios? ¿Cómo es que la intervención de este anónimo benefactor nos ha conseguido tiempo?_

 _Querida hermana, ¿se lo has dicho a alguien más que tenga la voluntad y el dinero para protegernos?_

 _Recuerdos a Jane. Rezo por tu salud y la de mi sobrino o sobrina. Seré tía, y eso me hace feliz._

.

* * *

.

 *** NOTA:**

El reverendo James Fordyce existió realmente y escribió _Sermones para mujeres jóvenes._ El libro alcanzó cierta popularidad en determinados sectores y pasó a ser conocido simplemente como _Los sermones de Fordyce._ Tal era la lectura con la que el señor Collins amenizaba las veladas en Longbourn, mientras decidía con cuál de sus primas desposarse. Pero Mary Bennet era la única que disfrutaba de estas lecciones morales para jovencitas, y encontraba en ellas aliento para su espíritu filosófico.


	20. Chapter 20

Tenía que ser el señor Darcy, por supuesto… ¿Quién más si no?

Solo él contaba con los recursos, los medios y los contactos… Alguien como él, con su conocimiento del mundo y de la administración de tierras, sabría de inmediato qué hacer para no perder Longbourn.

Pero si es él —si realmente es él—, su intervención suscita un gran interrogante: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba a ayudar a la mujer que lo rechazó? Y no precisamente de muy buenas maneras… ¿Por qué, después de cortar los lazos de la urbanidad y la cortesía con su negativa, iba él a hacer algo por ellas? ¿Especialmente algo que nunca le pidieron?

 _Y que tan solo la alejaba más y más de él_ …, susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Lizzy no podía preguntarle sin avergonzarlos a los dos, evidentemente. Ya es lo suficiente incómodo el pensar que _posiblemente_ está en deuda con él… Y del abogado ya se sabía que no iba a revelar quién abonaba sus honorarios… Así que Jane y Lizzy, tras darle la debida consideración, optaron por mantener la fantasía de que su madre pensara en alguno de sus parientes Phillips o Gardiner… Y si alguna vez, alguno de sus tíos lo desmentía, siempre podrían alegar que jamás supieron con certeza la identidad de su benefactor… Pero la verdad, la indiscutible verdad, era que el señor Darcy les había conseguido tiempo…

* * *

Y llegó el día en que las orquídeas y los libros de su padre volvieron a hacer el camino de regreso a Longbourn.

Es mayo cuando llegan a Hertfordshire. Longbourn es y no es el mismo. Se yergue orgulloso, pero más viejo… Grietas en la pintura que levantan el enfoscado y maderas de ajado barniz… Las enredaderas de la fachada parecían crecer fuera de control y amenazaban con ahogar las ventanas, pero el jardín rebosaba vida… En medio de la algarabía producida por su madre y sus hermanas menores, Lizzy huyó y abrió la puerta del antiguo despacho de su padre y para su horror, las orquídeas que allí quedaban no lucían como lo hacían bajo los cuidados atentos de aquel… La habitación había permanecido cerrada y solo Jane de tanto en tanto entraba a regarlas. Mary había hecho lo posible por evitarles el ahogamiento, pero claro, carecían de los mimos y de la sabiduría del difunto señor Bennet. Pero aún vivían…

Lizzy desliza un dedo sobre la vieja madera pulida del escritorio de su padre. Sus recuerdos más tempranos con su padre son de esta habitación, que a sus pocos años a ella le parecía mágica… La forma en que la luz se colaba por los cristales, la danza extraña de las motas de polvo en los haces de luz, el silencioso sosiego de esta habitación convertida en refugio, el olor a misterio, a secretos, que solo más tarde supo que era cuero, madera y tabaco…

Finalmente, Lizzy exhala un suspiro, haciendo a un lado la nostalgia y los recuerdos, y toma asiento en la vieja silla de su padre… El almohadón habrá que volver a rellenarlo, y las cortinas hay que lavarlas. Y renovar el juego de escritura, pliegos, tinta, y lacre y un par de plumas…

El sentido práctico de Lizzy se dispara y busca un pedacito de papel en el que ir anotando las tareas. Así la encuentra su madre, que la observa más allá del umbral sin atreverse a entrar…

—La hacienda de los Bennet recobrará su brillo, su prestancia —le dice, y su voz es casi un susurro... Como si el decirlo demasiado alto tentara a que el destino enredara sus hilos…

—Madre —le dijo Lizzy, con un suspiro cansado—, Longbourn nunca volverá a ser de los Bennet —Lizzy odiaba hacerle esto, odiaba robarle la luz de sus ojos.

—Pero Lizzy —le replicó su madre—, si das a luz un varón…

—Si doy a luz un varón, madre —le interrumpió ella— será un Collins. Un Collins que heredará Longbourn…

* * *

Se sentó tras la mesa de su padre, mientras su vientre crecía mes tras mes. Ella sabía llevar bien las cuentas y la administración, claro que sí, pero no tenía ni idea de rotación de cultivos ni de qué terrenos eran los mejores para según qué cosas… Así que una de sus primeras decisiones como señora de la casa fue despedir al administrador que había contratado su difunto marido y que solo venía cada cuatro o cinco semanas y echaba un ojo por encima… Un dinero desperdiciado, eso es lo que era… En su lugar, contrató como capataz al hijo mayor de la señora Stitson, cuya finca era la que más rendimientos daba de entre todos los arrendatarios de Longbourn y que parecía saber muy bien cómo sacar el máximo provecho de la tierra.

Quería —oh cielos, cómo quería— pedir un préstamo para encofrar los canales de irrigación y de esta manera optimizar las dulas (así descubrió Lizzy que se llaman los turnos de riego) y evitar la pérdida innecesaria de agua… Estaba convencida de que si invertía en infraestructuras, a la larga redundaría en la calidad de las parcelas, y por ende, la de las cosechas… Pero con un suspiro y una caricia sobre su vientre hinchado, tuvo que reconocer que si perdían Longbourn, no podría afrontar los pagos y la vida ya sería lo bastante difícil para todas ellas sin obligaciones monetarias añadidas.

Había que ser realistas… Todos los planes a largo plazo tendrían que esperar…

Lizzy y toda su familia rezaban para que su criatura fuera un varón.

* * *

—Oh, vamos, Lizzy —le suplicó Lydia, con lágrimas de cocodrilo y ese tono nasal de víctima heredado (o copiado) de su madre—. El regimiento está por irse de Meryton y ya no habrá nada que hacer…

Pues claro… Déjale a Lydia hacer su voluntad y disfrutar de la vida sin tomar nada más en consideración… Los Forster la habían invitado a acompañarlos a Brighton, encandilados por su carácter arrollador y su vitalidad, y aunque en otras circunstancias _quizás_ pudiese aceptar el ofrecimiento, Lizzy se negó a autorizar el viaje. Su madre ya había abandonado el despacho, derrotada y convertida en un tembloroso montón de nervios, llorando porque a su joven hija se le negara disfrutar de los placeres de la juventud, pero Lydia aún insistía, no se daba por vencida y eso solo le provocaba una jaqueca a Lizzy.

Dos eran las razones principales por las que Lizzy —como cabeza de familia y señora de la casa— se negaba a dar su permiso. La primera era que Lydia tenía solo quince años, y era demasiado joven para exponerse a las turbulencias del mundo más allá de los límites del hogar. Y la segunda, bueno, Lizzy tenía la certeza de que a Lydia ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza…

—No irás a Brighton, Lydia —le respondió con sequedad—. Estás de luto...

—Tú eres la que está de luto, Lizzy —le espetó su hermana. Lizzy se sintió arder, como si la sangre se le convirtiera en fuegos de ira en las venas. Se puso en pie y golpeó la tabla del escritorio. Lydia dio un brinquito sorprendida. Ella jamás había visto a Lizzy de esa manera y supo que por una vez había traspasado los límites de su tolerancia. Aunque ella no usaría nunca estas palabras…

—¿¡Y padre!? —exclamó Lizzy, la mano aún apoyada en el escritorio, latiéndole de dolor por la fuerza con la que golpeó—. ¿Ya no recuerdas a padre?

Y enfrentada al pasado —que no es algo en lo que Lydia suela perder el tiempo pensando—, por una vez, las lágrimas de Lydia se tornaron reales… Sollozó bajito, como si no supiera qué hacer con lágrimas verdaderas.

—Es injusto —susurró.

Lizzy suspira, y el suspiro se lleva el enojo consigo, porque Lydia es Lydia. Es injusto que padre muriera y su juventud la desperdiciara con el negro del luto… Es injusto que padre muriera y no la dejara probar sus alas… El universo de Lydia es muy pequeño y no comprende lo que ocurre más allá de sí misma… Pero esa sesgada percepción del mundo no es culpa suya... Eran sus padres quienes tenían que haberla instruido y educado. Ellos eran quienes tenían que haber puesto límites a sus caprichos. Es muy probable que ya sea tarde para enmendar los errores de sus padres, pero Lizzy tan solo puede ofrecerle la orientación y el afecto de hermana…

—Ya, ya... —le dice, mientras rodea con dificultad el escritorio, sosteniéndose el vientre, para pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto de consuelo—. La vida es injusta, Lydia —añade—. Cuanto antes lo aprendas, mejor...

—Pe-pero... —balbucea Lydia entre hipidos nerviosos—. Solo tengo quince años...

Lizzy entorna los ojos y añade:

—Cuando se cumpla el año de la muerte de padre, podrás aliviar el luto...

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella, vacilante.

—Sí —le responde Lizzy, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—¿Podré ir a bailes? —pregunta Lydia, deshaciéndose de los brazos de su hermana.

—Bailes no —le dice Lizzy, ladeando la cabeza—. Eso es impropio. Año y medio al menos.

—Humpf —protestó Lydia, cruzándose los brazos enfurruñada como una niña pequeña.

—Pero podrás ir a recepciones privadas y cenas fuera de casa…

—¿De veras? —Lydia alzó la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

Cuando Lydia se fue, más o menos satisfecha, Lizzy creyó que había resuelto una crisis familiar. De veras que sí… Pero agobiada por los quehaceres de Longbourn, Lizzy falló en advertir los desacostumbrados silencios de Lydia, y en sus desaires a Kitty, cuya compañía parecía rehuir y que ahora condenaba a la soledad sin su otra mitad.

Lydia tenía un secreto…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _El luto durante el período de la Regencia, era de seis meses para un padre, y un año para uno de los cónyuges. Pero según otras fuentes, se habla de un año para los padres, y un año y medio para los cónyuges._


	21. Chapter 21

_Estimado señor Darcy:_

 _Sé que escribirle es altamente impropio, y un atrevimiento por mi parte, especialmente teniendo en cuenta nuestra última conversación, pero le escribo esta carta motivada por la necesidad y la desesperanza._

 _Quizás por experiencias vividas, sepa usted alguna forma de localizar en Londres a George Wickham. Le ruego me disculpe por traerle a la memoria disgustos del pasado, pero hoy, señor Darcy, puedo hacerme una justa idea de lo que no quiso decirme aquella mañana para no ofender mi sensibilidad… Pero a pesar de su consejo y de las medidas adoptadas en casa, mi hermana menor Lydia ha causado su propia desgracia. Mi tío Gardiner, de Gracechurch, lamentablemente no sabe ni por dónde empezar a buscarlos…_

 _Sé que pronto el nombre de mi hermana estará en boca de todo el mundo, pero le ruego conserve la discreción el mayor tiempo posible. Es mi intención obligarlos a casarse, para al menos minimizar el inevitable daño, pero he de encontrarlos primero, señor Darcy. No me atrevería a importunarlo con la vergüenza de mi familia de no quedarme ninguna otra opción…_

 _Hoy soy capaz de entender cabalmente su profundo resentimiento contra Wickham. Y he de decir que lo comparto…_

 _Atentamente,_

 _Elizabeth Collins_

* * *

Cuando la gestación alcanza determinada fecha (unos siete meses) o el vientre ha crecido en demasía, las damas de cierta posición se ven obligadas a la reclusión domiciliaria. Tal confinamiento se debe a la pragmática convención social de evitarles a los demás el disgusto de enfrentarse con las realidades más sucias de la vida (entiéndase procreación, nacimiento, sexo y muerte), las cuales, obviamente, se deberían circunscribir tan solo a la intimidad del dormitorio. Pero Lizzy no tiene esposo ni hermano al que encomendarle esta desgracia sobrevenida, y en ausencia de un varón en su casa (Bennet o Collins) que vele por la reparación de la ofensa (o al menos de la honra), le corresponde a ella tal obligación. Los intentos de su pobre tío Gardiner resultan tan descorazonadores e inútiles que Lizzy ahora mismo se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo si así obtuviera un indicio del paradero de los fugados… Cuanto más tiempo pase, más difícil será dar con ellos y peor será el escándalo… Oh, cómo quisiera Lizzy ser un varón, dejar atrás las convenciones que la constreñían y poder cabalgar hacia Londres para hacer entrar _en razón_ a su hermana y a Wickham...

Así que Lizzy hace lo impensable, aunque realmente no es que tuviera otra opción: con el abultado vientre ralentizando sus pasos, da órdenes a Betsy de preparar el equipaje para ellas dos y partir a Londres al día siguiente. Lizzy expondrá su prominente embarazo a la censura del mundo abandonando la intimidad de Longbourn (un pequeño escándalo para enmendar otro mayor, le dice a Jane). Y una vez más le tocará a la doncella actuar de acompañante y velar por el decoro, porque las mujeres de bien no viajan solas (quién sabe qué les puede pasar si empiezan a usar el cerebro por sí mismas…). A media mañana Lizzy dejará atrás los gritos y los lamentos enloquecedores de su madre y partirá con Betsy a Londres en el carruaje de postas, para ver si hay algo que se pueda salvar de la honra de todas las Bennet.

Dos cartas preceden su viaje, enviadas con el último correo de la tarde a Londres: una a su tío, anunciando su llegada, y la otra al hombre que aún es un enigma para ella…

* * *

Por fortuna, la carta de Elizabeth le encontró en Londres, en Darcy House, mansión de la familia ubicada en Mayfair, a una cómoda distancia de la calle Grosvenor donde residían los Bingley (no demasiado cerca como para sufrir los asaltos diarios (mal llamadas visitas sociales) de la hermana de su amigo ni demasiado lejos como para impedirles a los dos amigos verse con relativa frecuencia). El que Darcy estuviera en su residencia capitalina ya era de por sí inusual, ya que durante la estación estival, Londres se vaciaba de sus próceres y gentes de buen vivir. El calor no hacía más que desenmascarar e incrementar la pestilencia natural de Londres y los ricos —o aquellos con posibles— huían del hedor de la capital del reino. Más o menos a la misma hora en que Lizzy y Betsy emprendían camino, Fitzwilliam Darcy abría la correspondencia en su despacho. Decir que se sorprendió al ver carta suya es quedarse corto. Jamás, jamás, se imaginó que Elizabeth Collins quisiera reanudar los lazos que con tanta severidad cortó aquel día. Si bien la emoción primera de recibir una carta de ella —como piruetas de un corazón enamorado— dio paso a una furiosísima indignación por la nueva tropelía cometida por Wickham. El que Elizabeth le hubiera enviado una carta a Londres y no a Pemberley ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza.

Darcy nunca contestó a esa carta, sino que se presentó directamente en la calle Gracechurch (demasiado cerca de Cheapside, famosa por sus comercios y absolutamente carente de _glamour_ o _finesse_ como lugar de residencia para aquellos dotados de estilo y fortuna, en la parcial (y necia) opinión de las hermanas de Charles Bingley), hizo sus averiguaciones hasta localizar la residencia que Elizabeth mencionaba en su carta y solicitó una entrevista con el señor Gardiner y la señora Collins. Pero según le informaron, ella no había llegado aún a la ciudad.

Los Gardiner conocían el nombre del señor de Pemberley, por supuesto. La señora Gardiner se crió en Derbyshire y sabía de la familia Darcy y de su alto status en la buena sociedad. Pero eso no explicaba en absoluto qué hacía allí el mismísimo señor Darcy, en su casa, a esas horas, preguntando por su sobrina y en un estado de inquietud apenas velado por la seriedad de su semblante. Hasta que Darcy enarboló la carta en que Lizzy le pedía ayuda. Y ellos, como buenos y sensatos tíos, supusieron que la relación entre el señor Darcy y su sobrina debía ser lo suficiente profunda como para confiarle de su puño y letra tal escándalo familiar, y por tanto, confiaron a su vez en él. Darcy nunca les desmintió la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Elizabeth.

* * *

Era pasada la hora del té cuando Lizzy llegó a casa de sus tíos en el landó de alquiler que las traía a Betsy y a ella desde la última parada de postas. Cansada, algo mareada por las largas horas soportando baches mientras su cabeza volaba con una barbaridad detrás de otra a cuenta del destino de sus hermanas (por culpa de la imprudencia de Lydia y de la mezquindad de Wickham), Lizzy simplemente aceptó sin mirar la mano amable que la ayudó a descender con mucho cuidado del carruaje en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Ella, atenta a los escaloncitos del carruaje, que apenas podía ver a causa de su criatura, supuso que era su tío, pero la mano que la sostenía resultó demasiado firme y joven como para serlo. Y con sorpresa y cierta fascinación —como si mirara al abismo desde su lugar seguro—, constató que esa mano que no soltaba aún la suya pertenecía al dueño de los ojos azules más intensos que hubiera visto en su vida.

Es un momento extrañamente perturbador para ambos. Debería ser incómodo, embarazoso y hasta un tanto humillante, pero realmente no era ninguna de esas cosas. Si algo, era este un momento de iluminación y de aceptación para los dos.

Para él, porque es la primera vez que la ve después de aquella proposición fallida que puso fin al sueño de una vida a su lado. El embarazo no hace más que añadir belleza a sus rasgos, y quisiera tanto, tanto, que el hijo que lleva en el vientre fuera suyo. ¿Cómo decirle cuánto la admira por desafiar al mundo y echarse a los caminos para proteger a su familia, cómo decirle que en su corazón jamás habrá otra? Darcy no lo sabe... Ni puede...

Y para ella, porque jamás imaginó que fuera a venir en persona. El hecho de que él estuviera precisamente aquí no hablaba más que de su buen corazón para ayudarlas. Ella lo _sabe_ ahora… ¿Cuántas veces se ha equivocado con él? ¿Cómo ha podido equivocarse tantas y tantas veces? Y pensar que alguna vez lo tildó de orgulloso y lleno de prejuicios… Ah, Lizzy, qué obstinada puedes llegar a ser… Es ella la que debería haber dejado a un lado su maldito orgullo herido (y su vanidad, debe reconocerse ella) y desechar cada una de las ideas preconcebidas con que juzgó su carácter. Estaba aquí… El hombre podría perfectamente haber ignorado su carta y haberse desentendido de quien le rechazó una vez. Pero aquí estaba… Mirándola…

—Los ha encontrado, Lizzy —dijo la voz esperanzada de su tío. Esta vez sí que era su tío Gardiner, Lizzy apartó la vista de Darcy, lo miró y se aseguró de confirmarlo—. El señor Darcy los ha encontrado.

Ella volvió entonces sus ojos de nuevo hacia él, pronunciando una pregunta sin palabras, y él asintió, en silencio, pero entendiendo cada palabra.

El señor Gardiner tan solo miraba a uno y a otro mientras se hacía preguntas…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _El (des)orden entre las dos primeras escenas es deliberado y con propósito narrativo._

 _Darcy is back! Ah, mujeres de poca fe… XD_


	22. Chapter 22

La pensión de la señora Younge fue siempre su primera opción, y allí estaba, el muy sinvergüenza. La señora Younge, la que fuera señorita de compañía de Georgiana, había sido su cómplice bien gustoso para enredar a su hermana con historias de amor y casi buscarle la ruina en Ramsgate… Despreciables los dos, él y ella… Jugar con el corazón y las ilusiones de su hermana así… Si _al menos_ la hubiera amado de verdad… Pero no, como siempre Wickham solo iba tras la _diversión_ o el dinero fácil…

Poco después de la debacle de Ramsgate, Darcy había sabido que con el dinero obtenido por asegurar su silencio (y careciendo de referencias que le permitieran la posibilidad de desgraciar a alguna otra muchacha inocente), la señora Younge había montado una pensión que pretendía pasar por decente, pero que a juzgar por las frecuentes entradas y salidas de su clientela, parecía más un prostíbulo improvisado de medio pelo.

Y lo que es peor —según pudo constatar desde su puesto de observación al otro lado de la calle—, la señorita Lydia no parecía en absoluto disgustada por su nueva situación.

* * *

—Voy con ustedes —declaró Lizzy.

—No —respondió con firmeza el señor Gardiner.

—Sí, tío —insistió ella.

—Lizzy querida, en serio no puedes estar pensándolo… —le reconvino su tío.

—Señora —intervino Darcy, la mandíbula apretada y el semblante más serio que nunca—, el sitio al que vamos no es lugar para usted… —Darcy debería haberlo sabido mejor. Pues claro que ella querría venir… Ya había viajado a Londres, poniéndose en riesgo a ella y a su bebé, exponiéndose a ser reprobada por los cotilleos y comadreos, pero por supuesto que ella no iba a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras el futuro de sus hermanas se iba por el desagüe.

—Pero yo tengo que… —protestó ella.

—Por favor —le pidió Darcy, interrumpiéndola y dando un paso al frente—, confíe en nosotros. Tenga fe…

Y esas palabras, tan parecidas a aquellas que le dijo Jane no tanto tiempo atrás, hacen que Lizzy se detenga en seco.

Él vio la lucha en sus ojos, vio la rebeldía y la preocupación, e incluso los destellos oscuros y fugaces del miedo. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado, que renunciara a esa necesidad suya de controlar la situación y que diera un salto de fe al dejar el curso de acción en otras manos. Pero Darcy supo también el momento exacto en que Elizabeth aceptó su derrota y convino con ellos.

Ella exhaló un suspiro contrariado y tomó asiento, llevándose las manos al vientre. Las dejó allí, abrazando con suavidad a su criatura, como si así pudiera protegerla de los daños del mundo horrible en que su madre vivía. Luego asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto brusco y seco, y se rindió a ser observadora y parte ajena de los planes para esta noche.

—Gracias, Lizzy —susurró su tío, la voz llena de cariñoso afecto. Ella esbozó una sonrisa suave y triste de aceptación.

—Señora —dijo Darcy, haciendo que Lizzy alzara el rostro para mirarlo—, quisiera su permiso para informar de la situación a alguien más —Lizzy y su tío ladearon la cabeza, interrogantes, instándole a continuar, y de ser otra la situación, Darcy hubiera sonreído (un poco) por lo similar del gesto de tío y sobrina—. Es de esperar que su hermana… —Darcy tuvo que callar un instante, buscando incómodo las palabras adecuadas—, que su hermana se resista a venir con nosotros. Su tío y yo necesitaremos asistencia…

—¿El coronel está en Londres? —preguntó ella, porque Richard Fitzwilliam es la primera persona que se le viene a la mente, dada la lealtad recíproca entre los primos.

—No, está destacado en el norte —le respondió él—. Pero sé de alguien en quien podemos confiar, señora.

—¿Está seguro, señor Darcy? —vaciló ella—. No quisiera implicar en este 'delicado' asunto a más gente de la estrictamente necesaria…

—Le hablo de Charles Bingley… —declaró Darcy, como si lanzara una bomba a sus pies. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y una expresión escandalizada, de espanto y temor (no por ella, Darcy lo sabía, sino por su hermana Jane) se dibujó en su rostro.

—No, el señor Bingley no, por favor —rogó ella—. Si lo supiera, él nunca...

—Confío en él, señora —afirmó Darcy, imprimiendo convicción a sus palabras—. Y además...

—Además, ¿qué? —inquirió Lizzy. Darcy dedicó una mirada rápida al señor Gardiner, que observaba el intercambio con bastante interés.

—No creo que haya otro hombre, aparte de mí —dijo Darcy por fin— y su señor tío, aquí presente, más indicado para velar por los intereses de las hermanas Bennet…

Lizzy jadeó, buscando el aire que de repente le faltaba. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Estaba queriendo decir lo que ella creía que decía? Pero no… Seguramente no… O sí, porque si algún día (Dios así lo quisiera) Bingley reanudaba aquel cortejo disfrazado de amistad, bruscamente interrumpido, tendría todo el derecho del mundo a saber en qué familia se metía. Sí, de acuerdo… Eso explicaría el posible interés de Bingley por su familia… Pero ¿y él? ¿Qué interés tiene Fitzwilliam Darcy en hacer esto? ¿Emparentar con ellas? ¡Pero si ella ya lo rechazó! ¿Aún guardaba esperanzas? O peor aún, constató Lizzy con una dolorosa punzada en el corazón: lo hacía precisamente por tener esperanza… Porque él nunc-…

Lizzy sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de los pensamientos atronadores que no la dejaban pensar… Bingley, sí. No Darcy… Piensa en Bingley y en Jane…

Lizzy cerró los ojos e inspiró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada se clavó en la de Darcy, que aguardaba firme, imperturbable, con las manos a la espalda increíblemente recta, y sentía sobre sí la mirada inquisitiva del señor Gardiner.

—Confío en usted, señor Darcy, y en su criterio —Solo entonces el aire pareció abandonar su pecho y Darcy volvió a respirar. Y si fuera otro, alguien más audaz, se habría permitido besar su mano, agradeciéndole la confianza que ella le otorgaba. Pero él no era más que quien realmente era—. El señor Bingley habrá de ser... —concordó ella con un nuevo suspiro—. Si usted confía en la discreción de su amigo, yo también, señor Darcy.

—Con mi vida, señora —agregó él, con la gravedad requerida.

—Pues bien, señores —dijo Lizzy, dando por concluida la cuestión—, tráiganme a mi hermana.

Y Darcy inclina la cabeza, en una cortesía algo brusca pero tan solemne, tan formal, que Lizzy no pudo menos que pensar que parecía un juramento, una promesa sin palabras.

Su tío, testigo casi silente de esta conversación, no deja de preguntarse qué clase de hombre haría esto por una mujer que no pertenece a su familia. Es casi como si… _Como si quisiera que algún día lo fuera…_

Y cuando los dos hombres se van, su tía se apresura a entrar y a tomarla de las manos, sentándose a su lado, prestándole todo el apoyo que su presencia y su compañía puedan darle a su sobrina.

Una vez más, Lizzy quisiera haber sido varón para poder acompañarlos, y maldijo de nuevo a esta hipócrita sociedad que condenaba a las mujeres por un solo error, mientras que se ignoraban los cometidos reiteradamente por los varones.

Y también quisiera tirar de las orejas a Lydia —¡como mínimo!— hasta hacerla gritar de dolor por exponer a sus hermanas no casadas al escándalo y a la infamia.

* * *

—Charles, a riesgo de perder tu amistad, hay algo que tengo que contarte…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Caroline Bingley después de que anunciaran su visita a horas tan poco apropiadas. El señor Darcy había llegado como un huracán solicitando una reunión privada con el cabeza hueca de su hermano, dejándola a ella con la palabra en la boca y muriéndose de malsana curiosidad.

Porque a Caroline efectivamente se la comía la curiosidad… Y los nervios, también… Sentía en su estómago como mil mariposas de desazón revoloteándole por dentro sabiendo que Darcy estaba por fin bajo el mismo techo que ella. Desde febrero, eran ya sus buenos cinco meses de ausencia injustificada. ¿Quién necesita ir a visitar a una tía vieja que vive en el campo, desconectada de la emoción de la temporada en Londres? Pero Caroline se había ocupado (con bastante diligencia, hay que añadir) de mantenerse presente en la vida del señor Darcy carteándose personalmente con la mojigata de la señorita Georgiana y haciendo que Charles mencionara expresamente en _todas_ sus cartas que ella preguntaba por su salud y que añoraba sus conversaciones. A Caroline le causaba cierta inquietud saber que había regresado a Londres desde junio al menos, sin haber logrado verlo, sin saber de sus planes para el verano, pero ninguna de sus artimañas habituales había servido para traerlo (atraerlo) a su presencia… Por eso había demorado tanto su partida lejos de esta apestosa y vacía ciudad. Si pudiera visitar Pemberley…

Descartó sus pensamientos con un gesto de la mano, sacudiendo con vigor un abanico de plumas frente a su rostro. Ahora estaba aquí. Eso es lo que importa. Estaba aquí por fin. En su casa y hablando con su hermano. En privado. Con el supuesto cabeza de familia. Y eso solamente podía significar _una sola cosa_ …

¿Será que por fin el señor Darcy se había dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella? Como la señora Darcy, Caroline aportaría a Pemberley distinción, belleza y elegancia. ¿Estaría hablando con su hermano de su intención de desposarla? El señor Darcy sin duda estaba pidiendo la bendición de su hermano para cortejarla formalmente. Sí, sí… _Tenía_ que ser eso…

La puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente y Caroline dio un respingo por lo inesperado. El lacayo que aguardaba afuera se apresuró a mantenerla abierta mientras un Charles con el semblante descompuesto pedía inusualmente a gritos su sombrero y su bastón. Caroline estaba tan pendiente del señor Darcy, el cual caminaba tras su hermano, que no advirtió el ceño fruncido ni los normalmente dulces ojos de su hermano convertidos en ascuas de indignación.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Charles? —La voz chillona de Caroline resonó en el hall y la escena en movimiento se detuvo solo por un segundo. La verdad es que llevaba allí aguardando (las señoritas no espían ni tratan de escuchar a hurtadillas) sus buenos veinte minutos a que su hermano y su prospectivo marido salieran del despacho (estancia inexplicablemente vedada a su persona) y le revelaran la sospechada razón de su visita—. El señor Darcy es nuestro invitado y creo que…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Charles, mientras le arrebataba de las manos el sombrero a su sirviente—. ¡Cállate, Caroline!

Y por una vez, Caroline se calló, paralizada y estupefacta porque su (manipulable y conformista) hermano le había levantado la voz por vez primera. ¡Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan insultada! ¡Ella! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

¿No se habrá atrevido a negarle su mano a Darcy, verdad?

Pero el señor Darcy no le dedica más que una mirada indiferente, casi como por casualidad, como si realmente no tuviera _ningún interés_ por ella, mientras Caroline se siente hervir de furia, de rabia y de ansia insatisfecha. Darcy sigue a su hermano sin decir ni una palabra y ambos cruzan las puertas de la mansión dejándola a ella atrás.

Sola. Humillada. Sin prometido.

Sin Darcy.

* * *

Afuera, justo al otro lado de las puertas cerradas, Charles se detiene un instante para abrocharse los botones de su abrigo ligero. Le tiemblan un poco las manos a causa de su desacostumbrado estado de ánimo y ha de pelear con los botones. Darcy se coloca silenciosamente a su lado y aguarda.

—Tú y yo tendremos tiempo de hablar, Darcy —le dice Charles, en voz tan baja y contenida que su amigo tuvo que acercarse un poco más para poder escucharlo—, de cómo has interferido deliberadamente en vidas ajenas —Charles inspira, con los dientes apretados, tratando de buscar el sosiego, porque realmente no sabe cómo manejar este vértigo de emociones que siente. No está en su naturaleza—. Pero eso será en otro momento.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? —le pregunta Darcy, aún inseguro de cómo comportarse con su amigo después de revelarle la verdad.

—Darcy —dijo Charles con un suspiro, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados—. Independientemente de si alguna vez puedo recuperar a J-…, a la señorita Bennet —se apresura a corregirse. Es una suerte que sea de noche y no pueda advertirse el rubor que enciende sus mejillas—, la familia no merece quedar deshonrada por un canalla y una cabecita llena de pájaros. Si esto no se maneja bien —añade con seriedad—, ninguna de las Bennet podrá casarse con dignidad y la sociedad las despreciará por el capricho de la hermana menor… ¡Hasta yo sé eso! —exclamó, dándose un golpe en el pecho con la palma abierta—. Y en cuanto a ti… —Charles lo miró, y lo vio aguardando con gravedad, dispuesto a respetar su decisión, cualquiera que fuera. Al final, soltó un resoplido más propio de campesino que de caballero, pero que venía muy bien para la ocasión—. Por supuesto que en algún momento te perdonaré… Pero hoy tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer…

Darcy dejó escapar un suspiro que en todas partes se interpretaría correctamente como de alivio.

—¿Sabes, Charles? —le dijo—. Estoy orgulloso de ti…

Y mientras Darcy bajaba los escalones de la entrada y él mismo abría con premura la puerta del carruaje donde les aguardaba ya el señor Gardiner, Charles se permitió esbozar una sonrisa…


	23. Chapter 23

**_NOTA:_** _Mi agradecimiento a los usuarios guests por sus amables y cálidos reviews y especialmente a Rocío por su constante apoyo y su entusiasmo._

* * *

Darcy podía percibir la incomodidad del señor Gardiner a su lado. El pobre hombre seguro que no había pisado jamás esta zona de Londres. Pero permanecía en silencio, alerta, con los ojos clavados al otro lado de la calle, y se llevaba un pañuelo a la nariz, en un intento inútil de evitar la hediondez del aire. Las aguas fecales corrían por los bordillos de las aceras y una rata muerta, con el vientre hinchado por la descomposición, pasó flotando a sus pies. Le agradaba el señor Gardiner, sí. Una cabeza sensata y un espíritu dispuesto a buscar el bien de su familia. Eso es más de lo que podía decir de algunos parientes suyos… Charles, con la mandíbula apretada, también observaba en silencio.

Cuando llegó el momento, un gesto de Darcy le bastó a Charles para ponerse en marcha. Y con un seco movimiento de cabeza y un toque ligero a su sombrero, se despidió de ellos.

* * *

Hubo gritos, por supuesto…

Cuando la señora Younge se dio cuenta de que su antiguo patrón ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, gritó para alertar a su 'amigo'. El cual, avezado en estas lides, se apresuró a recoger las botas y bajar corriendo las escaleras de servicio, dejando atrás a una estupefacta Lydia. Pero como ya había sido previsto, en cuanto Wickham abrió la puerta de atrás, con la clara intención de largarse y que el mundo reventara a sus espaldas, se dio de bruces con un más que dispuesto y 'persuasivo' Charles Bingley.

Arriba, en la destartalada habitación que Lydia llamaba 'su nidito de amor', Darcy y su tío la encontraron en ropa de cama, la viva imagen de la languidez despreocupada. Con un '¡Jovencita, por una vez ten vergüenza'! atronador, su tío corrió a cubrirla con una sábana que alguna vez conoció mejores días.

Lydia, aún desconcertada por la inexplicable marcha de su amante y por el más increíble bramido de su tío (e insólito para alguien de tan buen carácter), no acertaba a entender del todo qué estaba sucediendo, así que también ella empezó a gritar… Y la desdichada no calló hasta que vio regresar a su Wickham, acompañado del señor Bingley. Pero Lydia no le dedicó al caballero más que una mirada, antes de cruzar la habitación (dejando caer la decorosa sábana en el proceso) a socorrer a su amor, que parecía estar teniendo problemas de alguna clase: venía doblado a la mitad, sosteniéndose el vientre, como si el aire le faltara del pecho, o mejor dicho, como si realmente estuviera incapacitado para respirar adecuadamente en estos momentos… ¿Estaría enfermo?

Y allí, entre las cuatro paredes viejas y malolientes que encerraban su historia de amor, tuvo lugar una conversación de hombres, aburrida y tediosa (Tonterías de dinero, algo sobre deudas y una renta anual… ¿Escocia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Escocia en todo esto? ¡Qué tontería!), a la que Lydia prestó poca atención —la sonrisa que lucía su Wickham (victoriosa, vanidosa y rebelde, como si sostuviera el mundo en sus manos) era mucho más interesante— hasta que se fijaron las condiciones de su boda. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Casada a los quince! Ah, cómo la iban a envidiar en Meryton…

* * *

La noche estaba avanzada cuando en la calle resonaron los cascos de los caballos y un carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia Gardiner. El libro que leía Lizzy cae al suelo al levantarse a mirar por los visillos de la ventana. Su tía, que mal dormitaba, también se pone en pie y alisa con diligencia sus faldas.

La puerta se abre y con la veteranía que dan los años, la señora Gardiner se hace cargo enseguida de la situación y ordena un té para las señoras y un jerez para los caballeros. No, es tarde para un jerez. Mejor un brandy. Se lo han ganado.

—Mañana —le susurra con voz cansada su marido—. Se casarán mañana.

Lizzy lanza una mirada rápida al señor Darcy, como preguntándole si eso era verdad. Este, serio y grave como suele ser habitual en él, confirma con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y Lizzy suspira de puro alivio. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus rasgos fue recompensa suficiente para el caballero.

Y cuando Lydia se retuerce y se suelta del brazo de su tío, Lizzy avanza hacia ella para tomarla del otro y conducirla _fraternalmente_ escaleras arriba.

Elizabeth más tarde sabrá que la ausencia del señor Bingley responde a razones eminentemente prácticas, y por lo demás, sensatas. Wickham (para evitarle la tentación de otro intento de fuga) ha sido 'persuadido' de trasladarse a otra pensión, lejos de la posible injerencia de la señora Younge, donde estaría en constante y obligada compañía de uno de los tres hombres.

* * *

—¡Lydia Bennet! ¡Regresa a la habitación inmediatamente! —La voz de Elizabeth tronó con tal fuerza que bajó las escaleras y fue escuchada con absoluta claridad—. ¡No saldrás de aquí sino para ir a la iglesia!

—¡Solo me tienes envidia, porque mi marido es más guapo que el tuyo! —Una niña, eso es lo que era Lydia. Una niña frívola, tonta e incapaz de comprender el alcance de sus acciones ni de sus palabras. Ni del daño que era capaz de hacer con ellas—. Y mi boda será mucho más romántica…

Pero Lizzy tomó con afán la tarea de ilustrar y amonestar a su hermana, a juzgar por las vehementes y pueriles protestas de Lydia que se siguieron oyendo por un buen rato. En el saloncito de la planta baja, la señora Gardiner dio otro sorbito a su reconfortante su té caliente. El señor Darcy y el señor Gardiner, por fin con su bien merecido brandy, fingían hacer cualquier otra cosa.

A ninguno de los Gardiner les importó la gritería. Al señor Darcy tampoco.

La honra sería restaurada, y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	24. Chapter 24

Al día siguiente, después de la ceremonia religiosa, para la que se habían conseguido las debidas licencias especiales, la flamante señora Wickham y su esposo partieron al norte, con una parada especial prevista en Longbourn.

Lizzy aún se maravillaba de que la licencia de matrimonio solo hubiera demorado un día en conseguirse, y sospechaba —no, a estas alturas, _tenía la certeza_ — de que el señor Darcy había apresurado lo indecible los trámites burocráticos para regularizar la situación legal de su hermana (mejor dicho, para devolver la honra de todas las Bennet).

Mientras Lydia agita la mano que luce su nuevo anillo por la ventanilla del carruaje, desbordante de alegría, estúpidamente feliz de estar casada con su oficial de deslumbrante casaca roja y cordones dorados, Lizzy le devuelve el gesto con aire ausente. Pobre Lydia… Pobre cabecita llena de pájaros… Este matrimonio habrá de ser su castigo y su penitencia. Tendrán que soportarse el uno al otro y Lizzy espera que Lydia sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la vergüenza y el peso del adulterio. Porque esa es sin duda la vida que le espera… Aunque lo más probable, dado su carácter vano, es que desarrolle una ceguera voluntaria y selectiva. Sí, eso sería lo mejor para ella… Vivir feliz en su pequeño mundo y ser ajena a las fallas de su esposo sería lo mejor para ella…

En cuanto el carruaje se pierde de vista, su tío se marcha a su oficina, a atender el trabajo descuidado en estos días de crisis familiar y su tía desaparece en las cocinas para hablar con el servicio. Bingley hace rato que partió, en cuanto el sacerdote los declaró desposados, anticipando la tormenta que le esperaba en casa por gentileza de su querida hermana Caroline. Quedan pues, solos, Lizzy y Darcy, y entran a la salita, que permanece con la puerta abierta, tal como manda el decoro.

Ella toma asiento con cierta dificultad y se alisa con cuidado las faldas negras sobre su vientre. El señor Darcy aguarda de pie, al otro lado de la habitación, en silencio. Está incómodo, eso es evidente, por la forma en que su mandíbula se tensa y una línea de preocupación atraviesa su frente. Lizzy inspira y cruza las manos sobre su criatura, sabiéndose obligada a decir estas palabras en voz alta.

—Le debo más que la honra y la reputación de mi familia, señor…

—Señora —se apresura a replicar él, casi interrumpiéndola—, de ninguna de las maneras iba a permitirles ningún daño o disgusto, si estaba en mi mano impedirlo —En dos zancadas acorta la distancia que los separa y se sienta frente a ella—. Yo siempre buscaré el bien para usted, señora, independientemente de mi proposición y su rechazo de aquel día… —Y aquí Lizzy advierte, una vez más, esa sombra de tristeza en el azul de sus ojos—. Lo menos que quiero es que se sienta usted obligada a…

—Lo sé… Lo sé… —le interrumpe ella, alzando blandamente una mano—. Sé, ahora lo sé, que usted es así. Su generosidad no entiende de resentimientos y no puedo más que estar agradecida con usted —Lizzy desvía entonces la vista y finge ocuparse en un hilo de su manga—. Además, si tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas es solo gracias a usted y a su abogado.

Darcy ladea la cabeza y un gesto de disgusto tuerce sus labios.

—Di instrucciones muy precisas para que jamás se mencionara mi nombre —dijo él, molesto—. Usted no debía enterarse nunca…

—Y así se hizo, señor… —responde ella, con los ojos risueños—. Pero muchas gracias por confirmar mis sospechas.

¡Una trampa! Elizabeth le había tendido una trampa y él solito había caído de lleno. Sus mejillas se colorean con un ligero rubor —adorable en un hombre de su apostura— y por fin una sonrisa agracia sus rasgos.

—Muy astuta, señora Collins —le dice, aún sonriendo—. Me rindo ante usted… —añade, inclinando la cabeza en reconocimiento a su ingenio—. Pero jamás debería haberlo sabido…

—En cualquier caso, le agradezco que nos haya concedido tiempo —explica ella, y el fantasma del desahucio revolotea por la habitación. Se lleva las manos al vientre, y recorre con ellas la curva turgente de su embarazo. _Varón, hijo mío, debes ser varón…_ , pareciera decirle. Pero luego, endereza los hombros y alza el mentón, como siempre le ha visto Darcy hacer cuando se enfrenta a la adversidad o a lo que no puede controlar—. Y sospecho que también le han dado a Wickham más de lo se me comunicó.

—Señora, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me habla… —contesta él, desvaneciéndose el humor de sus facciones, pero la forma en que Darcy volvió a cuadrar su mandíbula y cómo los ojos se le pintaron de herida tristeza hicieron que el corazón de Lizzy se le encogiera en el pecho…

 _¿A cuánto ha renunciado este hombre por alguien que no le es nada? ¿Cuánto habrá pagado para convencer a Wickham de desposarse con alguien de quien ya obtuvo lo que quería?_

 _¿Y por qué?_

—Le debemos tanto…

—No me debe usted nada… —replica él, casi con brusquedad, alzando las manos frente a él, poniendo punto final a ese hilo de pensamiento—. Si yo hubiera sido más abierto con usted, quizás…

—Usted me advirtió, señor, de la manera que mejor pudo sin exponer los secretos de su familia —le contesta Lizzy, queriendo apaciguar ese dolor viejo que ve en sus ojos—. Fui yo la que fallé en notar el cambio de actitud de Lydia.

Y luego el silencio. El viejo reloj de péndulo (comprado de segunda mano tiempo atrás por su tío) parece sonar más fuerte en su pared, y de la calle les llega el bullicio de voces y carruajes.

—Fue mi hermana —A Lizzy le costó reconocer al señor Darcy en esas tres palabras. Su voz no parecía su voz, sonaba ajena, distante, derrotada…

—¿Disculpe?

—Fue mi hermana a quien Wickham casi desgracia para siempre —añadió él, con los hombros hundidos.

—¡Cielos! —Lizzy se cubre la boca con la mano, conmocionada. Es cierto que lo sospechaba, pero no quería ni pensarlo... ¿La señorita Georgiana? ¡Si era una cría! Ya, claro…, la edad no sería un obstáculo para Wickham, sino una ventaja…

—Jugó con su inocencia y sus ilusiones, el muy… —continúa él, mordiéndose los epítetos que no debieran ser pronunciados ante una dama—, pero solo estaba interesado en el dinero de su dote…

—¿Pero entiendo que usted lo impidió a tiempo? —pregunta ella, adelantando un poco el torso, preocupada por la muchacha que pudo haber tenido el mismo destino que su hermana.

—Solo por casualidad, señora… —responde él, dejando escapar un suspiro hondo—. Pero mi hermana quedó rota y yo aún no puedo perdonarme no haber sabido protegerla…

Y Lizzy ahora entiende la razón de esa tristeza en sus ojos… Mucho es el peso que soportan sus hombros, y arrastra consigo una culpa vieja, por las elecciones que hizo, por las decisiones que tomó. Y además, asume para sí cargas que no le corresponden solo por razón de su espíritu generoso…

—Usted lo hizo, señor Darcy —le replica Lizzy, levantándose y sentándose a su lado, más cerca—. Usted la salvó…

Y las palabras pronunciadas meses atrás, lejos, casi en otra vida, resuenan entre ambos…

 _Yo puedo salvarlas a todas…_


	25. Chapter 25

Uno de los beneficios inherentes al reciente estado civil de George Wickham fue la adquisición de un nuevo destino, limpio de deudas y de acreedores, _por cortesía_ de su antiguo amigo de la infancia. Porque como todo el mundo sabe, el dinero abre muchas puertas, aunque para su desgracia, ni él tenía dinero y _su puerta_ estaba ahora en Escocia. Pero no importa, de verdad que no. George no sería quién es si no se parara sobre sus pies y buscara la ventaja y la oportunidad cuando el mundo se le caía encima. Y Fitzwilliam Darcy era muy generoso cuando de proteger la honra de jóvenes señoritas se trataba… Aunque seguía sin entender qué interés tenía él en alguien como Lydia, una cosita tonta y casi ridícula, George no había vacilado en sacar provecho de la situación. Darcy podía permitírselo, no iba a arruinarse por unos cuantos centenares de libras más o menos, y se lo debía. Se lo debía y por ello, a medias lo odiaba, por negarle un estilo de vida para el que nació, y por completo lo envidiaba… Envidiaba muchas cosas: que tuviera más dinero del que pudiera gastar en toda su vida, su estatus, su clase, sus contactos, y ahora, envidiaba también al obvio objeto de sus afectos… Porque claro, cualquier curiosidad sobre las verdaderas razones de Darcy quedó debidamente satisfecha en cuanto puso el ojo en su futura hermana política. A la joven Elizabeth le sentaba bien el luto, con todo ese negro brillante cubriendo las curvas del embarazo avanzado, como si fuera una diosa pagana de la fecundidad. Los ojos brillantes de indignación, desafiantes, y los pechos más turgentes por la preñez, más plenos —tal como le gustaban a él—. Y mientras aguardaba en el altar, bajo la férrea custodia del pelirrojo insufrible y del fúnebre Darcy, Wickham fantaseó con la idea de cambiar de novia y de cama. Sí, Elizabeth añadía a sus encantos su condición, lo que para George no era más que la bendición de evitar consecuencias no deseadas que llevaran el estigma de la bastardía. Madura, en sazón…, así la miraba, relamiéndose los labios, como si fuera una fruta apetitosa que llevarse a la boca. Hasta que la mirada aviesa de Darcy y el irritante _Wickhaaaaam_ de la novia le recordaron que su fruta era otra, y no la prohibida…

En fin… Lydia habrá de ser… Siempre era agradable la tersura de un cuerpo joven y complaciente en la cama. Y estaba esa admiración en sus ojos, que hacía maravillas con su vanidad, pero por Júpiter, ¿tenía que reírse así?

Y mientras George contiene el impulso de taparse los oídos con las manos, observa la conversación de su _esposa_ (Cielos, ¿podrá acostumbrarse a decirlo?) con su señora madre. Hablan muy rápido, casi pisándose las frases, las mejillas encendidas y los torsos adelantados de emoción indisimulada. Les brillan los ojos y salpican, aquí y allá, su veloz charla con profusión de esas risitas ridículas, que recordaban más a un carruaje mal engrasado que a una persona.

¿Ese es el futuro que le espera? ¿Así será su mujercita con veinte, treinta años más?

Que el señor le dé fuerzas…

* * *

Lizzy demora su regreso un día más. No tiene ningún interés en pasarse horas en el reducido confinamiento del coche de alquiler con los señores Wickham. Además, a Betsy le tocaría ir sentada arriba en el pescante todo el viaje, junto al cochero, porque el cielo lo sabe, ella ahora necesitaba el doble de espacio que antes… Pero en esencia, la verdad es que Lizzy no soportaría viajar con ellos sin sentir deseos de estrangularlos con sus propias manos… A Wickham más que a su hermana, por supuesto. Y lo más _extraño_ es que nadie —ni sus tíos, ni los caballeros, ni siquiera los novios— sugirió la posibilidad de ahorrarle a la familia el dispendio de alquilar otro coche si realizaban el trayecto juntos…

Eso le concedió a Darcy una tarde más con la mujer que amaba.

¿Le habló palabras de amor? ¿Le confesó las verdades ocultas de su corazón?

No. Y no.

Fitzwilliam Darcy pone a su disposición el coche de su familia. Porque eso es lo que hace un caballero enamorado. Dejarla ir y hacerle un auténtico chantaje emocional, crudo y descarnado, a la mujer que ama, para salvarla de los inconvenientes del carruaje de postas, del mal estado de los caminos y para asegurarse de que llega con bien a su casa. Aunque eso suponga que él deba vivir con el fantasma de su ausencia.

—Está poniendo usted en peligro la salud de su propio hijo.

—Pero… —empieza a protestar ella.

—El viaje es largo, señora —alega Darcy—. Y mi carruaje es más cómodo y tiene mejor suspensión que el transporte municipal.

Lizzy alzó los visillos y miró a través de la ventana. Allí estaba, una berlina de maderas nobles y barnices oscuros que gritaban lujo y dinero. Y cortinas de damasco. Con asientos de almohadones rellenos de pluma que hicieron que a Lizzy se le escapara un suspiro. Los recordaba bien, porque cuando regresaron de la iglesia, el señor Darcy había insistido en que sus tíos y ella viajaran en su coche. Eran mullidos, suaves, y un auténtico alivio para su cargada espalda…

—Si le preocupa el qué dirán —continúa él, alentado por su silencio—, puede utilizarlo hasta una o dos paradas anteriores y luego continuar en el coche de postas, pero yo le recomendaría llegar hasta el mismo Longbourn. Es peligroso, señora, es peligroso para los dos…

La señora Gardiner asiente en silencio, dándole la razón al caballero, y da un sorbito a su taza de té. Y Lizzy, con una mano amorosa sobre su vientre, asiente a su vez con un nuevo suspiro y no puede más que darle la razón…

Una pequeña victoria.

Y Darcy es feliz con eso...

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Lizzy y Betsy viajaban cómodamente instaladas en el carruaje de la familia Darcy de regreso a Longbourn, allí se celebraba algo parecido al convite de bodas. Así quería la señora Bennet agasajar a su hija, a la que prácticamente habían subido al carruaje de postas —tan ordinario— sin dejarle disfrutar de su día más importante. Tremendo ultraje… ¿Cómo es que su hermana Gardiner no le organizó una fiesta?

—Y yo que creía que el señor Bingley era inofensivo como una mosca… —Y Jane, que prácticamente había desconectado hace rato de la cháchara sin sentido de su hermana, sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho al oír aquel nombre que pensó que nunca más volvería a escuchar—. Casi le pega un puñetazo a mi Wickham… De no haber sido por el señor Darcy, el novio hubiera lucido un ojo a la funerala en la boda… —continúa Lydia, y suelta otra de sus risitas estúpidas—. ¡Qué tontos son los hombres, Jane! Pero tú de eso no entiendes, porque eres soltera y yo no…

—¡Casada a los quince! —se le oyó exclamar a su madre por enésima vez, pañuelo en mano y lágrimas en los ojos…

Jane tuvo que respirar varias veces para sosegarse, porque incluso ella, de naturaleza pacífica, benevolente y proclive al perdón, tenía unas ansias horrorosas de encerrar a su hermana bajo llave en su antiguo cuarto y no dejarla salir hasta los treinta.

Y de ser otra, quizás hubiera amonestado a su hermana sobre su conducta impropia, pero Jane, la Jane que jamás dio voz ni alas a su amor, luchaba también contra el vértigo de sus emociones. Dejó de prestar atención a todo y a todos, y poco a poco, el mundo comenzó a desdibujarse por los bordes y las voces a su alrededor se fueron apagando hasta desaparecer, hasta que solo quedó ella y el nombre que llenaba sus pensamientos…

¡Charles!


	26. Chapter 26

La intervención del señor Bingley en todo este vergonzoso asunto de su hermana —según averiguó pronto Jane— no iba a suponer una renovación de su amistad. Es más, Lydia y su inconsciencia lo alejaban más de él, porque conocedor del secreto más vergonzoso de su familia, ¿cómo sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara si alguna vez sus caminos volvían a cruzarse?

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que la simple mención de su nombre provocaba estragos en ella, haciendo que esas mariposas de las que hablan los poetas, alzaran el vuelo enloquecidas dentro de su pecho. No, no había 'sanado' de sus afectos por Charles Bingley… Tendría —pobre Jane— que aprender a superar esos sentimientos que no le producían más que dolor y tristeza. Algún día se casaría con alguien, eso era un hecho, y lo mínimo que se merecería su marido, sería un pedacito intacto de su corazón no contaminado por el amor a otro hombre.

Con la partida de Lydia, renovando su promesa de no escribirles porque sus obligaciones de mujer casada no lo permitirían —Se ve que para ella, el ocio de la escritura es prerrogativa de doncellas y viudas—, el sosiego volvió a Longbourn.

Era, sin embargo, una falsa calma…

Lizzy vivía con molestias constantes y le costaba conciliar el sueño, porque la criatura se movía más que nunca, colocándose para venir a este mundo. Y según se acercaba la fecha esperada, se tornó más susceptible y menos permisiva con los excesos de su madre. Era Jane la voz serena que mantenía a salvo su cordura y le encomendó a las hermanas menores encargarse de sacarla de en medio cuando comenzaba con su verborrea nerviosa y con cualquier excusa, cuya causa la señora no alcanzaba a advertir, Lizzy recobraba esa paz quebradiza que impregnaba Longbourn.

Lizzy quería para sí esa fe de su hermana, pero no podía evitar preguntárselo. ¿Y si no era un niña?

Y los viejos fantasmas de Hunsford volvieron…

¿Y si estaba condenando a su hija y a su familia por su estúpido orgullo?

Quizás debió haber aceptado la proposición de matrimonio del señor Darcy. Era apuesto, objetivamente hablando, y de sus silencios emanaba una intensidad y una fuerza que ella casi podía sentir sobre su piel. Y era rico. Demasiado rico… Pero detalles como estos no eran nada si los comparaba con su carácter. Taciturno, serio, tanto que podía rozar la grosería, pero que no era más que cierta reticencia hacia los desconocidos. Y la persona más generosa y desinteresada que jamás podría haber conocido, de corazón bondadoso y espíritu magnánimo, que seguía velando por ellas, a pesar de la forma tan grosera en que lo trató al rechazarlo.

Fitzwilliam Darcy era alguien digno de ser admirado y respetado por sí mismo, y no por su renta anual ni su estatus social.

* * *

—Los cerdos se han vendido bien —comentó Lizzy durante la cena, mientras Hill servía la gallina guisada con coles y nabos.

—¡Podremos comprar muselinas nuevas! —saltó su madre, entusiasmada.

—No, madre —le objetó Lizzy, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

—Pero Lizzy —agregó la señora Bennet—, cómo permitirás que tus hermanas...

—Madre —le interrumpió Lizzy un tanto abruptamente, sintiendo cómo la réplica mordaz iba adquiriendo forma en su garganta—, aparte del período de luto que debemos observar, si prefieres que cualquier posible pretendiente salga huyendo sin llegar a poner un pie en esta casa, solo porque el estuco de la fachada se está cayendo a pedazos, me lo dices.

—Oh, mis pobres nervios... —La pobre señora se desplomó sobre su silla y echó la cabeza atrás, abanicándose con su sempiterno pañuelo.

Lizzy resopló con fastidio. Si su madre no podía entender las prioridades, era su problema, no el suyo. Pero una mirada severa de Jane (o lo más parecido a la severidad y el reproche que podía haber en el rostro de su hermana) le hizo ver que esta vez había cruzado la línea. Quizás era ella la que no entendía las prioridades… Luego inspiró, y exhaló el aire lentamente, aceptando su parte de culpa.

—Madre... —susurró Lizzy. Y al otro lado de la mesa, la señora Bennet cesó de golpe en sus gimoteos y aspavientos, rodó los ojos hacia ella sin mover la cabeza, aguardando—. Si vendemos bien los nabos, quizás podremos sacar algo para esas muselinas —capituló Lizzy, no sin poner sus condiciones—. Negras, por supuesto…

—Claro que sí —respondió su madre, incorporándose de un salto, la espalda recta, pañuelo guardado y tenedor en mano, como si su crisis 'nerviosa' nunca hubiera sucedido—. Negras, evidentemente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —añadió prácticamente escandalizada—. Si tu pobre padre levantara la cabeza… —dio dos golpecitos suaves en la mesa—. No te preocupes, querida —le dijo—, haré correr la voz sobre la calidad y tamaño de los nabos de Longbourn.

—Pero madre... —contestó Lizzy.

—Calla, calla, hija —le dijo su madre, agitando la mano en el aire—. No me des las gracias. Lo hago por nuestra familia. Por tus hermanas. Los nabos de Longbourn son los más grandes de toda la comarca —declaró, para luego atacar su plato, con apetito.

Lizzy parpadeó dos veces, pensando que probablemente había escuchado mal, y no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar. Pero un vistazo a sus hermanas, almas supuestamente puras pero crecidas en una hacienda, le dejó claro que habían entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de su madre. Dichas con ingenuidad y sin malicia, es cierto, pero aun así… Kitty reía, definitivamente. Y hasta Jane y Mary luchaban por ocultar la sonrisa torcida que prometía la carcajada. Hill salió del comedor a toda prisa y desde la cocina alcanzó a escucharse su risotada.

 _Los nabos de Longbourn…_

Al final, Lizzy también rió. Y a sus risas se unieron las de sus hermanas, mientras su señora madre las miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locas. Solo más tarde, cuando se le explicó, pudo verse a la señora Bennet ruborizada como una jovencita.

* * *

Una mañana la señora Bennet regresó alarmada y en un más que visible estado de agitación. Se quitó su sombrero sin deshacer la lazada y lo dejó de cualquier manera en la entrada.

La señora Hill se apresuró al oír la puerta abrirse, enjugándose las manos en el delantal, y Betsy estaba en el patio de atrás, haciendo la colada. Lizzy y Jane estaban en el estudio, repasando las cuentas, y Kitty y Mary en el salón, entretenidas en el delicado arte de reconvertir en aparentemente nuevos aquellos vestidos que ya habían tenido tiempos mejores.

—¡El señor Bingley ha vuelto! —gritó, con renovados alientos, dejando a la pobre Hill casi sorda.

Le contestó primero el silencio. Uno, dos, tres segundos después, el frufrú de enaguas acercándose apresuradas hasta el vestíbulo.

—Madre —dijo Lizzy, echándole una mirada a su hermana Jane, que había palidecido—, seguro que has escuchado mal.

—Elizabeth Collins —le contestó, frunciendo el ceño con severidad. Lizzy, a pesar de los años, dio un paso atrás—. He hablado con el mismísimo caballero.

En el pequeño vestíbulo, atestado de mujeres, resonó el jadeo entrecortado de Jane.

 _¡Él está aquí, aquí!_

—Vuelve a Netherfield… —susurró Jane, apretando el brazo de su hermana.

—Jane querida —dijo su madre, tomándola por los hombros—, harías bien en recobrar algo de color antes de verlo, o el joven Bingley podría pensar que estás enferma.

Le dio dos palmaditas afectuosas, y la encaminó hacia las escaleras, mandándola a su habitación. Luego se volteó a su segunda hija.

—Lizzy, hija mía… —le dijo, bajando la mirada—. Si acaso mi nieto… —Y la voz se le quebró… Lizzy adelanta su mano hasta tocar la de su madre y aprieta suavemente.

—Entiendo, mamá.

La señora Bennet tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sus tres hijas la rodeaban protectoras y todas ellas entendían las palabras nunca proferidas.

Si Lizzy no daba a luz un varón sano, Jane aún podría conseguir los afectos del señor Bingley y salvarlas de la indigencia.

* * *

La intención de Charles al regresar a Hertfordshire siempre fue reanudar su amistad (o romance unilateral) con la señorita Bennet (Jane, susurraba su mente como un eco), o más bien, conseguir que se enamorara de él.

Se había jurado tal propósito cuando se despidió de Londres y de sus hermanas, decidido a no escuchar a nadie más que su propio corazón. Ya había aprendido la lección por las malas, muchas gracias… No se dejaría influenciar por nadie más ni que envenenaran sus esperanzas. No miró atrás, y se prometió que su curso de acción lo decidiera el destino. Si la señora Collins daba a luz una niña, él acudiría al rescate de la familia y le pediría matrimonio a Jane. A la señorita Bennet, perdón. Sabía que ella no tendría más remedio que aceptarle, movida por la situación precaria de su familia. Pero Charles realmente quería casarse por amor. Quería que su esposa lo amara. Sabía que era un soñador, un iluso, y que no estaba siendo pragmático, pero su corazón anhelaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos… Pero si nacía un varón, se juraba contenerse y hacer lo posible por conseguir su amor y su mano. Tardara el tiempo que tardara…

¿Pero cómo se enamora a una criatura angelical como ella? Alguien tan puro, tan inocente, que pareciera que las bajezas de este mundo no pueden mancharla. Charles sabía que 'quizás' estaba idealizando en demasía a Jane, pero es que era así como él la percibía. Etérea, divina, inasible, un verdadero ángel de inocencia y belleza hecho carne…

Y fue así como Charles Bingley renovó su estancia en Netherfield. Era el suyo un cortejo un tanto extraño, porque nunca pidió un momento a solas con Jane, y aunque siempre procuraba su compañía, nunca buscaba esa intimidad de los enamorados. Además, no puede ser cortejo en una casa de luto. Sin embargo, se convirtió en un visitante tan asiduo de Longbourn, que una tarde que uno de los mozos se dejó abierta la puerta de las caballerizas, su montura apareció en Longbourn pastando pacíficamente las prímulas de la señora Bennet.

Dos semanas después de su regreso a Netherfield, Elizabeth Collins se puso de parto.


	27. Chapter 27

**_NOTA:_** _Respecto a cierta confusión en el capítulo anterior, los nabos pueden cambiarse por rábanos, zanahorias, o cualquier otra verdura que pueda ser considerada un símbolo fálico. De ahí el doble sentido en cuanto a tamaños y calidades (especialmente en una casa llena de mujeres) ;)_

 _._

* * *

Lizzy rompió aguas una fría mañana de septiembre, poco después del alba. Hace semanas que sufre unos dolores de espalda terribles y que sus noches son inquietas, porque su criatura se mueve más que nunca, colocándose para venir a este mundo. De resultas, Lizzy apenas duerme (y nunca por mucho tiempo) y el cansancio y las sombras azules bajo sus ojos son constantes.

Fue Betsy, que estaba encendiendo los fogones para calentar las cocinas antes de que se levantara la señora Hill, quien escuchó el primer grito. La muchacha corrió escaleras arriba y la encontró en medio de un charco de aquello que poco antes había estado dentro de ella. Entre dolores y alguna maldición blasfema, ayudó a su señora a asearse y a ponerse un camisón seco y limpio, y luego la tendió de lado sobre la cama que una vez perteneció a sus padres. Después despertó a la señorita Jane y tomando un chal salió corriendo a Meryton a buscar a la comadrona.

A eso del mediodía (no había prisas, pues Lizzy era primeriza) llegó también la señora Watterson, del vecino pueblo de Hatfield, comadrona también de profesión, y cuyos honorarios habían sido costeados por el abogado del misterioso benefactor de las Bennet, para que diera fe del sexo de la criatura que Elizabeth Collins alumbrara. Abajo, en la salita de estar, y rodeado por las expectantes Bennet, aguardaba un doctor, pagado por el mismo anónimo benefactor, presente solo en caso de que se requiriera de sus servicios. Porque los médicos no solían asistir los partos, no. El milagro de la vida estaba reservado a las mujeres, y entre manos femeninas, una nueva vida llegaba a este mundo.

Se esperaba que fuera un varón.

Necesitaban que fuera un varón.

Lo fue.

* * *

William Thomas Collins nació un veintitrés de septiembre, cuando las hojas empiezan a caer o se pintan de ocres y rojos. Recibió el nombre de su padre, William, como dictaba la costumbre, y Thomas por su abuelo Bennet, hecho que arrancó lágrimas a la reciente abuela. Un niño de ojos castaños y de hoyuelos felices, ajeno a la tristeza de la madre. El nuevo señor de Longbourn.

Las dos comadronas firmaron el acta de nacimiento ante testigos y la señora Watterson selló la misiva con lacre rojo y la encomendó al correo de la tarde, haciendo caso omiso del llanto escandaloso de la señora Bennet, que por una vez, era de auténtica alegría y alivio. Varón, gracias a Dios Todopoderoso, no dejaba de repetir entre aspavientos nerviosos con su pañuelo, húmedo de llanto verdadero. Conservarían su hogar.

La familia estaba a salvo, sí, a pesar del miedo sordo, siempre presente en cada familia, ricos y pobres por igual, a la alta mortalidad infantil. Es un miedo del que nunca se habla en voz alta, pero ahí está, como una espada que pende aún ominosa sobre ellas, y de la que Lizzy es dolorosamente consciente. Lizzy amó más a su hijo, lo amó con esa fiereza nacida en las entrañas, visceral e instintiva, desde que lo sostuvo en sus brazos por vez primera. No por su padre, ni por su apellido, sino porque era suyo, su carne y su sangre, un pedacito inocente de ella. Y al arrullo de las nanas de su madre al atardecer, el pequeño Tommy cargaba ya sobre sus espaldas el peso de toda su familia.

Lizzy tardó casi una semana en reponerse y para entonces, la poca leche que tenía ya no era suficiente. Fue necesario contratar a un ama de cría, una joven madre de senos generosos, con los que alimentaba a su propia hija y al retoño Collins. Y aunque sabía que lo habitual en la gente con posibles era delegar en nodrizas, Lizzy lo sintió como una traición de su propio cuerpo.

Lizzy volvió a su despacho en cuanto le dieron permiso para bajar las escaleras. La correspondencia se amontonaba y ahora por fin podría pedir ese préstamo para su proyecto de irrigación. Por fortuna, el joven Stitson la mantenía al tanto de arrendatarios y tierras, y el resultado de la venta de la cosecha había sido muy bueno. Así que parece, tuvo que conceder Lizzy, que después de todo, su madre podría tener esas muselinas… Jane, siempre atenta, había tomado _prestados_ los almohadones más cómodos y esponjosos de la salita de estar y los había dispuesto para su hermana en la misma butaca en la que por tantos años se sentó su padre.

Sobre la mesa, le aguardaba la notificación oficial del cambio de titularidad de Longbourn, con los sellos y timbres notariales pertinentes. Y a un lado, en una canastilla llena de volantes y lienzos finos, bien arropado con una mantita de lana, dormía el propietario.

Un par de horas después, a Lizzy se le escapa una risita cuando escucha a través de la puerta abierta cómo su madre le comenta al señor Bingley la extraña desaparición de sus cojines favoritos.


	28. Chapter 28

El joven Stitson aguardaba de pie, gorra en mano, a que lo recibiera la señora Collins. La señora Hill le había abierto la puerta y por saludo, había recibido un desdén y un rezongo. Debería haber entrado por las cocinas, mascullaba Hill, no por la puerta principal, como si fuera un caballero. Hay que ver… Un simple campesino, venido a más, por la puerta principal… ¿Qué iba a ser del mundo si el orden y la tradición se subvertían?

Pero Hill sabía bien que su señora (la joven señora) era muy indulgente con el muchacho. No es que ella aceptara y tomara a bien que una mujer llevara su propia hacienda, ¡una mujer!, pero al menos la chiquilla tenía la sensatez de que este muchacho de manos toscas diera la cara en su lugar y la representara. A los hombres no les gusta hacer negocios con una mujer, y tampoco les gusta, menos aún, que consigan mejores precios que ellos… Por la puerta principal, por la puerta principal…, refunfuñaba Hill cuando se dio la vuelta y dejó allí al muchacho.

Ni tan muchacho… Jacob Stitson contaba ya los veintiuno, y de no haber mediado la diosa fortuna, aún estaría dejándose la espalda junto con sus hermanos en la parcela que sus padres primero, y luego solo su madre, tenían arrendada a los Bennet. Pero con la confianza que en él depositaba la señora Collins, aportaba un ingreso extra a su casa, y ahora que Longbourn tenía un propietario legal, sus nuevas obligaciones habían dejado de ser provisionales para convertirse en definitivas.

Desde hace un par de años (y especialmente, estos últimos meses), a Jacob siempre le causaba cierta inquietud venir a la casa grande. Se sentía fuera de lugar, y la actitud de la señora Hill no hacía más que recordarle que aquel no era su sitio, que él no era como ellos y que nunca lo sería… Y además…

—¡Jacob! —La voz femenina le tomó por sorpresa, por más que fuera en cierta manera esperada—. ¿Pero cómo no te han hecho pasar?

—No se preocupe, señorita Mary —respondió él, con los ojos brillantes—. No me importa.

—Tonterías, Jacob —replicó ella—. Mi hermana está atendiendo a mi sobrino, así que demorará un poco más. Pasa conmigo a la salita, si eres tan amable —Echó a andar, esperando que él la siguiera, pero Jacob seguía allí, en el estrecho vestíbulo, retorciendo la gorra en sus manos.

—Señorita, no creo que yo… —dijo él, incómodo, buscando las palabras—. Su madre se molestará… Y la señora Hill…

Mary exhaló entonces un suspiro cargado de molestia, y en ese momento fue más parecida que nunca a su hermana Lizzy. Aunque quizás fuera este más un rasgo familiar que otra cosa, algo propio de los Bennet.

—Mi madre y la señora Hill harían bien en recordar que eres el capataz de esta hacienda —dijo ella, enderezando la espalda y alzando el mentón—, y que mereces el debido respeto. De hecho —añadió, y sus ojos se suavizaron y la más ligera sombra de avergonzado rubor coloreó sus mejillas—, yo debería llamarte Stitson o señor Stitson, pero te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo…

—Señorita Mary, yo… —susurró él, llenos los ojos de devoción, que quizás otra mujer con más mundo que Mary hubiera sabido interpretar correctamente. Y él, tan solo porque no podía evitarlo, echó a andar tras ella y entró por fin en la salita.

Él le lanzó una mirada aterrada a los sillones, y luego a sus botas y sus pantalones de faena —que, aunque limpios, no eran sus ropas de domingo—, como si fuera a manchar la delicada tapicería solo con mirarla y a Mary casi se le escapó una carcajada. Pero ella es una muchacha modesta y recatada que no suele hacer espectáculos en público, así que contuvo la risa.

O al menos lo intentó…

Él la mira como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—Señorita Mary… —Su tono es más bien de duda, e incluso suspicacia, pero ante todo es una pregunta que no se atreve a formular.

—Oh, Jacob, toma asiento y ya, por favor… —le pidió ella, aún con la risa en los labios, mientras se enjugaba una lágrima alegre y se sentaba en una de las butacas individuales.

Él frunció el ceño, preguntándose aún si ella se estaba riendo de él o por él.

—Prefiero aguardar de pie, si no le importa —le respondió, rechazando su ofrecimiento casi rozando la brusquedad. En su expresión y su voz había una inusitada severidad que Mary no le había visto nunca. Y eso le cortó la risa de golpe.

La muchacha entonces se levantó, se aclaró suavemente la garganta y después redujo el espacio que los separaba hasta colocarse a dos respetuosos pasos de él.

—Espero que puedas disculparme, Jacob —le pidió ella, inspirando profundamente, tratando de dar a sus palabras la solemnidad debida—. Por favor… —Luego tendió la mano hacia el ominoso mueble, causante de la extraña escena—. Es solo un sillón, no una criatura del abismo.

—No hay por qué disculparse —se apresuró a responder él, cambiando inquieto el peso de un pie a otro. Al final, se atrevió a apartar el rostro de su arrugada y apretujada gorra para buscar los ojos de la muchacha—, usted siempre hace lo correcto, señorita Mary.

—¿Lo correcto? —preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y qué es lo correcto, Jacob? —Años de dedicación y de estudio de la filosofía, de la espiritualidad, no le habían enseñado aún a Mary a discernir un concepto tan abstracto e inasible. Hace casi un año su hermana había elegido hacer lo correcto, lo que se supone que debía hacer y lo que se esperaba que hiciese. Y eso no le había traído la felicidad.

—Usted es la intelectual, no yo —le responde él, cuadrando la mandíbula.

—A mí no me engañas, Jacob —replica Mary, adelantando un poco el torso hacia él, ignorando deliberadamente la distante seriedad y formalidad con que ahora la trataba. Por alguna razón, a Mary le disgustaba que estuviese molesto con ella—. Hay en ti mucho más de lo que dejas ver —Él da un paso atrás, preguntándose si acaso llevaba escritos sus secretos en la cara—. Sé bien que mi padre te prestaba sus libros. Y eso no es algo que hiciera con cualquiera…

—¿Sabe usted eso? —pregunta Jacob, y la voz le falla por un instante. Mary asiente.

—Más de una vez te vi salir por las cocinas con un libro en las manos…

—Su padre, que en paz descanse, siempre fue muy amable conmigo… —añade él respetuosamente.

—Y también sé, o al menos imagino, por qué estás hoy aquí —agregó poco después ella, rompiendo ese momento, preñado de recuerdos del difunto señor Bennet, casi una vida atrás—. Vienes a decirle a la señora Collins que han comprado Darrowsey.

—Yo me acabo de enterar —dijo algo sorprendido—, ¿cómo es que lo sabe usted ya?

—La señora Bennet, mi madre, Jacob… —respondió ella con cierta resignación, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Y en cierta forma lo hacía... Sí, lo explicaba… Su madre nunca fallaba a la hora de encontrar los más novedosos chismes y las más jugosas noticias. ¿Cómo es que se enteraba antes que las demás? Pues bien, disponía de muchos y variados itinerarios de provisión de información. Y en este caso, se trataba de Lady Lucas, su cocinera, el lechero, Betsy, y finalmente la señora Hill. Por este orden. Y de más está decir, que, entre chismosas a cada cual peor, las líneas de información eran absolutamente bidireccionales.

Darrowsey era la desbaratada finca que lindaba con Longbourn y Mary podía apostar sus pestañas a que su madre estaría ahora mismo rezando para que su nuevo propietario fuera soltero. Aún le quedaban otras tres hijas por casar. Y aunque su madre parecía haber recuperado un poco de sosiego al ver consolidada su posición y permanencia en Longbourn al convertirse en abuela, Mary dudaba mucho que hubiera renunciado a su afán por verlas casadas. Porque esa era, definitivamente, la misión de su madre.

—Dime, Jacob —dijo Mary, colocando sus faldas y evitando mirarlo hasta que por fin el hombre se hubo sentado—, ¿qué opinas de los sermones para señoritas de Fordyce? —preguntó con aparente seriedad, aunque la comisura de sus labios se estiraba en una sonrisa.

La mirada horrorizada de Jacob dejaba muy clara su opinión al respecto y le arrancó a Mary una nueva carcajada. Y esta vez, el joven Stitson correspondió a su risa con la propia.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_**

 _Aquellos que sepan ver, verán…_ _:)_


	29. Chapter 29

**_NOTA:_**

 _En estas épocas del año en que todos vamos mal de tiempo, con mil obligaciones y quehaceres, quiero agradecer especialmente a las almas generosas que hallaron un momentito para hacerme saber sus pensamientos sobre los capítulos publicados. Gracias. Por ustedes sigo escribiendo._

* * *

Cualquiera diría que es el mismo Darcy de siempre. La espalda recta en el asiento, a pesar de que nadie puede verlo, el semblante serio, el rictus casi aburrido y el mentón altivo, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se desliza veloz más allá de la ventana de su carruaje. Pero en sus ojos hay una luz que no estaba antes.

En cuanto el carruaje entra en las tierras de Hertfordshire, el corazón se le acelera y entreabre los labios sin darse cuenta. Está nervioso. Él, siempre tan compuesto y dueño de sí mismo, realmente está nervioso… Darcy siente que en el pecho le revolotean mariposas de anticipación porque hoy, si Dios no lo impide, volverá a ella.

Por fin dejará de soñarla y de vivir tan solo de su recuerdo para verla tangible, real, para escuchar su voz y ver la risa en sus ojos…, aunque sea fuera del alcance de sus manos...

Y una parte de Darcy (una desusada, pues él es no es hombre dado a la hipérbole) se pregunta cómo es que ha podido vivir estos meses sin todo eso…, cómo es que sus días pasaban grises, uno detrás de otro, sin más aliciente que la compañía de su hermana.

Y pensar que fue Georgiana precisamente la que, semanas atrás, inadvertidamente le dio la idea para esta locura…

Ocurrió una tarde de verano, de inusitada canícula en Derbyshire, y las abejas zumbaban laboriosas por entre las flores de los jardines de Pemberley. Los Darcy tomaban limonada bajo la fronda umbrosa de un viejo roble, plantado por alguno de sus ancestros, frente a la mantelería bordada de una mesita plegable. No muy lejos, algún pajarillo valiente también se atrevía a desafiar al estío con su canto. Están a solas, a salvo de oídos no tanto indiscretos pero sí preocupados. En los pasillos de servicio se susurra sobre sus jóvenes señores, sobre el largo año de tristezas que parece haberse abatido sobre Pemberley. Y la señora Reynolds, ama de llaves por más de veinte años, no puede evitar hacerse la misma pregunta. Intuye, adivina, que se trata de la tristeza que nace de los corazones heridos… Sus señores nunca han tenido motivo para la verdadera alegría, pero antes en los salones de Pemberley se escuchaba el sonido de sus voces y la calidez de su afecto mutuo, pero ahora…, ahora apenas hablan, cada uno con sus razones para la melancolía, aunque al menos siguen encontrando algún consuelo en el silencio compartido.

—Fitzwilliam, hermano —La suave voz de Georgiana arranca a Darcy del recuerdo de una Elizabeth encendida por la ira y torna el rostro hacia su hermana. Georgiana luce en las mejillas los rubores de la audacia (y aún no puede creérselo) que está a punto de cometer…—, no hay razón para que los dos estemos tristes — Retuerce sus manos sobre el regazo e inspira para cobrar valor—. Deberías buscar tu propia felicidad en vez de acompañarme en mi aflicción…

Y a Darcy se le rompe el alma…

Mira sus ojos velados de tristeza, preocupados por él, y constata que le ha fallado de nuevo… Debería procurarle solo alegrías, y hacer que la sonrisa en su rostro luciera como antes de…, como antes de que _ese_ _hombre_ le rompiera el corazón. Debería ayudarla a sanar de sus heridas y no causarle más motivos de angustia… Se supone que es el mayor, ¿no es cierto? Jamás debería haberse convertido en una carga para su hermana…

Pero Georgiana tiene razón, por supuesto…

El problema es que su felicidad está fuera de su alcance.

Sí, claro, alguna visita puntual a Netherfield ahora que Charles va a ir allí ayudaría a paliar esta añoranza, pero eso no sería más que una solución temporal y en absoluto definitiva. A menos que…

A menos que él tuviera _otras razones legítimas_ para permanecer en Hertfordshire…

—Hermanita —le dice y con un dedo le da un toquecito en la punta de nariz, igual que cuando era pequeña. Georgiana da un respingo bastante sorprendida por lo inesperado del gesto y especialmente, del súbito cambio de actitud—, creo que tienes razón… —Darcy toma sus manos y las aprieta entre las suyas, con convicción, haciéndole una promesa—. Todo se arreglará… Confía en mí… —Georgiana asiente con la cabeza, aunque sin comprenderle del todo—. Ahora si me disculpas —le dice, depositando un suave beso en sus manos y después poniéndose en pie—, tengo que escribir unas cuantas cartas…

Y mientras saluda a la señora Annesley, su nueva dama de compañía después de la debacle de Ramsgate, que se acerca desde la casa, Georgiana observa que los pasos de su hermano son más firmes, más enérgicos, como si lo que fuera que ella hubiera dicho le hubiera insuflado razones para la esperanza. Pero lo mejor, lo mejor de todo, era que su hermano volvía a sonreír…

Sí, quizás Fitzwilliam tiene razón… Quizás todo se arregle algún día…

* * *

Ciertamente todo esto era una insensatez…

Pero más complicado había sido permanecer en Pemberley todo este tiempo sin saber, sin tener noticias de Elizabeth…

Ni siquiera las semanas de preparativos, de interminables cartas donde se daban los detalles de la propiedad recién adquirida, de las instrucciones para las reformas necesarias y las sugeridas…, ni siquiera esas semanas de espera podrían igualarse a la incertidumbre de la ansiosa espera…

Darcy aguardaba, cabalgando por sus tierras o encerrado en su despacho entre cartas y presupuestos, a que el futuro de las Bennet-Collins ya no estuviera en el aire, en ese impreciso y precario limbo legal, y se definiera de una vez por todas, esperando a que Elizabeth diera a luz al hijo que debió haber sido suyo, para saber si la familia permanecería en Longbourn o si, en el peor de los casos, Charles las acogería a todas, ya fuera en Netherfield o la calle Mayfair, en Londres. Porque de eso no tenía ninguna duda: de una manera o de otra, Charles iba a casarse con Jane Bennet.

Hasta que en septiembre llega la carta de su abogado que pone fin a su incierta espera, comunicándole el nacimiento de un varón. Mientras sus ojos recorren las líneas de tinta, su cuerpo se estremece, libre al fin de ese otro miedo que ignoraba deliberadamente y exhala un suspiro de alivio: los dos están bien…

Elizabeth ya es madre, de un varón… Ella siempre lo supo, por supuesto.

Pues Longbourn habrá de ser…

* * *

Y una mañana de otoño, cuando las hojas de los árboles ya cambiaban de color, Fitzwilliam Darcy se despidió de su hermana prometiéndole que enviaría a por ella lo antes posible. Georgiana le sonrió suavemente, sin fuerzas, queriendo creerle pero sin tener realmente el ánimo para la esperanza. Pero Fitzwilliam estaba seguro de que si Georgiana conociera a Elizabeth y su forma de afrontar el mundo, y supiera con qué decisión y valentía encaraba los embates de la vida, le haría un bien inestimable… Su hermana se merece disfrutar la alegría de su juventud y las Bennet siempre han sido efusivas (unas más que otras, es cierto, y a veces más de la cuenta, se recuerda) en sus emociones. A él lo educaron para ser justo y correcto, no efusivo y afectuoso, así que quizás las Bennet tengan mucho (un poco) que enseñarle a los Darcy…

Y mientras el carruaje se acerca más a su nueva propiedad, Darcy no se llama a engaño. Darrowsey, que linda precisamente con Longbourn, fue comprada como legítimo pretexto: le brindaba la oportunidad de tenerla cerca y, bueno, de mantener viva la esperanza… Aunque Darcy no lo llamaría esperanza en sentido estricto, no. Porque no se trata de la insensata esperanza de que ella corresponda a su amor, sino más bien el deseo, el anhelo, de que sus ojos siempre lo miraran así, como aquella última vez en Londres, sin odio ni desprecio. De que lo siguieran mirando de esa manera dulce y sincera, como si realmente lo vieran a él, al verdadero hombre que hay detrás de su nombre, su renta anual y su posición…

Fitzwilliam Darcy sería feliz con eso. Y disfrutaría de su amistad, de sus conversaciones, de la agudeza de su ingenio y de su lengua, y de esa chispa traviesa que destella en sus ojos cuando la alegría ilumina su rostro. Y memorizaría el sonido de su risa para abrigarle en las frías noches de invierno.


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTA:** Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews :)

* * *

Jane era demasiado buena persona para preguntar a qué se debía que Caroline Bingley no acompañara en esta ocasión a su hermano durante su estancia en Netherfield. Su semblante sereno nunca dejaba traslucir su curiosidad, como tampoco las verdaderas emociones de su corazón. Charles, por el contrario, apenas podía someterlas. Las emociones se pintaban en su rostro, en su sonrisa nerviosa —pero genuina— y en cada movimiento rápido de sus manos, un tanto torpe, y en ocasiones, incluso desmañado. Pero especialmente, Charles no podía controlar el brillo de sus ojos cuando Jane le daba la bienvenida al saloncito de sus tardes de informal cortejo —y también su familia, por supuesto, nunca a solas. Él quería hacer las cosas _bien_ —, las mejillas se le encendían con esa sonrisa de ángel que él quería pensar que era solo para él y la razón y los pies se le enredaban.

Así que hablaba. Hablaba y hablaba, de todo y de nada, Charles llenaba los silencios dulces de Jane con historias de Londres, y acabó largando que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a adivinar, su hermana parecía haberse enojado con él y que desde entonces apenas le dirigía la palabra o si acaso, una mirada desdeñosa. Y fue así que Charles descubrió el precioso silencio de la tranquilidad de su propio hogar… Pero si se esforzaba, aún podía escuchar la voz airada de Caroline, impartiendo órdenes —ladrándolas, más bien—, mientras cargaban los baúles que llevaría consigo a casa de su hermana Louisa, lejos de quien tanto la había ofendido y avergonzado, con la esperanza de que el inútil de su hermano echara en falta su compañía, su conversación y su eficiencia doméstica.

Pero evidentemente, eso no sucedió.

* * *

El estridente saludo de su madre al señor Bingley le llega a Lizzy a través de la puerta de su despacho y hace que se encoja por un momento esperando el llanto. El pequeño se remueve inquieto en su canastilla, con los puñitos apretados, pero cuando la voz de su abuela cesa —casi enseguida—, vuelve a dormirse. Lizzy sonríe y lo mira, como solo una madre que ama a su hijo puede hacerlo, con el corazón lleno y la ternura desbordante.

Su Tommy era un bebé tranquilo de ojos amables como los de su madre. Apenas lloraba, salvo cuando tenía hambre, y se acostumbró muy pronto al olor a libros viejos y al rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel… A las protestas de su madre, Lizzy se negaba a encomendarlo al cuidado de ayas o niñeras, alegando que era un gasto innecesario y superfluo en una casa llena de mujeres, pero la verdad, es que ella quería mantenerlo cerca, a salvo de los rigores del mundo, a ese inocente pedacito suyo. Por él, la abuela Bennet hacía esfuerzos en mesurar su voz, cuyos agudos nerviosos incomodaban al pequeño y lo hacían romper en llanto desconsolado y enloquecedor. Y es un poco triste, pensaba Lizzy, que lo que nunca consiguieron ni esposo ni cinco hijas lo hubiera logrado un nieto…

Lizzy vuelve la vista a sus documentos, ocupada en sus cuentas y balances, en las condiciones del dichoso préstamo, en la búsqueda de nuevos inquilinos para aquella parcela junto al roquedal, hasta que escucha el reloj de la salita dar las cinco. Con un suspiro, limpia el cañón de su pluma y la deposita junto al tintero de cristal esmerilado que perteneció a su padre, y cuando está punto de dar por terminada la jornada de trabajo y de unirse a los demás en el salón, la vieja Hill se asoma por la puerta entreabierta.

—El nuevo señor de Darrowsey, señora —le dice, con cierto cansado hastío y el ceño fruncido (Jamás comprenderá las excentricidades de los ricos...), y enseguida desaparece, dejando la puerta abierta del todo para el visitante.

Con la inquietud y la curiosidad aleteando en su pecho a causa de su nuevo vecino, Lizzy lanza una mirada rápida a su bebé, que por fortuna aún duerme, se pone en pie y alisa sus faldas negras. Se pasa la mano por los cabellos, acomodando algún mechón rebelde, y se mira las manos manchadas de tinta, a la vez que eleva una silenciosa plegaria para que no las haya en su cara (No sería la primera vez...). Tremenda primera impresión le daría a su nuevo vecino, de ser el caso... Una mujer, al frente de la hacienda, con un recién nacido en el despacho, a cargo de los deberes de un hombre y asilvestrada y descuidada en su apariencia. Y aunque Lizzy _ahora_ está convencida de que las primeras impresiones pueden no ser definitivas —sirva de ejemplo aquel funesto primer encuentro suyo con el señor Darcy—, tampoco es cuestión de que el nuevo señor de Darrowsey la creyera una pagana salvaje sin modales ni educación.

Pasos firmes —botas de hombre— resuenan en el suelo de madera acercándose desde el vestíbulo y Lizzy inspira para cobrar ánimo y enfrentarse a quién esté por venir. Bueno, al menos el recién llegado mantiene la costumbre de los pueblos de presentar sus respetos a los vecinos más allegados, y eso resulta ser Longbourn.

Los pasos se detienen en el umbral y una alta figura —por lo demás, inconfundible— se recorta en el vano de la puerta. Lizzy ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa y siente cómo el aire escapa de sus pulmones.

Entonces él da un paso al frente y entra en el despacho, que parece empequeñecerse con su presencia. Los ojos azules no se despegan de los suyos, pero Lizzy tiene la certeza de que este hombre ya sabe todo lo que hay que saber de estas cuatro paredes, Tommy incluido.

—¿Señor Darcy? —acierta ella a preguntar. Aunque en verdad, no es una pregunta que requiera respuesta precisamente…

—Señora Collins… —responde él, y luego se inclina en la debida cortesía, a la que Lizzy corresponde con rapidez, más por puro acto reflejo que por ser consciente de tener que hacerla—. Siempre es una alegría volver a verla…


	31. Chapter 31

Él podía ver el más puro asombro pintado en su rostro: la deliciosa o que dibujaba su boca, entreabierta en sorpresa; el ceño, levemente fruncido por la confusión; la respiración, primero paralizada, contenida, y luego somera y rápida… Su mano abierta (finos dedos manchados de tinta, sí) deja el apoyo seguro del tablero del escritorio y vuela al frente de su regazo de telas negras. Su cintura ha vuelto a ser tan breve como lo era antes de su hijo y el luto ya no la hace parecer tan pálida y frágil. Darcy observa esas mejillas encendidas y quisiera pensar —oh, pobre iluso— que es por él y no por el aire cargado del despacho. O acaso tan solo debido al desconcierto… Lizzy entrelaza las manos y endereza la espalda, lista para recomponerse y enfrentarse a todo, para enfrentarse a él, como siempre le vio hacerlo.

Y a él, a Darcy, toda una vida de entrenamiento y educación para esconder sus emociones hizo poco por disimular el brillo en sus ojos al tenerla de nuevo ante él. Porque ¿cómo ocultarlo? ¿Cómo fingir que ella solo era un conocido más? ¿Cómo fingir que no le importa?

Si Darcy fuera otro, rechazado o no, le gritaría al mundo que la seguía amando. Pero para bien o para mal, él es el que es… Así que criado en la sobriedad de su clase, Darcy calla y aguarda, la espalda recta, el semblante imperturbable. Serio, sereno… Casi distante e inalcanzable.

Salvo sus ojos…

Sus ojos siempre lo traicionan…

—Señor Darcy… —dice Lizzy, y luego carraspea suavemente—. ¿Darrowsey? ¿Usted?

Pero una parte insana (y bastante irracional) de él disfruta provocando emociones en ella.

—Señora Collins, sí, yo… —Y entonces ella por fin lo ve: la diversión, y destellos de algo más, oscuro e intenso, danzando en el azul de sus ojos.

¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

Cosa por lo demás, absolutamente comprensible, dada la cara de pasmo que todavía debía tener.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y alzó el mentón dispuesta —y un poco expectante, si se atreviera a reconocerlo— a entrar en su juego. ¡Ah, cómo había echado de menos sus _discusiones_! Porque ahora sí, ahora sí que las veía por lo que realmente eran: una prueba de ingenio, de argumentación y refutaciones, de _sí pero no_ , de rapidez de pensamiento. De inteligencia, a fin de cuentas…

Y es maravilloso que te consideren como algo más que un objeto para lucir y ser desposado…

—Le creía alguien más sensato como para comprar Darrowsey, señor Darcy —replica ella, felicitándose internamente por articular al fin una frase completa con sentido.

La comisura de su boca se alza un poco, reconociendo su aceptación a la _discusión,_ y esa sonrisa diminuta dibuja arruguitas en el borde de sus ojos.

—Y por sensato y bien cuerdo me tengo, señora Collins —le responde él, con una breve reverencia de cabeza.

—¡Pero si la casa se está cayendo a pedazos! —exclama Lizzy, incapaz de conjugar esa imagen de sensatez con la compra de Darrowsey.

—No crea… —le responde, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. La espalda aún recta, el corazón aún desbocado…—. Los cimientos son fuertes y la construcción es robusta —Datos, datos… Datos objetivos. Eso puede hacerlo—. Desgraciadamente, lo que no se escatimó ahí, se ahorró en tejas y en los marcos de puertas y ventanas… Pero la casa no está tan mal como parece…

—¿Es que piensa vivir allí? —le preguntó. A su breve asentimiento de cabeza, Lizzy sonrió como lo haría un niño cuando maquina alguna travesura—. Se ahogará en cuanto arrecien las lluvias… Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—Sé nadar, señora, si la ocasión lo requiriera… —La carcajada le bullía en la garganta, pero Fitzwilliam Darcy _jamás_ ha soltado una carcajada en público.

—Pues si no se ahoga, señor Darcy —continúa ella—, se morirá de frío.

—Ah, sobre ese tema… —Sus hombros parecen relajarse un tanto, observa Lizzy, y sus ojos definitivamente ríen—. Aprovecharé la oportunidad para instalar alguna de las innovaciones de nuestros días, como un sistema de tuberías para el agua y la calefacción.

—¿Pero qué me cuenta? —Con cierta sorpresa (parece que hoy nunca acaban), Lizzy se lleva la mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón—. ¿En serio? —Y casi inmediatamente, esa misma mano se agita en el aire en un gesto que desestima su propia pregunta—. Claro que es en serio… Usted _casi nunca_ bromea…

—El _casi_ es lo que importa, ¿no es cierto? —le concede él.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Pero esta vez, su sonrisa detuvo el corazón de Darcy. _Su_ Elizabeth sonreía… De la misma forma que le sonreía siempre en sus sueños. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró.

Darcy los abre cuando escucha que el pequeño Tommy se agita, entre las brumas del despertar, y gimotea un poco. Lizzy se apresura a salvar los escasos pasos que la separan de su hijo. Y como si ella no hubiera perdido la capacidad de asombrarlo una y otra vez, Darcy ve cómo su rostro se transforma cuando susurra palabras de afecto a su criatura. Su expresión se suaviza en algo parecido a una serena placidez y la luz de la tarde, a través de los cristales, arranca destellos castaños a su cabello, semejando una corona, un halo…

Y sin darse cuenta, tal beatífica imagen de Elizabeth no hace más que confirmar aquello que aceptó hace tiempo: ella es alguien a quien prestar adoración desde la distancia…

—¿Me permite usted presentarme al joven Collins? —Su pregunta quiebra ese momento íntimo entre madre e hijo, y por un instante, él se siente como un intruso. Hasta que ella le sonríe de nuevo y le hace un gesto, invitándolo a acercarse.

Él se cierne sobre el capazo de mimbre trenzado, sin saber qué esperar ni qué sentir… El pequeño ahoga un bostezo y se remueve llevando un puñito a su boca sin dientes. Y luego abre los ojos.

Cualquier duda muere, sin llegar a nacer, cuando Darcy queda atrapado por el ámbar oscuro de su mirada. Y pareciera que es la suya una mirada mucho más vieja que la de su poca vida, conocedora de arcanos misterios, sabedora de corazones y almas ajenas…

Mirándolo a él…

Pero es solo un bebé, se obliga a decirse… Solo un bebé…

—Tiene sus ojos, señora… —dice él, en un susurro, porque casi no puede hallarse la voz. Ella asiente, también en silencio, dándole la razón distraídamente. Cuando Darcy se incorpora, ella le hace una seña para que tome asiento.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Lizzy, creyéndose a salvo tras la relativa seguridad de su escritorio, con más firmeza de la que realmente tiene. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es que este hombre puede perturbarla con solo tres palabras apenas susurradas? _Tiene sus ojos_ … ¿Sus ojos?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Cuáles son sus planes para las tierras? —añade ella.

—Diversificar mis inversiones… —responde él, con esa convicción que da la lección bien estudiada—. En mi estancia anterior, constaté el estado de semiabandono de esta tierra fértil, y creo que con las debidas acciones, puede ser de lo más productiva. Recuperaría mi inversión en unos tres años, si todo va bien. Y a partir de ahí, todo sería beneficio…

—¿Tres años? —repite Lizzy—. ¿Y Pemberley?

—Por supuesto, iré y vendré, señora Collins —le responde él—. Toda inversión de futuro requiere de supervisión.

—De futuro… —repite como un eco—. ¿Aquí? ¿En Hertfordshire?

—¿Dónde si no, señora? —pregunta a su vez Darcy. Y Lizzy no alcanzaba a entenderlo. Apenas recuperada del impacto de conocer a su nuevo vecino, resulta que Darcy va a encargarse personalmente de la rehabilitación de la hacienda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no encomendársela a un capataz y ya está? Es por ti…, susurraba una voz en su cabeza. Es por ti…—. Hertfordshire es un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro… —añade él.

Lizzy exhala un suspiro, que parece más de rendición que otra cosa, resignada a no escuchar esa insidiosa voz de su cabeza y a aceptar las razones que atarán al señor Darcy a su vecindad. Tres años…

—Supongo que sí… —concede ella.

—Señora Collins, hay algo más… —Se envara en la silla con cierta incomodidad y baja la voz—. Y me veo en la necesidad de solicitar su asistencia.

—Ya la tiene, señor Darcy —se apresura a responder ella.

—Señora Collins —le agradece él, con una gentil reverencia de cabeza, secretamente encantado por la rapidez con la que Elizabeth le había ofrecido su ayuda sin saber siquiera para qué—. Es mi intención traer conmigo a mi hermana en cuanto la casa esté en condiciones más habitables —continúa, ignorante del vértigo de las emociones de Lizzy—, lo antes posible.

—Será un placer conocerla, señor Darcy.

—Quisiera… —Y entonces vacila, dejando el resto de la frase suspendida en el aire. Lo cual no hizo más que suscitar la natural curiosidad de Lizzy—. Creo que a Georgiana le haría bien contagiarse _un poco_ —Hizo discreto énfasis en ese _un poco_ — de la vivacidad de las Bennet.

Lizzy volteó los ojos, sabiendo bien que su familia podía ser en ocasiones demasiado expresiva, por decirlo de manera educada, y luego sonrió. Con Lydia fuera de escena, en el norte y con su bien merecido marido, la vida en Longbourn se había vuelto menos bulliciosa y más _normal_.

—Gracias, señor —Ahora es ella la que le agradece con un gesto de cabeza—, por la confianza que deposita usted en mí.

—Cuento con usted para que mi hermana vuelva a sonreír.

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTA:** La calefacción central por tuberías que conducen aire y agua caliente por todo un edificio a partir de una caldera central, con una mínima atención y mantenimiento, fue otra de las novedades de la Revolución Industrial. Los antiguos romanos ya usaban la caldera en las termas, es cierto, pero a un alto costo de mantenimiento constante y mano de obra exclusivamente dedicada a la labor de mantener la caldera en funcionamiento. Para las casas, se seguían prefiriendo chimeneas, braseros y ladrillos calientes._

 _Si bien_ Orgullo y Prejuicio _se desarrolla un poquito antes de la Revolución Industrial, permítaseme la licencia. Tengo a Darcy por alguien tradicional pero muy consciente de las ventajas que el desarrollo de la tecnología y el dinero podían darle._


	32. Chapter 32

**_NOTA:_** _Querida Rocío, siempre es una alegría leerte…_

 _A los demás, gracias de nuevo por hacerme saber sus impresiones. Me hacen muy feliz._

* * *

Era entrada la mañana, tres días después de la llegada del señor Darcy a Hertfordshire. Lizzy recorría el sendero que unía las dos haciendas, flanqueado de espino blanco silvestre, y de haber sido primavera, hubiera recogido flores con las que preparar aquellas infusiones que su padre nunca tomaba, o hubiera improvisado un cesto con su bonete o su sobrefalda, para las pequeñas bayas con las que prepararían las confituras de invierno. Pero no, el espino blanco se mecía, casi desnudo ya, al vaivén del viento frío de la mañana, y Lizzy, con las manos ateridas, sostenía una pequeña cesta de mimbre mientras protestaba entre dientes el haberse dejado los guantes en casa.

En cuanto salió del espinar, Darrowsey quedó a la vista, irguiéndose por encima de los descuidados setos. Sabía que desde hace semanas, desde que se supo que algún incauto la había adquirido, se estaban haciendo trabajos para rehabilitarla, y efectivamente, la casona no parecía la misma. Las viejas cicatrices que los años de dejadez le habían causado yacían ocultas tras un andamio que iba del suelo al tejado, donde vio a varios hombres moverse con esa despreocupación de quien no tiene temor alguno a las alturas. Después, según se acercaba, le llegó el olor, penetrante y fuerte, de la brea caliente con la que estaban impermeabilizando la recia cubierta del techo. Habían montado una polea en la terracita minúscula de una de las buhardillas y por allí se izaban los cubos humeantes. Junto al andamio, en el suelo, otros hombres alineaban capazos llenos de tejas nuevas, disponiéndolas hasta que les llegara su momento. De pizarra negra azulada, pudo observar un momento antes de alcanzar la puerta principal. Ni baratas ni fáciles de conseguir… No eran las grises, típicas de Gales, tan frecuentes en el sur y oeste de Inglaterra. Además, conociendo la prodigalidad del señor Darcy, probablemente serían importadas, de Francia, o de España, o de donde el dinero pudiese comprarlas…

Lizzy se detiene bajo el umbral abierto y el ordenado caos asalta sus sentidos. Discierne el rítmico sonido de martillos y sierras, entremezclado con voces de hombres, y el olor a pintura y serrín, a madera recién cortada, impregna el aire inesperadamente cálido de dentro de la casa. Diminutas partículas de polvo danzaban en los haces de la escasa luz del día que entraba a través de los ventanales casi tapiados por el andamio. Había faroles de aceite, sin embargo, sobre casi cada superficie plana libre de tablones, marcos de ventanas, escalones o molduras sin montar. Unas cuantas muchachas del pueblo, que saludaron con una sonrisa a Lizzy, portaban escobas, baldes y paños, limpiando donde fuera menester. Y en el centro de todo, como un general comandando sus ejércitos, el señor Darcy.

Para su sorpresa, no llevaba la chaqueta de recio paño que solía vestir. De su camisa, que al iniciar el día de seguro fue de impoluto blanco, colgaba flojo su cravat, y llevaba las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo, como si fuera uno más. Aunque su chaleco, cosido por algún renombrado sastre de Londres y que ningún otro de los presentes podría costearse jamás (ella tampoco, de darse el caso), estaba echado a perder por una que otra mancha oscura de polvo o brea. Y más inquietante aún, su cabello parecía peinado con los dedos. Nada quedaba de aquel hombre altivo, siempre impecable, epítome de su orgullosa clase, salvo el porte, la presencia física y la fortaleza de espíritu que manifestaba en cada gesto…, una nobleza de cuna que no se aprende ni se adquiere. Tan solo se nace con ella.

En algún momento, él parece sentir su mirada, porque cuando termina de hablar con uno de los capataces, sus ojos se enlazan directamente con los suyos. Y entonces, acontece un pequeño milagro. Sale el sol dentro de la habitación. Bueno, Lizzy sabe bien que es una exageración, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que su rostro pareció llenarse de luz cuando él sonrió. A ella… De pronto, parecía más joven, más…, más _otro_ … O quizás ese era el que realmente debió haber sido, de no ser por las responsabilidades de su apellido.

Con pasos rápidos, sortea cada pequeño obstáculo en su camino hasta llegar a ella, aún con esa sonrisa luminosa (y que la desconcierta más de lo que debería).

—Jane ha insistido, señor Darcy —saludó ella, cuando casi lo tuvo delante, con una pequeña cortesía, para luego mostrarle la cesta que llevaba, cubierta con un paño de hilo de flores bordadas, decidida a ignorar la (segunda) sonrisa con que él a su vez la saludó—. Mi hermana tiene la convicción de que puede usted morir de inanición, señor, solo y desamparado —añadió ella, en ese tono de falsa seriedad que él tan bien le conocía—, pero me satisfará decirle que no está usted ni lo uno ni lo otro…

—Uno puede sentirse solo en medio de la multitud, señora —Ella le dio la razón con un suave movimiento de cabeza, siendo de la misma opinión. Luego él se palpó el chaleco, reparando _por fin_ en su propia persona—. Señora Collins, disculpe la impropiedad de mi atuendo —dijo, visiblemente incómodo (al menos 'visiblemente' para ella: la boca, que primero se tuerce ligeramente en una ingesta de aire brusca y sonora de disgusto, los labios que aprietan luego, borrando esa sonrisa que hasta ahora no se le iba; y sobre todo, esa extrañamente adorable sombra de color en sus mejillas, a la que Lizzy no se atrevió a calificar como rubor… ¿O sí lo era?). Al mismo tiempo que ella analiza su rostro, él aparta la mirada y se apresura a acomodar sus mangas y después, a manotazos rápidos, se sacude el polvo del pecho. Estas no son formas de estar en público ante una dama, se dice, reprendiéndose. Ante el servicio, no hay inconveniente, pero ante una dama (ante Elizabeth), es otro asunto. Es entonces que se da cuenta de lo clasista, retrógrado y poco liberal de tal pensamiento; Darcy se mortifica por ello mientras batallaba con la idea de permanecer en su compañía o de huir a ponerse presentable. Pero entonces un ligero carraspeo a su derecha le hizo voltear la vista. Su ayuda de cámara, Davis, bendito sea, con su chaqueta en las manos. Se la puso con rapidez, renunciando a ajustarse el nudo de su pañuelo.

Lizzy había visto hombres así antes. Cualquier jornalero de la hacienda, o los hombres del pueblo un día de trabajo cualquiera. No tenía más que pasear la mirada por el hall de Darrowsey ahora mismo para verlos. Pero nunca un caballero. Jamás. Ni siquiera su padre. Bueno, dudaba mucho que su padre, el Señor lo tenga en su gloria, hubiera sabido lo que era mancharse las manos de algo que no fuera tinta…

Y aquí estaba, el otrora orgulloso señor Darcy. La viva imagen de fortaleza, de vitalidad y de energía, caminando entre carpinteros, peones y pintores.

¿Cuándo dejará de sorprenderla?

Parece que nunca...

Y tal pensamiento, que debería haberla inquietado, no lo hizo. Hace tiempo que había aceptado que cualquier idea preconcebida con respecto al señor Darcy, sería, necesariamente, errónea, defectuosa o incompleta…

—¿A qué debo el honor de tenerla aquí? —preguntó él, dando dos tirones rápidos a las solapas de su chaqueta, mientras Davis, a su espalda, terminaba de acomodarla por los hombros.

—No me hago responsable de su estómago, señor —contestó ella, alzando de nuevo la mano que portaba la cesta, esta vez ofreciéndosela—. Mi hermana tiene las mejores intenciones y muchas otras virtudes y habilidades, pero la repostería no es una de ellas…

—No es mi estómago lo que debería preocuparle, señora —replicó él, tomando la cesta y levantando el paño un instante para ver algo que _parecían_ galletas. Sus labios se arquearon en una media sonrisa de diversión al pensar en Charles. Estaba seguro de que a su amigo le iban a encantar, sea como fuera, si provenían de su preciado ángel… Davis, siempre atento y solícito, la tomó a su vez de las manos de su señor y se marchó con ella a la cocina.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Lizzy, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

—Transmítale mi sincero agradecimiento a su hermana, señora Collins —dijo él, ignorando intencionadamente la explicación que ella le pedía—. En fin… ¿Qué le parece —preguntó, alzando el brazo con la caballerosidad debida, invitándola a caminar junto a él— si le enseño el resto de la casa? Aunque le parezca mentira, algunas estancias ya son _casi_ habitables…

Ella asintió, aunque, conociéndola, por eso, porque la conocía y por el ceño levemente fruncido, Darcy podía dar fe de que ella no estaba satisfecha con no tener respuesta.

"Mi corazón", nunca llegó a responderle él.


	33. Chapter 33

**_NOTA_** _: ¡Gracias, Guests!_

* * *

Aprovechando que Tommy duerme al cuidado de sus tías, Lizzy sale de Longbourn, debidamente abrigada en esta ocasión, en busca de los viejos robles entre los que jugaba de niña. Lleva consigo la última carta de su amiga Charlotte y las hojas crujen con cada paso que da. No hay viento, al resguardo de los ancianos arboles, y el follaje caído semeja una alfombra de ocres y amarillos. Con un suspiro, Lizzy apoya la espalda en el tronco surcado de mil añosas arrugas, saca del bolsillo la carta y la relee una vez más…

Charlotte está en estado de buena esperanza. En sus letras hay auténtico asombro, rayano en la incredulidad, y una alegría que Lizzy no puede evitar sentir a su vez. Charlotte casi se había resignado a que jamás sería madre y que con su matrimonio acordado con el viudo Lowell solo viviría las bendiciones de la maternidad por subrogación. Era feliz, sin duda, adoraba a sus dos pequeñas y había alcanzado con su esposo un entendimiento tal, que ya lo quisieran muchos para sí. Charlotte no había mencionado de nuevo la palabra _amor_ y _marido_ en la misma frase, pero Lizzy tenía sus sospechas… Y ahora, como un regalo de los cielos, un retoño… Lizzy sonríe y se alegra por ella, porque no hay júbilo mayor que sentir una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de ti. Sin embargo, una sombra de temor empaña su dicha. Lizzy no quiere ni pensarlo siquiera, pero ahí está, cerniéndose ominosa sobre las esperanzas de su amiga… Charlotte no es una niña, roza ya los treinta y este es su primer embarazo. Lizzy no quiere preocuparse en exceso, porque así los temores solo se hacen más fuertes, pero los hechos son una realidad. Era la de su amiga una edad algo avanzada para una madre primeriza y eso siempre entrañaba ciertos riesgos para ambos, madre y criatura, especialmente cuando una infección o una eclampsia podían llevárselos a los dos… Pero Lizzy debía mantener la fe, tal como Jane le dijo a ella en su momento, en que todo fuera bien. Las niñas de Charlotte no debían perder a su segunda madre. Dios no lo permitiría, ¿verdad?

Una hora después, Lizzy entra por las cocinas, ganándose el acostumbrado rezongo de la señora Hill —Por la puerta principal, por la puerta principal…— y una sonrisa rápida y tímida de Betsy. Lizzy voltea los ojos y también sonríe. Tiene las mejillas encendidas por la vigorosa caminata en este día frío, y ya en el pequeño vestíbulo de la entrada, se deshace de los guantes y el abrigo. La lazada del bonete se le resiste, sin embargo, y después de varios infructuosos intentos, busca socorro en la salita, donde transcurre una tranquila sobremesa al calor del fuego. No todas las chimeneas están encendidas, por supuesto. Es cierto que la economía familiar va mucho mejor que en los tiempos de su padre, pero tampoco pueden permitirse tales dispendios. La sala y la cocina serán las únicas estancias permanentemente caldeadas, y solo al atardecer, se prenderá el hogar en los dormitorios, para dejar que el fuego muera suavemente al caer la noche y caliente las habitaciones. Lizzy aún les guarda cierta aprensión, comprensiblemente, aunque su razón le repite que con el mantenimiento y la ventilación adecuados nada malo sucederá. Y de eso se encarga ella…

Es Jane la primera que advierte su regreso y deja a un lado su labor de costura al verla batallar sin éxito contra el nudo de su sombrero. Le dos suaves golpecitos en los dedos y Lizzy, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, permite que Jane se haga cargo. Mary leía, como era su costumbre, con el pequeño ya despierto a su lado, Kitty bordaba bajo la supervisión de su hermana mayor y su madre agitaba con languidez el pañuelo mientras observaba el otoño más allá de los cristales. Es probable que recordara otros días, más felices, cuando las risas de su marido resonaban junto a las suyas…

—Lizzy —dice la señora Bennet—, por ahí viene de nuevo el señor Darcy. Cielos, si al menos mostrara algún interés por alguna de ustedes… —comenta, un deje de suave fastidio en su voz—. Un buen partido, sin duda, pero me asusta un poco, siempre tan serio… —Su pañuelo ondea una vez más—. Porque un buen matrimonio es lo que una madre siempre sueña para sus hijas… Ah, si al menos pudiéramos salir más… —dice con un suspiro. Tampoco podían hacer recepciones ni asistir a grandes actos sociales, y sin embargo, estos dos hombres, Bingley y su amigo, se habían colado de rondón en el reservado círculo de allegados de familia a los que les era lícito visitarlas.

—El señor Darcy no tiene el menor interés por tus doncellas hijas, madre —añade inesperadamente Mary, sin despegar la nariz del libro que estaba leyendo.

La señora Bennet suspiró con resignada aquiescencia y nunca advirtió la mirada escandalizada que intercambiaron Jane y Lizzy. Porque claro, la señora Bennet sí que tenía una hija en Longbourn que, desde luego, ya no era doncella. Y si alguien tan ajena a las cuestiones del mundo como Mary, alguien cuya atención hasta hace no mucho no se apartaba de Dios y/o la filosofía, había advertido ese 'interés' del señor Darcy —que no era más que una amistad sincera, porque él no podía seguir interesado en ella en _ese_ sentido, ¿verdad?—, ¿qué se estaría diciendo en el pueblo? Y más sorprendente aún, ¿cuándo fue que despertó la curiosidad de Mary por los asuntos mundanos?

Seguro que Jacob Stitson tenía algo que ver con eso.

* * *

Mary, por su parte, asistía con cierta malsana diversión, y un tanto de tristeza inasible, a los dos cortejos que no podían ser llamados cortejos en una casa aún de luto.

Jane ama a Bingley, pero jamás se lo dará a entender.

Bingley ama a Jane, pero no da un paso adelante.

Ambos conversan mucho, con las mejillas encendidas, más él que ella, por lo general… Bingley se pasa la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso y una sonrisa aún más nerviosa, mientras que Jane baja pudorosamente los ojos. O pasean despacio por el pequeño jardín que rodea la casa, sin alejarse nunca demasiado de las ventanas. Y Jane siempre insistía, visiblemente avergonzada, en que Kitty o ella los acompañaran, de carabina y tercera rueda, cuando su madre _propiciaba_ momentos para que estuvieran a solas.

Y el señor Darcy… Bueno, el señor Darcy constituía por sí mismo una categoría aparte. Si Mary tuviera que apostar (cosa que ella jamás haría porque eso no es de buenos cristianos ni de gente de bien), se atrevería a conjeturar que fue él el misterioso benefactor de las Bennet tras la muerte de su cuñado Collins. ¿Y por qué? Pues seguramente por las mismas razones de siempre, viejas como el mundo… El hombre amaba a su hermana.

No es que ella tuviera ninguna certeza, claro. Pero advertía los esfuerzos de él por ser cortés con la familia y no tan _detestablemente_ _orgulloso_ , como lo había definido su madre tiempo atrás. Y además, ¿por qué otra razón iba a preferir un hombre como él la sociedad educada y parlanchina de un saloncito atestado de mujeres (Bingley no contaba. Él era inmune) a la quietud del despacho de su hermana? Si el hombre hasta se traía el periódico y leía allí mientras su hermana seguía trabajando hasta que llegara la hora del té… ¡Ni siquiera hablaban! Cualquiera podía verlos al pasar, la puerta siempre abierta de par en par (por aquello del decoro), y un bebé y un escritorio de por medio.

Lizzy era otra historia. Mary no sabía qué pensar. Era cierto que las sonrisas de su hermana se habían vuelto más frecuentes y había desaparecido de sus ojos ese velo gris que antes los enturbiaba. Mary estaba convencida de que a Lizzy ni se le pasaba por la cabeza el que el señor Darcy pudiera estar cortejándola o esperando a que terminara su período de luto. Lizzy ya se casó una vez y dudaba mucho que quisiera repetir la experiencia. Y menos ahora, que las Bennet no necesitaban ningún esposo que las salvara de vivir en la cunetas. Esa era la misión de Tommy Collins… Mary supone que si su hermana algún día decidiera volver a casarse, habría de ser con un hombre que respetara su mente, su personalidad y cada una de sus habilidades, virtudes y defectos incluidos, que tratara de igual a igual su inteligencia y que jamás le impidiera la gestión del patrimonio de su hijo.

Y bueno, cuando estaban todos en el saloncito, Mary no podía dejar de observar esas animadas e 'interesantes' conversaciones acerca de rotaciones de cultivos entre su hermana y el señor Darcy. Lo veía escuchar, con absoluta atención y concentración, cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana, y trababan largos debates que semejaban un combate amistoso. Él los disfrutaba.

¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre que había menospreciado a Lizzy y que miraba a su familia por encima del hombro? ¿Dónde estaba aquel orgullo? Definitivamente todas lo habían juzgado mal desde el principio.

De tanto en tanto, a las veladas vespertinas de la familia, se les unía Jacob, invitado por la señora de la casa. A Mary le gustaba que Lizzy pusiera a prueba la rigidez social de su madre e incluyera a Jacob en sus tertulias. No era un campesino, no, Jacob era un hombre cultivado a sí mismo, y si hoy era el capataz de Longbourn y la cara visible de la hacienda era tan solo por sus propios méritos.

Vestía su mejor traje para estas ocasiones, con cuello blanqueado y pañuelo anudado al estilo sencillo de la comarca, las manos enrojecidas, cepilladas hasta casi desollárselas, para limpiar cualquier rastro de tierra bajo sus uñas. Y algo tenía que haberle dicho Lizzy a su madre, porque cuando Jacob venía, la señora Bennet lo saludaba con la misma distante cordialidad con la que saludaba al señor Darcy, como si no fuera digno de prestarle la atención que requería como futurible esposo para una de sus hijas, la misma clase de atención con la que casi ahogaba a Bingley. Pero no había malicia ahí, observaba Mary. La señora Bennet lo toleraba con algo parecido al respeto y al menos ya no se sentía insultada por compartir su salita con él. Y bueno, eso ya era todo un triunfo. Quizás fuera precisamente porque si todo un caballero como el señor Darcy encontraba aceptable la compañía del joven Stitson, ella no podía ser menos, ¿verdad? Aunque en el fondo, Mary lo sabía bien, su madre disfrutaba teniendo la salita llena de jóvenes mozos en los que recrear la vista y la conversación…

—No, señor Darcy —Jacob tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios apretados en un rictus de disgusto, y le estaba costando un mundo buscar las palabras para expresarse sin faltar al respeto—, me disculpará usted que le lleve la contraria a un caballero —Al final se rindió, dejó caer las manos y lo dijo sin más—, pero eso que afirma usted es una insensatez. Las viñas no se dan bien en Inglaterra, señor, y por mil razones —Y para su sorpresa, el mentado caballero ladeó con la cabeza y a medias sonrió ¿divertido?

—Deberías saber, Jacob —intervino su hermana, visiblemente entretenida—, que el señor Darcy encuentra en extremo interesante acalorar cualquier debate solo por deporte.

—¿Cómo? —Jacob miraba a uno y a otro.

—A menudo suele llevar la contraria solo por el placer de un buen debate —Sí, eso era algo que a Lizzy le había costado aprender, allá en Hunsford…

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó Jacob al señor Darcy.

—Señor Stitson, le ruego me disculpe —le respondió el aludido, con una elegante inclinación de cabeza—. Y tiene usted toda la razón, el vino inglés sería una cosa terrible...

Lizzy y Jacob sonrieron abiertamente a esto. A Mary se le escapaba el sentido de la broma, pero no pudo dejar de advertir dos hechos sorprendentes: el señor Darcy tenía sentido del humor y a ella le gustaba esa sonrisa de Jacob.

Y Mary envidia la sonrisa franca de Jacob. Y quisiera…, bueno, no está segura de qué es lo que realmente quiere, ni de nada en realidad, salvo que quisiera ver siempre esa sonrisa en su rostro…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA 1:_** _Para los detalles del matrimonio de Charlotte, véase el capítulo 8._

 ** _NOTA 2:_** _Aunque eclampsia y preeclampsia se conocen y se estudian desde la antigüedad, fueron clasificadas durante mucho tiempo como epilepsias del embarazo. Hasta que en 1739, Bossier de Sauvages denominó a este cuadro clínico eclampsia como diferenciado de otras clases de epilepsia. El nombre parece haber sido utilizado por primera vez en 1619, en el tratado de ginecología de Jean Varandal._


	34. Chapter 34

**_NOTA:_** _Antes de que se me olvide, ¡gracias a los usuarios no registrados!_

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy vivía en un estado de venturosa satisfacción tal, que podría decirse que era lo más cercano a la auténtica felicidad que posiblemente hubiera conocido.

Pero de esta afirmación no debe inferirse que hubiese sido solamente infeliz antes, ni que no conociera de antes la dicha o la alegría. Pues igual que conocía la dicha, Fitzwilliam también conocía la desgracia y la pérdida. Primero faltó su madre y después su padre, llegando las obligaciones sobrevenidas como nuevo señor de Pemberley y co-tutor de una niña pequeña, y así, forzado a convertirse en adulto antes de tiempo y tomar sobre sus hombros el peso de sus nuevas responsabilidades, careció de las oportunidades para disfrutar de su juventud como lo habían hecho otros de su mismo estatus social. Sirva de ejemplo, nunca hizo el _Grand Tour_ , que jóvenes damas y caballeros con recursos realizaban al finalizar sus estudios como parte última de su educación, y Francia, Italia, Alemania, Grecia…, seguían siendo solo nombres en los libros y el ajeno escenario de fondo de las historias que le contaba Richard.

Sin embargo, Darcy dormía bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Caía rendido en el lecho, con el asomo de una sonrisa de autocomplacencia en el rostro, y el dios Morfeo lo bendecía con una noche sin sueños. Despertaba con espíritus renovados y dedicaba buena parte de la mañana a supervisar las obras en Darrowsey, donde era a la vez patrón y aprendiz; había aprendido que tanto aserrar como pintar requieren necesariamente de buena ventilación, que los calafateros y techadores merecen su respeto y que las tejas galesas son más duraderas que las francesas —aunque no tan bonitas—, y que deberá cambiarlas todas en veinte o treinta años. Pero en fin, ese será ya problema del próximo señor de Darrowsey, no suyo.

Tras el refrigerio de mediodía, dedicaba el resto de su tiempo a atender la correspondencia en su habitación, pues la estancia que sería su despacho aún no estaba en condiciones, y allí trataba los asuntos de Pemberley y sus otras posesiones e inversiones. A diario le escribía a Georgiana una detallada misiva en la que le informaba de los avances en la casona o breves historias sobre las personas que conocía, preparándola para la pequeña sociedad que frecuentaría durante su estancia en Hertfordshire.

Precisamente hace dos días, la señora Collins —y esto lo conmovía profundamente— había manifestado su preocupación por Georgiana con respecto a la inevitable mención de Wickham en Longbourn.

—¿Ella sabe? —había preguntado Elizabeth, a media voz. Darcy había levantado la vista, mirándola por encima de su periódico, y solo entonces ella colocó la pluma sobre la bandejita del tintero—. De mi hermana... Lydia y Wickham... —Él asiente y dobla con gesto grave el periódico—. Y aun así, ¿se expone usted a verla palidecer si se menciona su nombre? Porque mi madre lo hará, eso es seguro...

—He meditado mucho al respecto, señora Collins —le contestó él—. No hay intención de daño real contra mi hermana si la señora Bennet lo hiciera. Es su hija, a fin de cuentas, casada en lo que su madre supone un feliz matrimonio... —añadió él con tono tan deliberadamente neutro y desprovisto de inflexiones que, de ser otro su interlocutor, podría pensarse que no le importaba en absoluto, pero que hoy, ella lo sabía, tan solo escondía su desprecio—. Su madre no hablará de Wickham para dañar conscientemente a mi hermana, sino para contar sus supuestas bendiciones, así que despreocúpese, señora —Después, sus facciones se suavizaron, haciéndolo parecer más joven, y su voz perdió ese hielo de fingida indiferencia—. Y si no me considerara usted cruel por ello, creo que le haría bien a mi hermana exponerse a esto en un entorno controlado, con nosotros dos velando por ella... Me gusta pensar que llegará un día en que Georgiana escuche su nombre y no pase absolutamente nada. O que piense en él sin dolor, como alguien que conoció tiempo atrás cuando era niña... Ese es mi sueño para mi hermana.

—No puedo condenarle por eso, señor Darcy… —respondió ella, con un suspiro.

Esos eran sus momentos preferidos del día, solos los tres en su despacho (con la puerta abierta, por supuesto), antes de tomar en el té con el resto de la familia. Ella no tenía que saber cómo Davis se anticipaba a sus peticiones para tener su muda dispuesta en cuanto terminaba con la correspondencia, o cómo sus pasos se apresuraban por recorrer el camino de espinos que lo llevaba a Elizabeth.

Había comenzado con la endeble excusa sobre saber más de sus nuevos arrendatarios y sus necesidades —no es como si él no los hubiese visitado ya personalmente—, y había solicitado una entrevista formal con ella en su despacho, pero luego, con el paso de los días, aquel rinconcito de Longbourn se transformó en su perfecto momento de calma. La respiración sosegada de Tommy, el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel y la conversación ocasional con la mujer que amaba, pero por encima de todo, la confianza que ella le mostraba compartiendo aquel espacio que tanto sacrificio le costó, llenaban su pecho de algo parecido a la iluminación del alma de quien por fin ha encontrado a su otra mitad.

Y también le daban fuerzas para soportar la hora del té con la señora Bennet…

Y bueno, si Darcy era honesto, tales reuniones sociales 'improvisadas y familiares' (la casa seguía de luto) distaban mucho ya de suponer el martirio que siempre fueron para él. Él sabía bien que no era como otros de su clase. Él prefería una conversación estimulante, o una charla sin dobleces fingidas, a despreciar, con la nariz alzada (no pudo evitar acordarse de Caroline Bingley), a alguien por nada más que su cuna humilde. Un ejemplo eran los Gardiner, los tíos de Elizabeth, sensatos y educados, a los que conoció en Londres cuando la debacle de la actual señora Wickham. Eran comerciantes. Y como tales, vedados y expulsados de lo que se entendía por buena sociedad. La hipócrita sociedad inglesa se basaba en una nobleza de cuna vinculada a la posesión de tierras, y como los antiguos romanos, todo lo que oliera a dinero procedente del comercio era menospreciado. Familias como los Bingley y los Gardiner eran considerados personas no gratas para la élite ( _the ton_ ), como si el tufillo del comercio se transmitiera por mero contacto. Eso había hecho que los años de universidad de Charles fueran un calvario de desprecios, del que su amigo salió más o menos intacto solo gracias a su buen humor y desprendido carácter. Así también se entendían las ansias de su hermana Caroline de medrar a su costa sin importarle realmente él, sin molestarse siquiera en notar que él, Darcy, valoraba más la disposición de un ánimo amable, la sensatez y la buena naturaleza que peinados a la moda, el frufrú de sedas y tafetanes o la hipocresía de una lengua viperina. A veces se preguntaba cómo dos personas tan distintas como Charles y ella podían ser hermanos, pero luego pensaba en Elizabeth y Lydia Wickham y dejaba de hacerse preguntas…

Su tía de Bourgh se escandalizaría si supiera que el capataz de Longbourn trabajaba la tierra con sus propias manos, o que la señora Collins era la verdadera administradora de su hacienda, o que la señora Bennet nunca le había dado a ninguna de sus hijas una educación tradicional… Y quizás él, en otro tiempo, también lo hubiera hecho, cuando todavía se regía por los rígidos esquemas morales que trataban de inculcarle en sus primeros años de internado, mientras su padre no cejaba en contrarrestarlas enseñándole las ventajas de tener criterio propio y un corazón generoso.

Ahora, después del nefasto consejo que arruinó varios corazones, incluido el suyo, Fitzwilliam Darcy sabía más de la vida y de las gentes, y se sentía más proclive a soportar ciertos comportamientos… Pero para su asombro, la señora Bennet había alcanzado algo parecido al decoro y ejercía de noble matrona de sus hijas solteras —quizás porque ya no tendría que vivir en las cunetas—, aunque de vez en cuando se seguían escuchando frases mal susurradas sobre la ardua tarea de una madre para casar a cinco hijas… Si ella tan solo supiera…

Lo único que empañaba su dicha era la ausencia de su hermana. Por eso, en cuanto la pintura de la que sería su habitación se hubo secado, mandó a por ella, por más que el resto de la casa estuviera lejos de ser lo que se dice 'habitable', pero si todo iba bien —y contaba con la señora Collins para eso—, Georgiana pasaría prácticamente más tiempo en Longbourn que en Darrowsey.


	35. Chapter 35

**_NOTA:_** _¡Gracias, guests! Y a los demás, de nuevo, mil gracias por sus amables reviews._

* * *

Georgiana llegó un día de viento gris, envuelta en los fríos de los primeros días del invierno. Pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire y semejaban diminutos diamantes efímeros sobre capas y abrigos y las monturas piafaban inquietas. La acompañaba la señora Annesley, que se apresuró a colocarse a su lado y sostenerla de un brazo, mientras su hermano —una arruga de preocupación se dibujó en su ceño—, corrió a hacer lo mismo del otro lado. Georgiana temblaba, temblaba como un pajarillo asustado…

Desde la puerta abierta, por el que se escapa el calor de la casa, Lizzy y las Bennet jadean al ver la extrema fragilidad de la muchacha, y aguardan, con la respiración contenida, a que los recién llegados recorran los pocos pies que van desde la cancela hasta el umbral.

—Pero querida niña, si parece que la más mínima brisa vaya a quebrarte —le dijo a Georgiana la señora Bennet, que ignoró toda convención social al deshacer ella misma con mano experta la lazada del bonete de su invitada y lanzárselo sin miramientos a alguna de sus hijas—. Ven aquí, junto a la lumbre, a ver si tus mejillas recuperan algo de color —Y haciendo caso omiso de su hermano, al que aún no había perdonado la ofensa que le hiciera a la segunda de sus hijas (no del todo), la señora Bennet ocupó su lugar al otro lado de la señora Annesley, y tomando a la muchacha suavemente del brazo, la hizo entrar en la salita y la sentó junto al fuego—. Kitty, Mary, por favor, muevan la mesita y pónganla aquí, a su alcance —ordenó, a la vez que ella le daba a Georgiana friegas vigorosas en las manos, no exentas de brusca dulzura, y luego se quitó su propio echarpe para ponérselo sobre los hombros a la muchacha—. Jane, una taza de té, haz el favor.

Y mientras las Bennet se apresuraban a cumplir lo ordenado, Darcy, por primera vez y para asombro suyo, adoró la maternal actitud con que la señora Bennet trató a su hermana. Y algo demasiado parecido al respeto echó por fin raíces.

* * *

Luego que el revuelo pasó, y el color regresó a sus mejillas, las presentaciones formales fueron hechas. Todos —señora Bennet incluida— fingieron que la escena anterior nunca sucedió y presentaron sus mejores modales, al menos, hasta que Jacob y Bingley aparecieron, y la sala se llenó de voces y alguna risa.

Georgiana toma un último sorbo a su segunda taza de té y la deja con cuidado sobre la mesita que habían dispuesto a su lado. Acaricia distraída el suave echarpe de lana inglesa que aún lleva mientras observa la pequeña multitud reunida en el saloncito de Longbourn.

Ella no tiene costumbre de frecuentar a tanta gente a la vez. Acostumbrada a la quietud de Pemberley, el rumor de tantas voces, nuevas y desconocidas, la mareaba un poco. Con la excepción de sus señoritas de compañía y el servicio, los pocos amigos de su hermano, los Bingley y los Hurst, y parientes tan diferentes como puedan ser los de Bourgh y los Fitzwilliam, Georgiana ha tenido poco trato en sociedad. Sabe que ha vivido protegida y a resguardo de los males del mundo en su bienintencionada jaula de oro. Y para colmo, la única vez que decidió tentar sus alas y volar sola, nublada la razón por lo que entonces creía que era amor, casi acaba desgraciada y trayendo la ruina y la deshonra a su familia. Desde el desastre de Ramsgate, Georgiana teme verse expuesta y descubierta, y su natural timidez y reserva no hizo más que crecer, junto con la tristeza y el remordimiento…

Georgiana observa y calla, y asiente de tanto en tanto a algún comentario de la señora Annesley, que procura involucrarla en la conversación con las jóvenes Bennet. En su pecho se agitan el vértigo de lo desconocido y la curiosidad, y sin embargo, no siente el habitual temor al presentarse en público. Es más bien lo contrario. De alguna manera, Georgiana siente como si ya los conociera a todos, a pesar de no llevar ni dos horas en Hertfordshire. Ve con sus propios ojos que todo lo que su hermano le decía en sus cartas es cierto: la discreción de la señorita Mary, la vivaz alegría de la señorita Kitty, la dulce belleza de la señorita Bennet, la mirada amable de la señora Collins, y la voz nerviosa de la señora Bennet. Ve también la rectitud del señor Stitson y las mejillas encendidas de Charles Bingley. ¡Y el bebé! Jamás había visto una criatura tan preciosa y risueña. En su mundo, entre la gente de la llamada buena sociedad, los bebés eran criados fuera de la vista de sus padres por niñeras y nodrizas y solo se les permitía verlos una vez al día, casi como si pasaran revista ante un general. Pero no en Longbourn… La señora Collins lleva a su hijo en brazos mientras conversa con su hermano y la señorita Bennet, y Georgiana tiene la certeza de que la señorita Bingley jamás haría eso en público con su propio hijo por temor a que le arrugase el vestido...

Georgiana suspira y se mira las manos, pálidas, delicadas, pero ya no heladas… No, no los conoce —todavía—, pero le gustan sus maneras francas, sinceras y desprovistas de artificios. Reales.

—Señorita Mary —dijo de repente, y las otras callaron al oírla hablar. Kitty abrió mucho los ojos, pero Mary y la señora Annesley supieron disimular mejor su sorpresa. Era su primera aportación voluntaria a la conversación. Eran palabras, de hecho, completamente formuladas—, me ha dicho mi hermano que toca usted el pianoforte. Quizás… —Aquí vaciló su resolución—, me preguntaba…, si quizás podríamos tocar alguna pieza juntas…

Mary asintió y una sonrisa, amplia y feliz, iluminó sus rasgos.

—Será un placer, señorita Darcy.

Sí, quizás su hermano tenga razón. Quizá todo pueda arreglarse algún día.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Recuerden que en la Inglaterra de esta época, solo la hija mayor soltera es nombrada con el apellido familiar. De ser más hermanas, reciben el tratamiento de señorita más su nombre de pila. Así: señorita Bennet [= Jane] y señorita Mary o señorita Dashwood [= Elinor] y señorita Marianne._

 _Lo cual demuestra que mientras Louisa Bingley no se casó con el señor Hurst, su hermana menor se vio reducida a ser llamada señorita Caroline XD_


	36. Chapter 36

**_NOTA:_** _Recientemente he descubierto que hay varias personas que han añadido a sus listas esta historia y no les he dado las gracias. Yo soy muy educadita y sirva esta nota para este fin. Lamentablemente, FF no envía las notificaciones de Fav &Fol si son realizadas desde la aplicación para teléfonos móviles, a quien no la tiene. Les agradezco que crean en esta historia._

 _Gracias también, como siempre, a aquellos usuarios no registrados a quienes no puedo agradecer personalmente._

* * *

Longbourn se llenó de música. No de fiestas, por supuesto, porque la casa seguía de luto, pero del pianoforte (en el comedor, la única habitación en la que cabía) nacían melodías hermosas y complicadas, tocado a cuatro manos dedicadas. Georgiana era una maestra paciente y Mary, tenía que reconocerlo, jamás había disfrutado tanto con la música. Juntas estudian partituras, comentan canciones y ensayan. Alguna vez a la señora Bennet se le ocurrió sugerir la posibilidad de que las muchachas celebraran una velada musical, solo para los íntimos, por supuesto, pero su hija Lizzy la hizo desistir con una sola mirada, digna de aquel basilisco de leyenda. Ella, con buen criterio, decidió no insistir. Sin embargo, más de una vez, la señora Bennet entrecerraba los ojos y se balanceaba suavemente siguiendo el ritmo, recordando quizás, aquellos bailes de su juventud…

Hoy no suena la música. Georgiana y Mary escribían anotaciones en la partitura en la que trabajan, sobre aquella misma mesita baja de su primera vez en Longbourn, y la señora Bennet dormitaba durante la sobremesa, con algún ocasional ronquido, mientras Kitty mantenía una conversación susurrada con la señora Annesley. Jane bordaba, fingiendo que no contaba los minutos para que el señor Bingley tocara a la puerta, y Lizzy estaba en su despacho escribiéndole a Jacob un poder bancario para autorizar una inversión a plazo fijo. Poco, en realidad, una cantidad pequeña, pero que rendiría sus buenas libras si el señor Darcy tenía razón… Y suele tenerla, le reconocía Lizzy.

Por lo demás, la llegada de Georgiana Darcy debería haber supuesto un contratiempo para la señora Bennet, en tanto que su presencia la convertía en una rival más, en detrimento de sus hijas, para cualquier posible pretendiente. Era hermosa —no tanto como su Jane, evidentemente—, de suave talante, poseía una cuantiosa dote y estaba socialmente muy bien conectada. Lo tenía todo para ser odiada, o al menos envidiada, por la señora Bennet… Pero no era ese el caso. La señorita Darcy, por el contrario, emanaba tal aire de tristeza y de fragilidad que suscitaba en ella el afán de protegerla y cuidar de ella. No era como ninguna de sus hijas, criadas a su aire, nada dependientes de su madre (excepto cuando llegaba el regimiento a Meryton…), vivaces y fuertes de espíritu (incluso Mary. Sí, su Mary era definitivamente una flor tardía).

—No poseo la hermosura de Jane ni la despierta inteligencia de Lizzy, ni siquiera la digna mediocridad de Mary… —le decía Kitty a la señora Annesley, con ese susurro de quien revela algo en confidencia. Su interlocutora ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué tan bajo concepto tenía de sí misma la muchacha—. Y no es que las cosas vayan mal con la hacienda, pero supongo que si no me caso pronto, como madre desea, tendré que hacer algo para ganarme la vida…

—Podría usted probar un trabajo como el mío —le respondió ella—. Ser acompañante de señoritas proporciona una salida honorable para las mujeres de buena cuna pero que carecemos de recursos. En mi caso, el fallecimiento de mi esposo me dejó casi en la indigencia.

—¡Eso es terrible, señora Annesley! —exclamó Kitty, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Kitty la entendía demasiado bien: la muerte de su padre, primero, y de su cuñado después, fueron tiempos de incertidumbre y terror al porvenir—. Por fortuna, pudo usted encontrar una ocupación con los Darcy —Ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa triste—. ¿Usted cree de veras que yo podría dedicarme a lo mismo?

—Si tiene usted suerte de entrar en una buena familia, todo irá bien —le dijo—. Y cuando digo buena, no me refiero a su estatus ni a su renta anual, sino a su carácter —Kitty asintió, atenta—. No se le pedirán conocimientos equiparables a los de una institutriz, señorita Kitty, pero sí poseer una cultura amplia, buena conversación, pero sobre todo, sensatez y sentido común, mucha discreción, junto con la disciplina suficiente para gobernar, si hiciera falta, el posible carácter díscolo de la señorita a su cargo —Kitty volvió a asentir, con más vigor esta vez—. Si tiene usted suerte, será más una pequeña amiga que un trabajo —Aquí hizo una pausa y le dedicó una mirada afectuosa a Georgiana, que seguía entretenida con Mary y sus partituras—. Pero puede tocarle un espíritu indomable y esas cosas no suelen acabar bien…

—Oh, señora Annesley —dijo Kitty, acordándose de Lydia y de cómo durante años, ella le rió las gracias y la acompañó en sus coqueteos descarados y absolutamente fuera de tono. Kitty aún tenía sentimientos encontrados con la hermana que fue su otra mitad toda su vida y la tonta egoísta que casi arrastró a sus hermanas no casadas por el fango—, tengo un poco de conocimiento sobre ese asunto…

—Rectitud, sobriedad, saber estar —continuó la señora Annesley, enumerando con los dedos. Kitty se maldecía por no tener papel y lápiz a mano…—, y confundirse con el empapelado de la pared si hiciera falta, a menos que se requiriera explícitamente de su intervención. Pero claro —añadió—, todo está en función de la familia que le toque en suerte. En ese sentido, yo soy muy afortunada. La señorita Georgiana es un amor y el señor Darcy es un patrón atento y cabal.

—¿Podría usted instruirme? ¿Orientarme un poco? —rogó Kitty, con un poco más de entusiasmo del apropiado. Pero aún era muy joven, pensó la señora Annesley—. Quiero decir, qué libros leer y cosas así… Creo, oh, señora Annesley, tengo mucho que aprender, eso es evidente —agregó—, pero creo —exhaló un suspiro y luego junto las manos en el regazo y alzó el mentón, llena de determinación— que podría hacerlo…

—Tendría que consultarlo con el señor Darcy —le contestó, y una suave sonrisa adornó sus rasgos—, pero conociéndolo, no creo que eso vaya a suponer un problema…

* * *

Pero una tarde, Jane escucha por casualidad una conversación que nunca estuvo destinada a ella.

Jane se lleva la mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación de espanto, y antes de darse cuenta avanza hasta el umbral del despacho de su hermana, sorprendiéndolos.

—¡Jane! —exclamó Lizzy.

—¡Señorita Bennet! —dijo el señor Darcy, apresurándose a ponerse en pie.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó, luchando por contener el sollozo que trepaba por su garganta—. ¿El señor Bingley le hizo caso a usted?

—No quisiera que usted… —dijo él, tendiendo la mano al frente, como si así pudiera detener el desastre—. Nunca fue mi intención interferir… Yo creía que… —Al final, dejó caer las manos a los costados, rendido—. Le ruego que me perdone…

Jane apartó la mirada, tratando de ahuyentar el llanto, tragó saliva y se llevó una mano rápida a los ojos. Luego enderezó la espalda y cruzó las manos al frente de su vestido, en esa postura tan suya, antes de volver a encararlo.

—Por favor, señor Darcy, déjelo estar… —le dijo ella, con suavidad. Y Lizzy no pudo más que admirar su fortaleza—. Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus razones, si mi hermana le ha perdonado, tenga por seguro que yo también lo haré… —El señor Darcy se removía, un tanto inquieto, mirando alternativamente a una y otra hermana—. Quiero saber, no obstante…

—Señorita Bennet, por favor…

—Señor Darcy, responda —le pidió ella, con los ojos llenos ya de lágrimas—, por favor…

—Jane, no… —le rogó su hermana.

—Usted le aconsejó al señor Bingley —insistió Jane— que renunciara a mí, ¿y él lo hizo? ¿Sin más? —Y su voz por fin se quiebra—. ¿No peleó por mí?

Darcy calló, y su silencio fue como un grito que le rompió a Jane el corazón en mil pedazos.


	37. Chapter 37

Esa noche, entre pañuelos y a la luz mortecina de una vela, Lizzy le contó a Jane el resto de la historia. Dio voz a aquellas palabras que nunca le dijo porque sabían que le harían daño. Le pidió perdón por ocultárselo, a ella, con quien no tenía secretos. Pero Jane, siendo porque era Jane, sabía que Lizzy lo había hecho precisamente para evitarle el dolor que estaba sufriendo ahora.

Y tampoco es que pudiera guardarle rencor al señor Darcy… Después de todo, él creía sinceramente que estaba evitándole un corazón roto a su amigo. Y si Lizzy ya lo había perdonado, para Jane era suficiente.

Era Charles el objeto de su desencanto. Y eso era lo que más dolía…

Ella se había enamorado de su sonrisa franca, de su espíritu alegre, de su alma generosa y sin dobleces…, pero Jane no había sabido ver más allá. Había fallado en darse cuenta de la verdadera fragilidad de carácter de Charles. No, no de Charles, del señor Bingley.

Ella había creído ver en sus atenciones que su afecto era genuino y sincero, pero… ¿Tan débil, tan inconsistente, era su supuesto amor por ella, que él se dejó convencer por las opiniones de un tercero? ¿Y que luego regresó a ella por la misma razón? ¿Tan solo porque se lo dijeron?

¿Dónde dejaba eso su amor por ella?

¿Qué probaba eso de su personalidad?

Inconstante. Voluble. Influenciable… Eso es lo que decía del señor Bingley. Débil de espíritu… Quizás era su culpa, porque carecía de experiencia en estas cuestiones del mundo, pero de veras creía que el señor Bingley correspondía a su afecto. O quizás es que vio en su supuesto interés por ella solo lo que quiso ver…

Pero no, nada de eso fue real… Charles Bingley era un espejismo, un falso ídolo con pies de barro, que con el tiempo, inevitablemente, se derrumbaría al primer obstáculo. O cuando se cansara de ella…

Pobre Jane, pobre, pobre Jane…

* * *

Mientras la señora Bennet parloteaba sobre la conveniencia o no de poner adornos navideños porque solo hacía poco más de un año que se les había ido el señor Bennet —el Señor lo tenga en su gloria—, Fitzwilliam Darcy se debatía entre sus lealtades y afectos.

La verdad sea dicha, Darcy pensaba que a estas alturas de su relación no formalizada, Charles ya le habría hablado a la señorita Bennet de su desafortunada intromisión. Que se habría disculpado con ella, de la misma manera que tuvo que hacerlo él, aunque eso pusiera en peligro su inusual cortejo. Pero evidentemente (y una vez más), se equivocó…

En lo que a él concernía, no podía ponerle sobre aviso. Y tampoco debía hacerlo. Por más que fuera su amigo, Darcy había aprendido por las malas que no debía inmiscuirse nunca más en asuntos ajenos. Ya lo había hecho una vez y casi le había costado su amistad con Elizabeth, aunque en aquellos días no fuera más que incipiente. Estaba seguro de que Charles sabría perdonarlo por no advertirle, más pronto o más tarde… Siempre lo hacía… Charles era así, incapaz de guardar rencor…

Pero al final, Darcy no pudo hacerlo. Era su amigo, después de todo, uno de los pocos que merecían tal nombre. Así que, rezando por que su decisión no complicara más las cosas, cruzó la salita hacia Charles, que lucía desconsolado sin su Jane, y lo llevó a un aparte.

—Charles —le dijo en voz baja, y apretó suavemente su hombro, queriendo transmitirle fuerza y entereza—, cuando llegue el momento, tan solo sé honesto y valiente…

—¿Pero qué…? —alcanzó a preguntar, sin tener ni idea de qué le hablaba.

—No me corresponde a mí decirlo, lo siento… —y luego se retiró, dejándolo allí, con el desconcierto y la incertidumbre danzando en el rostro.

Pero la segunda tarde consecutiva en que su ángel no bajó a la salita, Charles no pudo soportar más la tortura que la ausencia de Jane le infligía.

* * *

Jane estaba sentada junto a la ventana, con una labor de costura abandonada en el regazo. Desde su habitación en el primer piso, tenía una vista clara de los visitantes de Longbourn, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando lo vio desmontar del caballo.

Jane suspira, y se reprende a sí misma, por ser tan tonta como para no poder controlar su propio corazón. Y sin embargo, una lágrima se desliza silenciosa por su mejilla. Suspira una vez más, enjugándose aquella muestra de su debilidad, y retoma sin ánimos su labor. Tiene que aprender de Lizzy, de su fortaleza, y encontrar la forma de volver a ponerse en pie. Tiene que encontrar un modo de sobreponerse a este desengaño.

Pero el ruido de pasos rápidos en la escalera le hace apartar la vista del bordado. Y apenas ha pasado un instante cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre sin previo aviso con tanto ímpetu que rebota contra pared, arrancando pedacitos de yeso y pintura.

—Jane, querida… —dice su madre, con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, respirando afanosamente—. El señor Bingley solicita hablar contigo —añade, su voz más aguda y nerviosa de lo normal—. ¡A solas!

Y Charles Bingley, por su parte, no pudo elegir peor momento para dar voz a su corazón…


	38. Chapter 38

En cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, Charles se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio. Suponiendo por adelantado sus reacciones, esperaba que las mejillas de Jane lucieran ese decoroso sonrojo de quien intuye la verdadera razón de su entrevista. Quizás también anticipaba ver la ilusión y la expectación destellando en sus ojos. Pero para su pesar, nada había de eso en la joven que ocupaba su corazón y su razón. Si acaso, y a juzgar por el suave pero firme empujoncito con que su madre la hizo entrar en la salita, su Jane parecía un cordero arrojado a los lobos.

 _¿Eso lo convertía a él en un lobo?_

Pero para su sorpresa, toda apariencia de renuencia sacrificial desapareció en cuanto se cerraron las puertas detrás de ella.

Sin mirarlo siquiera, Jane alzó el mentón, revelando su rostro pálido, enderezó la espalda, cruzó las manos al frente, y aguardó, en una inquietante mezcla de altivez y tristeza, transformándose en alguien a quien apenas reconocía. ¿Qué sucedía con Jane? ¿Qué mal la aquejaba para verse privado dos días seguidos de su compañía? ¿Acaso era él quien causaba ese estado en ella?

—Señorita Bennet —dijo él, ignorando deliberadamente esa punzada de inquietud y buscando sus ojos. Pero Jane miraba al frente, como si no lo viera, como si él no estuviera ahí—, creo haber sido bastante claro en la expresión de mis afectos y es m-mi intención —flaqueó su voz, y solo entonces la mirada de Jane se encontró con la suya— pedir su mano y que me haga usted el más feliz de los hombres.

Jane cerró los ojos e inspiró, conteniendo el aliento. Charles esperaba alguna lágrima de alegría, un sonrojo azorado, un sí emocionado…, pero en cambio, su falta de respuesta hacía que su sonrisa vacilara nerviosa en su rostro.

—Mi señor —dijo ella por fin, rompiendo ese terrible silencio que martirizaba a Charles—, agradezco su consideración para conmigo, y sepa usted que cuenta con el mayor de mis respetos, pero no puedo casarme con usted.

El corazón de Charles Bingley se detuvo.

Se volvió sordo a los sonidos del mundo…, al cacareo de las gallinas en la parte de atrás, a las notas tentativas del pianoforte en el comedor, a los parloteos sofocados de la señora Bennet tras la puerta, al llanto desconsolado del pequeño Tommy en el despacho de la señora Collins… Charles no escuchaba nada de eso, porque Charles solo era consciente del ruido doloroso de su corazón, quebrándose en pedazos como si fuera de cristal.

—Pero Jane —acertó a decir, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, después de lo que sin duda fue una eternidad—, señorita Bennet —se corrigió—, yo pensaba, yo creía que…

—¿Que yo le amaba? —terminó Jane por él.

—Sí.

—Eso es cierto —reconoció ella.

—¡Jane! —exclamó Charles, dando dos veloces pasos al frente y tomando sus manos, sintiendo que los pedazos de su corazón volvían a recomponerse como si jamás se hubieran quebrado antes. Pero ella las retiró violentamente de entre las suyas y Charles se quedó mirando sus manos vacías, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión, mientras, roto de nuevo, esquirlas de cristal se le clavaban en el pecho, allí donde guardaba su amor por Jane.

—Señor Bingley, por favor… —protestó ella ante la impropiedad de su conducta.

—Jane —dijo él, alzando el rostro, su voz casi un susurro—, Jane, no entiendo…

—Señor —le dijo ella, mirando de nuevo a través de él, como si fuera transparente—, yo no puedo casarme con un hombre que es inconstante en sus afectos.

Charles palideció. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Cómo podía acusarle de eso? ¿Precisamente de eso? Pero si él nunca… No, espera… ¿Podría ser…? ¿Era eso? ¡Tenía que ser eso!

 _Maldita sea, Darcy, tenías que haberme advertido…_

Pero a quién quería engañar… Era su culpa, suya y de nadie más, no haber aclarado antes con Jane tan desafortunado incidente. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo hecho sin exponer su propio corazón en el proceso? Así que Charles hizo lo que hacía siempre…, dejaba los problemas atrás, con la esperanza de que se extinguieran por sí mismos o los resolviera otro…

—Me equivoqué, es cierto… —declara él, dándole la razón—. Pero yo te amo… —Charles se corrige, nervioso, una vez más, cuando todo lo que quiere es gritar su nombre—. La amo, señorita Bennet, la adoro…

Ahí estaba… El brillo de una lágrima…

—No puedo creerle, señor —sentencia Jane, a la vez que se pasa una mano rápida por los ojos, borrando aquel signo que la traicionaba. Y Charles da inadvertidamente un paso atrás, como si le hubieran abofeteado—. Ya nunca sabré si sus palabras son suyas o las de algún otro… ¿Cómo saberlo? —Jane ladea la cabeza, ignorando el veloz pulso de su sangre en sus venas, y dando voz a la única certidumbre de su corazón—. Si su afecto por mí fue tan débil que no soportó el primer viento en contra, no puede usted esperar que yo le crea…

—¡Pero usted ha dicho que me ama! —exclama Charles, sin saber aún cómo conciliar que su Jane (no, no su Jane), que _ella_ le ame y le rechace en una misma frase.

—¿Y? —pregunta ella. La pregunta, brevísima pero afilada como un cuchillo, parece separarlos aún más—. ¿Significa eso que debo rendirme a usted sin más? ¿Que debo aceptar su mano solo por eso? —Charles parpadea, intentando seguir la lógica de su razonamiento, y Jane tan solo suspira, cansada—. No, señor mío, creo que usted lo tiene todo confundido…

Confundido, sí… Por pensar que solo el amor era suficiente… Que la confianza, la honestidad e incluso la aceptación de todos sus defectos eran cosas que vendrían después, cuando ella ya llevara su anillo en su dedo. Cuando ya nada pudiera separarla de su lado…

Pero evidentemente se equivocó…

—¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendarme a sus ojos, señorita Bennet?

—Depende de usted, mi señor…

—¿Cómo podrás perdonarme?

—¿Podré? —dudó ella, volviendo a ladear la cabeza—. ¿Será mi amor, o el suyo —Charles acusó el nuevo golpe—, tan fuerte como superar esta decepción?

—Jane —susurró Charles. Parecía roto, derrotado, con los hombros hundidos, el rostro apenas velado por sus cortos rizos; sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca de tristeza y desconsuelo, como si la vida real por fin lo hubiera alcanzado. Ya no quedaba en él nada de esa jovialidad, ni de esa alegría, que parecían formar parte de su alma misma. Mientras Jane lo observaba, algo se agitó dentro de su pecho; de seguro que era su amor por él, que luchaba contra la herida infligida y se negaba a dejarse morir antes siquiera de nacer al mundo. Y Jane, tan solo porque es Jane, y _ama_ a Charles Bingley, tuvo piedad del hombre al que había reducido a pedazos.

—Persevere, señor Bingley… —le dijo, y Charles alzó el rostro al reconocer la acostumbrada dulzura en su voz—. Demuéstreme que realmente me ama tal como declara. Pruébeme la constancia y fortaleza de su afecto… —Charles sintió aletear en su pecho algo parecido a la esperanza—. Pruébeme que es real.


	39. Chapter 39

—Señorita Darcy, más despacio —la reconvino suavemente la señora Annesley. Su hermano levantó la vista del periódico y vio cómo su hermana, por lo habitual inapetente, tenía los carrillos hinchados con su desayuno, yendo absolutamente en contra de todo lo que alguna vez se le enseñó. Él le dirigió una mirada grave, destinada al mismo fin que la de su señorita de compañía, y Georgiana tragó con dificultad, avergonzada por ser doblemente reprendida—. Longbourn no se irá a ninguna parte… —añadió la señora Annesley, cuyos ojos divertidos desmentían su aparente seriedad.

Georgiana siguió con su desayuno, con más mesura y recato en esta ocasión, y su hermano reanudó su lectura. A salvo tras el periódico, la curva de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Que su hermana tuviera apetito, ya era, en sí mismo, una novedad más que bienvenida. Había más razones para la alegría, entre ellas, que esas odiosas sombras azules bajo sus ojos, que tanto delataban el pesar de su hermana, habían desaparecido. De unas cuantas noches para acá, Georgiana caía rendida, pero satisfecha, y dormía el pacífico sueño de los inocentes y benditos, sin pesadillas, sin malos sueños que enturbiaran su descanso. Además, Darcy celebraba el sano color que ahora agraciaba sus mejillas, fruto del ejercicio físico, a pesar del frío de la estación. Como esperaba —y deseaba—, Longbourn le había hecho mucho bien a su hermana, obrando el pequeño milagro de devolverle la alegría…

Por su parte, poco imaginaba Georgiana que su persona era objeto de envidia. Era su hermano, por supuesto, quien un poco (bastante) envidiaba a su hermana, a la que le era lícito partir a Longbourn inmediatamente tras el desayuno y pasarse allí todo el día. Con paso ligero (más la joven que la mujer adulta, evidentemente), Georgiana y la señora Annesley recorrían el nevado camino de espinos hacia la casa de Elizabeth mientras que él tenía que esperar a la hora socialmente aceptada. Bueno, de acuerdo, él llegaba quizás un poco antes, eso es cierto…

O quizás sí que Georgiana lo intuía, con ese sexto sentido que se desarrolla con aquellos que son el objeto de nuestros afectos. Ella desconocía las maneras del mundo, es cierto, pero a pesar de su poca (y nefasta) experiencia, siente que, en Longbourn, una de las jóvenes Bennet debería haber sido su hermana…

Precisamente aquella que ya no llevaba tal apellido… La señora Collins (Lizzy, como le ha dicho en numerosas ocasiones que así la llame) es la mujer que su hermano ama. Georgiana no tiene dudas al respecto, y si hiciera caso de aquellos tiempos en que su propia tristeza no le impidió advertir la de su hermano, que pareciera cargaba con los pesares del mundo sobre sus hombros, podría aventurarse a suponer que su hermano cometió alguna equivocación terrible que la separó de él. Aunque a sus ojos absolutamente parciales de hermana, Fitzwilliam es perfecto e irreprochable…

Todo lo que él decía de ella en sus cartas era cierto… Lizzy era sensata y divertida, terriblemente ingeniosa y muy dedicada a quienes amaba. De seguro que de convertirse en su hermana, a Pemberley volvería el sonido de las risas felices, y las luces del baile de Navidad (aquel que le han dicho que su madre celebraba) volverían a brillar, devolviéndole todo su esplendor y alejando las largas sombras de tristeza de Pemberley.

Y adoraba tocar con Mary, eso era un hecho. No disfrutaba tanto de la música desde…, bueno, desde nunca antes. Mary era voluntariosa, bastante seria, pero sin embargo, poseía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño y retorcido. Y lo más curioso del asunto es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Longbourn, menos extraño y retorcido le parecía. Por otra parte, Mary, la más cercana a su edad, siempre había sido atenta y considerada con ella y, aunque estaba muy ocupada con la señora Annesley, siempre se sumaba con entusiasmo a sus paseos, llenos de pequeñas aventuras. Pero era la mayor de las Bennet la que cautivaba a Georgiana, porque Jane encarnaba todo aquello que ella aspiraba a ser: cortés, amable y generosa, de corazón puro. Todo lo contrario a las hermanas del señor Bingley, ciertamente, y que siempre la han tratado como a una niña que tan solo debe ser tolerada. Jane es completamente opuesta a ellas, y no tiene sino amabilidad y afecto sincero con ella, a pesar de esa tristeza que hay en sus ojos estos días…

Incluso la señora Bennet, aun con sus sempiternos nervios a cuestas, le recuerda a Georgiana los afanes de una mamá gallina de la vida real, constantemente pendiente de sus polluelos (entre los que ella ha sido incluida sin haber hecho ningún mérito para ello). Para Georgiana, la señora Bennet es lo más parecido a una madre que Georgiana ha conocido (excepción sea hecha de su tía Fitzwilliam, cariñosa en la distancia, pero siempre ausente).

Sí, Georgiana tiene prisa por marchar a Longbourn. Porque las ama a todas.

Después de Ramsgate, mientras recogía los pedacitos de su corazón y de su dignidad, Georgiana se había resignado a que allí, en su corazón, solo estuviera su hermano. Tenía miedo de que si volvía a exponerse ante otra persona, volvería a sufrir y a traer la vergüenza a su familia. Pero estas eran personas reales, y todas ellas la trataban con firmeza y afecto, como si verdaderamente la vieran, a ella, a la muchacha que es en realidad, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, y no a la muñequita de escaparate de la casa Darcy, ni a su dote, ni a las conexiones de su familia. Sin fingimientos, sin dobleces… Sin máscaras.

Y bueno…, y si al final —al final de todo—, su hermano por ventura consiguiera que todos los Collins y Bennet fueran sus hermanas (y sobrino), Georgiana era bien consciente de que eso significaría emparentar también con Wickham… Y en cierta manera, esperaba que llegara el día de volver a verlo, de enfrentarse a ese farsante en calidad de hermano y hermana, mirarlo a la cara y finalmente olvidarse de él…

Georgiana suspira y se dice que en todas las familias hay ovejas negras, ¿verdad? Su tía de Bourgh, por ejemplo, y que gracias a Dios sean dadas, veía muy poco, por más sus cartas fueran tremendamente inquietantes.

Porque Georgiana afrontaría lo que fuera (Wickham incluido) con tal de ver feliz, y felizmente casado, a su hermano.

.

* * *

 _._

 ** _NOTA:_** _Recuerden que en esta época, a cuñados y cuñadas se les trata directamente de hermanos y hermanos, en el entorno íntimo del hogar, omitiendo el término legal una vez pasan a formar parte de la familia (brother-in-law / sister-in-law)._ _Sirva de ejemplo, el trato entre los Bennet, Gardiner y Phillips._ _En sentido estricto, solo Lizzy sería hermana de Georgiana, pero en sentido amplio, todas las hermanas Bennet también lo serían, así como sus esposos._


	40. Chapter 40

El brasero bajo el escritorio mantiene constante la agradable calidez de la estancia. De tanto en tanto, el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel, el revoloteo seco del periódico al pasar la página… El despacho de la señora Collins, lleno de libros y de las orquídeas de su padre es, con mucho, la habitación más acogedora de la casa… O acaso sea tan solo su muy parcial opinión… Darcy hace un lado su periódico cuando escucha un gorjeo feliz. Tommy parece muy concentrado y entretenido chupándose el puño y observando el mundo con los ojos llenos de perpetuo asombro. Darcy le mira, y ve en él los mismos ojos inteligentes de su madre. Aunque es un bebé, por todos los cielos, aún es demasiado pronto para saber nada… Pero sí, el pequeño Tommy será más semejante a su madre que a su padre. Afortunadamente para ambos, madre e hijo.

Unas risas afuera llaman su atención y se pone en pie para mirar a través del cristal de la ventana. Son las más jóvenes de las Bennet, las señoritas Mary y Kitty, y su hermana Georgiana, acompañadas de la señora Annesley, bien protegidas por gruesos abrigos y bufandas, dispuestas a desafiar el frío de la temporada solo por un rato al aire libre.

—¿Qué planes tienen para esta tarde? —pregunta volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Buscar nidos, me parece, señor Darcy —responde Lizzy, con aire ausente, mientras espolvorea la fina arena para secar la tinta de su libro de cuentas. Cuando alza la vista, lo ve con el ceño fruncido, pero está casi segura de que no es enojo, sino más bien extrañeza. Ella ladea la cabeza, en una pregunta tácita, y él se apresura a responder.

—En esta época no hallarán muchos…

Lizzy abrió la boca, absolutamente asombrada, y parpadeó un par de veces, solo para asegurarse de que las palabras que él pronunció fueron las mismas que ella creyó escuchar.

—Señor Fitzwilliam Darcy… —le dice, y las comisuras de su boca se alzan en una sonrisa—. Es usted una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta él, y una pequeña arruguita de desconcierto se dibuja en su frente.

—Yo aquí pensando que quizás iba usted a montar en cólera, y a detener a su hermana de acometer tal imprudente empresa —le explica Lizzy, impostando la voz como la de un caballero de aquellas novelas que leía cuando niña—, y lo que le extraña es que no encuentren los dichosos nidos…

—Bueno… —responde él, y una sombra minimísima de rosa tiñe sus mejillas—. Yo también los buscaba, cuando niño —Lizzy ladea la cabeza, atenta a esta pequeña perla de confidencias, y Darcy se siente obligado a continuar—. A Richard, el coronel Fitzwilliam —aclara él, y Lizzy asiente—, se le daba muy bien trepar a los árboles…

—Soy incapaz de imaginarlo como un niño, señor Darcy… —comenta ella, dejándose caer hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de su butaca.

—Obviamente no nací así de crecido, señora —replica él, con fingida seriedad.

—No, claro que no —conviene Lizzy—, pero incluso así…

Él sonríe ante su confusión y vuelve a su periódico, dando por agotado el tema de conversación. Pero la sonrisa sigue ahí, cambiando las líneas duras de su rostro por otras más suaves. Y Lizzy lo mira, tratando de desentrañar por qué siempre le resultan tan perturbadoras sus sonrisas. Hasta que se percata de que la sonrisa le robaba gravedad a su rostro, efectivamente suavizando sus facciones y haciendo que el azul de sus ojos brillara con más intensidad. Lo hacía parecer mucho menos distante, más accesible. Más joven…

—No, permítame corregirme —dice Lizzy, y él vuelve a plegar el periódico para prestarle atención—. Tuvo que haber sido usted un niño monísimo, señor Darcy.

—Oh, vaya, muchas gracias, señora Collins... —responde él, sin saber qué hacer con esa frase… ¿Monísimo, le dijo? ¿A él? ¿Lo encuentra mono? Al niño, de acuerdo. Darcy sabía que _objetivamente_ las mujeres lo consideraban atractivo, pero él siempre se preguntaba cuánto de eso tenía que ver con su renta anual y su bolsillo… Pero mono no significa ni mucho menos guapo ni atractivo, claro que no. Pero dijo monísimo, a fin de cuentas… Él…

—Pero muy serio, imagino... —continúa ella, sin imaginar los vertiginosos pensamientos que ha suscitado en él—. Con esa seriedad de anciano que tienen algunos niños...

—No siempre, pero sí, supongo que lleva razón... —concuerda él—. Aunque fui un niño feliz, señora.

—Por supuesto que sí... —conviene ella. Lizzy es capaz de ver que a pesar de esa estricta conciencia de clase, que obliga a levantar muros en torno a uno mismo, Georgiana ha sido criada con afecto, por su padre primero y por su hermano después, así que de ahí se infiere que su hermano mayor también lo fue.

—Si me permite la osadía —añadió él, con voz tan suave que Lizzy alzó una ceja—, yo a usted la imagino con hojas en el pelo, como la corona de alguna diosa pagana...

Y entonces Elizabeth Collins enrojeció. Toda la piel de su rostro se encendió en un rubor escandaloso que iba desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca contrita y avergonzada, como la de una niña pequeña atrapada en falta.

—¿C-Cómo sabe usted eso? —pregunta ella, obligándose a mantener su mirada en él—. ¿Ha sido Jane? —aventuró a suponer—. ¿Mi madre?

Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Darcy, pero en esta ocasión era enorme, y creaba arruguitas alegres en las comisuras de su boca.

—¿Así que es cierto? —pregunta, adelantando el torso, y aunque la turbación de Elizabeth es demasiado tentadora como para solicitar más detalles, Darcy decide ponerle fin—. No, señora, nadie me ha dicho nada...

—¿Y entonces? —dice Lizzy, las manos en las mejillas, tratando de someter ese sonrojo traidor—. No hay forma de que usted sepa que yo… —susurra ella, dejando la frase sin terminar.

—Es lo propio —responde él—. Es algo que haría una niña como usted...

Y entonces Darcy rió, incapaz de aguantarse más. Fue la suya una carcajada limpia, franca y honesta, vibrante, con ese toque áspero propio de los hombres.

Y para su sorpresa, Lizzy no supo qué hacer con las mariposas que bailaban en su pecho al sonido de su risa.


	41. Chapter 41

Ah, no… Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella…

Ella no podía estar _sintiendo eso_ … No, ella ya se casó, ya cumplió como esposa y engendró un heredero. Ella había quedado libre de un esposo al que no odiaba, pero que tampoco apreciaba ni respetaba en demasía. La providencia divina la había liberado del asfixiante tedio de un matrimonio que jamás debiera haber ocurrido. No es que ella deseara la muerte de su esposo, desde luego, pero era un hecho que ella estaba mejor sin él… Ya no tenía que morderse la lengua ni bajar la cabeza, y ya no tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales… Aquella muchacha que soñaba con casarse con un hombre que igualara su ingenio también murió hace mucho tiempo…

Así que no. Esas mariposas no pueden ser de verdad…

Porque de seguro, tiene que estar confundiendo el respeto con _eso_ … Y esa creciente intimidad, esa desacostumbrada confianza que ella tenía en él —¿se atrevería a llamarla amistad?—, y que para su asombro iba en las dos direcciones, poco hacía para aclarar su incertidumbre.

Lizzy se preciaba de conocerse a sí misma, y de conocer la naturaleza ajena, pero en cuanto al señor Darcy, parecía siempre equivocarse, errando en sus juicios una y otra vez… Cada vez que pensaba que por fin había desentrañado su personalidad, que por fin tenía una comprensión cabal de su persona, entonces una nueva faceta, un nuevo matiz, se manifestaba ante sus ojos. Así que la única conclusión posible que podía alcanzar era que no podía fiarse de su análisis en lo que a él respecta.

Quizás si diera voz a sus pensamientos…, quizás si los compartiera, si se sincerara con alguien, podría tener una visión objetiva, imparcial, de sí misma y de lo que el señor Darcy le hacía sentir, como si se viera a través de los ojos de otra persona… ¿Pero con quién podría hablarlo? ¿A quién confiarse? Ciertamente no con Jane. Después de su desafortunada entrevista con Charles Bingley, su hermana se había cerrado en banda, retrayéndose aún más. No obstante, seguía siendo _Jane_ , amable y cálida, pero parecía haber erigido muros invisibles en torno a ella, que Bingley aspiraba poder derrumbar a fuerza de su sola constancia y voluntad. No, no podía cargarla con un asunto como este. Al menos, no ahora…

¿Quizás con Charlotte? En absoluto. Aunque Lizzy confiaba de corazón en la lúcida capacidad de análisis de su querida amiga, Charlotte estaba próxima a dar a luz y por nada del mundo querría inquietarla con sus preocupaciones. Además, incluso si al final lo hiciera, y aunque el servicio postal inglés es terriblemente eficiente, una conversación epistolar demoraría demasiado en sosegar su espíritu, prologando aún más sus inquietudes.

¿Mary, quizás?

¿Mary?

La verdad es que nunca antes hubiera pensado en Mary para estas confidencias, pero su hermana por fin se había abierto al mundo, revelándose como la mujer sensata y juiciosa que todos sabían que era, pero sin esa seriedad distante que antes alejaba a los demás. Además, Mary siempre había sido la hermana del medio, y mientras Lizzy y Jane por un lado, y Kitty y Lydia por el otro, se tenían las unas a las otras, Mary había crecido en una especie de limbo no del todo solitario, por supuesto que no, pero tampoco había desarrollado con ninguna de sus hermanas esa complicidad que tenían las dos mayores y las dos menores. Evidentemente, la marcha de Lydia había cambiado toda esa dinámica familiar, para bien, si Lizzy había de ser honesta. Y es más, Tommy y la presencia de la señorita Darcy habían contribuido en mucho a ello, y si Lizzy se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, también el joven Stitson, ahora una presencia habitual en Longbourn. Mary ejercía de orgullosa tía y afianzaba los lazos propios de una verdadera hermana mayor para con Kitty y la joven Georgiana. Sí, que Lydia ya no estuviera en Longbourn lo cambiaba todo… Lydia, el sol ardiente, que encandila y deslumbra, que ciega y quema, que exige y demanda toda la atención sobre su persona… O lo que era incluso más triste, Mary y Kitty florecieron por fin lejos de la influencia perniciosa de Lydia. Y que el señor la perdone porque es su hermana y por supuesto que la ama, pero Lydia asfixiaba todo lo que no fuera ella misma. Sin Lydia, Mary y Kitty simplemente por fin pudieron crecer y ser vistas por sí mismas.

Sí, Mary había madurado mucho…

Padre se hubiera sentido orgulloso de ella…

* * *

—Permíteme recapitular, Lizzy querida —pidió Mary, hojeando con aparente desinterés algún libro de la biblioteca de su padre, para luego dejarlo de nuevo sobre su estante. Lizzy sonrió un momento, una sonrisa pequeñita no exenta aún de tristeza, porque podía escuchar a su padre en esas mismas palabras, como tantas veces antes las dijo—. El hombre se te propuso al enviudar. Fue rechazado —continuó, mirando a Lizzy como pidiendo una confirmación; ella asintió—. Pagó en secreto a un abogado para que no fuéramos desahuciadas hasta que dieras a luz. Encontró a Lydia en Londres y se aseguró de restaurar la honra de las Bennet casándola —Mary caminaba despacio mientras hablaba, de un lado a otro del pequeño despacho—. Abonó además los honorarios del médico y de la comadrona de Hatfield y encomendó la gestión de los trámites para que conserváramos Longbourn. ¿Me olvido de algo? —preguntó, acercándose al capazo donde el pequeño Tommy dormitaba—. Ah, sí… —agregó, dejando una leve caricia sobre la frente del bebé—. Adquirió la propiedad vecina, la está restaurando, lo cual, permíteme decirte, es señal de que ha venido para quedarse un tiempo…, y por si fuera poco, ha traído a su hermana a vivir con él… ¿Eso es todo?

Lizzy asintió, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y una punzada de expectación en el pecho.

—¿Seguro? ¿No hay nada más? —preguntó Mary—. ¿Ningún duelo al amanecer para vengar una afrenta? —añadió, sentándose al otro lado del escritorio, en la misma butaca que ocuparía más tarde el mismo caballero del que hablaban.

Lizzy entrecerró un tanto los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

—No te tenía yo por una persona sarcástica, Mary —le dijo a su hermana, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

—Oh, no, querida Lizzy —replicó ella, dando una palmadita sobre la mesa—. No es sarcasmo, es genuina sorpresa. Es decir, tenía mis sospechas respecto al abogado, pero ignoraba cuánto más había hecho el señor Darcy por esta familia.

—Ha hecho mucho, es cierto —convino Lizzy—. Me siento muy honrada de contar con su… amistad…

—Su amistad, sí… —repitió Mary, con aire ausente. Lizzy volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Seguro que eso no era sarcasmo?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Lizzy, manteniendo las manos apretadas fuera de su vista, aún sobre el regazo.

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó a su vez Mary, con fingido aire inocente, porque la comisura de su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa que no podía disimular.

—Mary… —susurró Lizzy, volteando los ojos con impaciencia. Su padre se sentiría muy feliz de saber que Mary tenía más de él de lo que todos pensaban.

—A mí me parece que lo que siente él está claro… —dijo por fin—. Lo importante es lo que sientas tú…

—Lo respeto. Lo admiro —declaró Lizzy con firmeza, sin que su voz vacilara—. Eso ya lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que sí —concordó Mary—. ¿Y nada más?

—No puedes estar preguntándome eso, Mary —le respondió, y un punto de nerviosa molestia se le coló en la voz—. Se supone que tú debes decirme —pero su hermana la interrumpió antes de terminar de hablar.

—Lo que yo diga no es pertinente —dijo, mirándola a los ojos—. Lo que no me dices, lo que no me estás diciendo, es lo que importa aquí.

Lizzy boquea, sin llegar a decir nada, tratando de buscar las palabras con las que replicarle. Mary la sigue mirando, y ve el momento exacto en que Lizzy deja de luchar consigo misma y deja caer la espalda contra el respaldo de su butaca, desmadejándose vencida sobre el asiento. A lo lejos, se escuchan las campanadas que llegan de la salita.

—No, Mary, yo… —dijo Lizzy por fin, alentada por la expresión paciente y comprensiva en el rostro de su hermana—. Yo no puedo volver a casarme… No puedo cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Tommy gorjea entonces, ya despierto del todo, y su tía, con un suspiro, se pone en pie y lo toma en brazos. Ya es casi su hora de comer y su ama de cría seguro que ya está en la cocina cotilleando con la vieja Hill.

—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta… —dijo Mary, antes de abandonar la pequeña habitación, dejando a Lizzy a solas con sus pensamientos.


	42. Chapter 42

**_AVISO:_** _Clasificado T. Lenguaje vulgar._

* * *

Y sin embargo…

Para su pesar, Lizzy no podía dejar de pensar en él… Con más dudas que certezas, Lizzy se descubrió imaginando un futuro con él, de hecho, varios futuros con él, que iban desde la más idílica estampa al más horroroso de los escenarios posibles, pasando por todos los estados intermedios.

No, no, su respuesta, _su propia respuesta_ , no la satisfacía en absoluto. La simple idea de volver a casarse y tener que abrirse de piernas le provocaba arcadas. Le constaba que el señor Darcy era en todo diferente a su difunto marido, en lo relativo al carácter al menos, pero era un hombre joven, vigoroso, que demandaría de ella el cumplimiento de sus _obligaciones_ como esposa, y que de seguro no se contentaría con una vez a la semana en el mejor de los casos. Sabía de la existencia de matrimonios arreglados, por supuesto, de esos sobre los que se habla en voz baja entre mujeres casadas, con acuerdos extramaritales que contentaban a ambos cónyuges. Pero él sería demasiado caballeroso para pedírselo y ella no soportaría saberlo con otra. Así que abocaría a los dos a una relación desastrosa. Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que a él dejara de interesarle visitar las habitaciones de su esposa si le engendraba un heredero. Muchos matrimonios encontraban la bendición conyugal de la ignorancia mutua una vez satisfecha la obligación familiar de perpetuar el apellido. Pero sinceramente, Lizzy dudaba que ese pudiera ser alguna vez el caso del señor Darcy… Él no ofendería a su esposa con una querida en una casita en Londres...

En el despacho, Lizzy fingía que atendía su correspondencia, sin apenas levantar la cabeza de sus papeles, y el más leve rubor, bastante pertinaz, en sus mejillas. A veces, contra su voluntad, sus ojos erraban hasta sus manos, las manos de un caballero, fuertes, no obstante delicadas, sin las marcas del esfuerzo en las palmas, sin las cicatrices que deja el trabajo duro en ellas. Y entonces se preguntaba si esas manos la empujarían contra el lecho, sometiéndola, recordándole acatar sus supuestas obligaciones para con el esposo, yaciendo con los ojos cerrados, soportando el dolor hasta que la llenara con su semilla, o si, por el contrario, serían capaces de una caricia, de un gesto de afecto.

Ella lo conocía (al menos todo lo que se puede conocer a una persona exclusivamente fuera de la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de un dormitorio) y lo sabía atento, amable, de firme voluntad, pero también capaz de la más altiva e hiriente frialdad. Un conocido, incluso un amigo, no es lo mismo que un esposo y tan solo por una duda, una vacilación —aunque persistente—, Lizzy se negaba a perder su independencia justo ahora, después de todo el esfuerzo que le había costado volver a poner a Longbourn en pie. Ni siquiera por la insensatez de seguir su corazón, volvería a dejar de ser ella, para convertirse en el florero decorativo que se muestra en las visitas, sin opinión ni criterios propios, más que los del esposo.

Así que, dividida entre la razón y el corazón, la mayor parte de las veces, Lizzy prefería sacrificar lo que quiera que el señor Darcy le hacía sentir y dejarlo morir antes de nacer.

Y luego estaban esas otras veces…, cuando un gesto, una palabra, la hacía sentirse realmente _especial_ para él.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora Collins? —preguntó él, cerrando el periódico y adelantando el torso hacia el escritorio.

—¿Eh? —respondió Elizabeth, alzando el rostro y mirándolo directamente. En su ceño se dibujaban dos líneas de preocupación—. ¿Cómo dice, señor Darcy?

—No he podido dejar de advertir que lleva usted media hora con la misma carta sin escribir una sola letra —explicó él. A Lizzy le costó una barbaridad no voltear los ojos. Él tenía que darse cuenta, por supuesto. Si todo lo que insinuaba Mary era cierto, él _tenía_ que darse cuenta…

—No, no… —dijo ella, agitando una mano con gesto vago—. Muchas cosas en la cabeza, me temo.

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño, y maldita sea, ella encontró su preocupación adorable. Él no la creía, claro está, pero le permitió una salida digna a su pequeña mentira.

—Por supuesto… —concedió él, volviendo a apoyar la espalda en su butaca—. En cualquier caso, debe usted saber que puede contar conmigo, señora.

Lizzy suspiró y apartó la mirada de sus ojos azules, colocando papeles que no necesitaban ser colocados.

—Sí, claro que sí, señor Darcy —le dijo—. Lo sé.

Lizzy sintió sobre ella su mirada prolongada, antes de volver a su periódico.

Sí, también estaban esas otras veces en que Fitzwilliam Darcy derribaba, piedra a piedra y sin darse cuenta, el muro que Elizabeth Collins se obstinaba en construir entre los dos.


	43. Chapter 43

Darcy se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera que no se había dado cuenta.

Por Júpiter que sí se había dado cuenta.

En ocasiones, podía sentir sus ojos sobre él demorándose más tiempo de lo habitual, como si estuviera tratando de desentrañar sus misterios, como si Elizabeth no supiera qué hacer con él.

Diantres, a él se le ocurrían un par de cosas…

Pero ya el solo pensamiento era una absoluta descortesía y de una irrespetuosa audacia. Y además, sería un tonto si se permitiera imaginar más allá. Por más que el corazón le latiera un poco más rápido cuando sus manos se detenían sobre el escritorio, porque sabía —sentía— que ella lo estaba observando. Él fingía renovado interés por su lectura, aunque las letras bailaban una danza confusa de negro sobre blanco, mientras trataba de mantener sosegada su respiración y que sus manos no lo traicionaran. Solo cuando escuchaba el familiar rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel, se permitía cambiar de postura y tomar un sorbo de agua que diera alivio a su garganta reseca. Él se daba por satisfecho con contar hoy con su amistad, cuando al principio solo tuvo indiferencia y desprecio después. Tampoco podía traicionar la confianza que tanto esfuerzo le había costado ganarse, ni la oportunidad que le había dado el cielo de volver a tenerla en su vida —por más que fuera a causa del canalla de Wickham—, a causa de una idea loca, descabellada y del todo absurda, y que se obstinaba en escapar del rinconcito oscuro donde la mantenía cautiva.

Así que Darcy descartaba esos insensatos pensamientos —al menos hasta que volvieran a aparecer inopinadamente, dando alas a una inútil esperanza— y disfrutaba de la brisa fría en la cara, de los tenaces rayos de sol que desafiaban al invierno y del firme peso de su brazo en el suyo.

De vez en cuando Darcy y Lizzy se sumaban a los paseos de las más jóvenes, que bien pronto se les adelantaban dejándolos atrás. Y como dicta la ambigua moral inglesa, no hay ofensa para la honra ni el decoro si hombre y mujer están a solas al aire libre y a plena vista…

No hablaban mucho en estos paseos. Quizás porque a ambos les recordaban aquellos tiempos en Kent, cuando ella vivía una vida que nunca eligió y él no se atrevía aún a reconocer (ni siquiera ante sí mismo) que la amaba. Sus debates fueron tomados por discusiones, sus atenciones por agobios, y él lo había hecho todo rematadamente mal…

Quizás si hubiera sido algo más sincero, si se hubiera atrevido a decirle _algo_ de la verdad cuando le propuso matrimonio al enviudar… Quizás si no la hubiera ofendido, con tan poco tacto y delicadeza, forzándola a desafiarlo con su rechazo… Esta era otra de esas ideas recurrentes, que de tanto en tanto resurgían, solo para traerle desazón e inquietud, porque él, más que nadie, sabía que no tenía sentido, ni utilidad alguna, dejarse arrastrar por las posibilidades de lo que nunca existió. Esta, esta era su vida ahora, caminar junto a Elizabeth, compartir sus días y vivir al calor de su risa.

Estaban atravesando un prado, cubierto por una capa de nieve prístina, cuando vieron a un jinete embozado en una capa oscura saltar la cerca de piedra y avanzar hacia ellos velozmente. Darcy se colocó delante de Elizabeth, dejándola a su espalda y afianzó su agarre sobre el bastón. Su mandíbula trazaba líneas rectas y apretadas cuanto más se acercaba el caballo, preparado para lo que quiera que fuera a suceder.

A pocas yardas de distancia, el galope del animal se redujo bruscamente y entonces clavó las patas con fuerza en el suelo, levantando pequeños arcos de nieve iridiscente mezclados con tierra. Acto seguido, el jinete prácticamente saltó de la montura con una agilidad digna de envidia y elogio.

—¿Tendrías catre para un soldado, primo? —dijo el jinete, deshaciéndose del embozo que le cubría el rostro.

—¡Richard! —exclamó Darcy con más alivio en la voz del que pretendía mostrar. Carraspeó entonces un poco, buscando recobrar la compostura—. Coronel Fitzwilliam —dijo, con excesiva (y no del todo fingida) formalidad—, estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarte algún alojamiento en los establos.

A Richard se le abrió la boca y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar que su primo y el hombre que prácticamente le había saludado con una broma (así, nacida de la nada, sin razón, y tan solo porque sí) eran la misma persona.

—¡Cielo santo! —acabó exclamando Richard—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! —añadió, acortando la distancia entre los dos para darle un efusivo abrazo, de esos abrazos masculinos y varoniles, que consisten en un solo brazo sobre el hombro del otro, mientras se estrechan vigorosamente las manos—. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi primo? —agregó con una sonrisa en la cara cuando finalmente se separaron, volviendo ambos a enderezar la espalda en esa postura caballeresca propia de los de su clase. Darcy volteó los ojos, aunque la comisura de sus labios se curvaba inequívocamente hacia arriba, y luego señaló gentilmente con un brazo y la palma hacia arriba hacia Elizabeth.

—¿Recuerdas a la señora Collins? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo olvidarla, señora? —respondió el coronel, juntando los talones de sus botas e inclinándose en una reverencia corta, rápida, y definitivamente, marcial—. Un placer volver a verla.

—Coronel —saludó Lizzy, ladeando gentilmente la cabeza y flexionando un tanto las rodillas (los bajos de su falda barrieron un poco más de nieve)—, me alegro mucho de que sus pasos le hayan traído a Hertfordshire.

—Madre no hace más que hablar de la casa que mi primo está reformando, señora Collins, y me dije que tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

—En el pueblo tampoco se habla de otra cosa, coronel Fitzwilliam.

—Señora, no creo que sea consciente de lo extraño que resulta —Elizabeth frunció un poco el ceño, sin aprehender el sentido último de tal frase—. Que mi primo haya cambiado el invierno de Londres por el de la campiña inglesa es algo realmente inusitado —explicó Richard.

—¿Es eso así? —preguntó ella, mirando al señor Darcy con abierta curiosidad—. No puede ser _taaan_ raro, coronel.

—Sí que lo es —afirmó Richard—. Como bien sabe usted, mi primo aquí presente no es el más sociable de los hombres —El aludido soportaba estoicamente en silencio el escrutinio (y la afectuosa crítica) a la que se veía sometido—, pero al menos solía fingir cierto interés en ello. Las jóvenes casaderas y sus madres no hacen más que lamentar su ausencia —añadió, entornando los ojos y soltando un breve y muy elocuente resoplido. Lizzy sonrió, y de veras intentó no soltar la carcajada, pero al final, perdió. Y las risas de los dos hombres corearon las suyas.

—Richard —dijo Darcy, aún con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios—, sabes bien que no tolero a la mitad de esa gente.

—Y es por eso que estoy aquí —Su primo ladeó la cabeza, en una pregunta sin palabras—. Te traigo los chismes más divertidos de Londres —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—No tienes remedio, Richard… —contestó su primo, sacudiendo la cabeza con divertida resignación.

—Y por eso me tienes afecto —agregó Richard.

—Es muy probable —concedió Darcy—. Vamos, regresemos —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo a la señora Collins, que aún sonreía, disfrutando del alegre intercambio entre los primos—. Georgiana se alegrará de verte.

—Y yo de verla a ella —dijo, tomando de las bridas a su montura y uniéndose a sus pasos—. Madre dice que sus cartas son más cortas, pero más auténticas.

—Eso se debe a que mi querida hermana apenas pasa por Darrowsey —respondió Darcy. No había reproche alguno en su voz, tan solo la declaración de un hecho.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Richard, sumamente intrigado.

—Mis hermanas, me temo, coronel —intervino Lizzy—. La señorita Georgiana y mis hermanas disfrutan de la mutua compañía. En Longbourn todas la apreciamos mucho.

—Así que es cierto, entonces —dijo el coronel, deteniéndose. Su voz había cambiado, tornándose un tanto oscura, y cualquier expresión de humor también había desaparecido de su semblante. La risa de Lizzy murió en sus labios e incluso el caballo se removió inquieto tras ellos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Darcy, aunque sabía bien a lo que se refería. Lo delataba el tenso envaramiento de su torso, como si un negro pensamiento le hubiera nublado el ánimo.

—Que los aires de Hertfordshire sanan el espíritu —explicó Richard, sin más.

—Sí, lo hacen —respondió el señor Darcy, poniendo suavemente su mano sobre aquella otra que reposaba en su brazo.

Y Lizzy, muy sensatamente, tuvo la certeza de que no hablaban solo de Georgiana.


	44. Chapter 44

**_NOTA:_** _Alicia (Guest), por favor, envíame un PM con un usuario válido. Me gustaría poder contestarte._

 _¡Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores!_

* * *

Dado su carácter afable y su buen humor, Richard se integró con suma facilidad en la dinámica de Longbourn. No es necesario decir que a la señora Bennet casi le dio un vahído al ver una casaca roja en su salita. ¡Hijo de un conde, además! Y tan buen mozo, tan bien parecido… Demasiado mayor para su Kitty, quizás, pero en veinte años más esa diferencia de edad ya no se notaría…

Las sales, las sales… ¿Dónde estarán las sales? ¿Dónde es que las guardó la última vez?

¡Que alguien le traiga las sales!

Ah, ¿y si alguien como ella llegara a emparentar con la nobleza? Lady Lucas se moriría de envidia. Y se lo tendría bien merecido, por atreverse a decirle en voz alta (y con bastante insidia) que AÚN no había casado al resto de sus hijas. Como si ella necesitara que su lengua bífida se lo recordara…

Para su pesar, Kitty no hacía ningún esfuerzo por atraer su atención: nada de sonrisas coquetas, ni miradas furtivas, ni el buscar abiertamente su compañía… ¡Qué desastre de hija! ¡Se quedará soltera de seguir así! Lydia, en cambio, oh, cielos, ella ya lo hubiera tenido comiendo de su mano. Seguro que sí.

Por supuesto, Jane sería muchísimo mejor partido para el coronel, y su belleza no tendría igual en los salones de Londres, y si _algo_ _malo_ le llegara a suceder al hermano del coronel (Dios no lo quiera…), ¡se convertiría en condesa! Pero con todo (futuribles condados e hijas díscolas que no hacían nada por asegurarse un esposo), la señora Bennet sentía debilidad por el joven Bingley, y todavía no perdía las esperanzas de que el muchacho reuniera el valor de declararse formalmente a su Jane. Era obvio para todos que él la adoraba (siempre mirándola y admirándola con ojos de cachorro enamorado), y aunque la familia aún estaba de luto, y evidentemente no podía —ni debía— hablarse de cortejo formal, _al menos_ ambos podrían haber comprometido sus afectos y hacerlos públicos cuando el tiempo por su señor Bennet hubiese pasado. Pero hasta esa alegría se negaban a darle…

La señora Bennet comenzaba a impacientarse. Sí, sí, tres hijas aún por desposar, muchas gracias.

Es posible que el muchacho tan solo necesite un _empujoncito_ en la dirección adecuada…

Ah, qué cansada es la tarea de ser madre…

* * *

Y si la señora Bennet no hubiera estado tan obcecada en su postergado propósito (el saber que no va a vivir en las cunetas le hace eso a una señora, saberse a salvo, respirar tranquila y hacer que descuide sus deberes maternales), se hubiera dado cuenta de que el coronel trataba a todas sus hijas por igual. Richard disfrutaba de las conversaciones con la señora Collins y Mary, chicas sensatas, razonables, y de genio despierto y vivaz. Involucraba a Kitty y a Georgiana en sus aventuras improvisadas por la campiña y con relatos de sus días de combate, allá en el continente. Pero sí es cierto que Richard, del todo ajeno a las cavilaciones de la señora Bennet (al menos al principio), quedó prendado de la belleza de Jane, y de su natural amable y bondadoso. Jamás hubiera pensado que en el campo crecían flores así, sin corromper por los defectos de la ciudad.

Pero tampoco la favorecía por encima de las demás.

Mientras su primo, Stitson y la señora Collins conversaban sobre temas tan aburridos (obviamente, solo para él) como los sistemas de irrigación o la calidad de la lana procedente de las colonias australes, Richard toma un sorbo de su taza de té y observa a los dos hermanos Darcy. Hacía años que no veía así a Fitzwilliam, libre del peso sobre sus hombros, desde que asumiera tempranamente las responsabilidades de su apellido y de una hermana pequeña a la que criar. Y Georgiana, oh, cielos, había recuperado la sonrisa y por fin se permitía ser una jovencita de su edad, con gente de su edad. Su mano apretó con más fuerza la delicada porcelana de la señora Bennet y Richard se recordó que debía controlarse. Jamás podría perdonarle a ese bastardo de Wickham el haberla roto así. Le robó la ilusión, la alegría y quebró su inocencia junto con su corazón. Y si no pudo mancharla más, fue tan solo gracias a la intervención providencial de Fitzwilliam llegando a tiempo para evitar la fuga.

Así que, si entendió correctamente a la señora Bennet (y el incómodo silencio subsiguiente así pareció indicarlo), Wickham se había desposado con la menor de las Bennet. Que sus primos frecuentaran a una familia tan estrechamente relacionada con alguien que solo les había traído desdichas y agravios, ya era extraño de por sí. Bueno, quizás no tanto, porque el corazón de su primo era firme en sus afectos para con la señora Collins, pero se exponía —de conseguir algún día desposarla— a tener a Wickham como hermano político, y a tener que soportarlo (eventualmente), como miembro de su familia. Pero Richard no se engaña. Que Wickham contrajera matrimonio con una cría, apenas sin dote y sin conexiones de relevancia, y que no podría sufragar sus vicios ni sus excesos, era aún más raro. ¿Por qué accedería Wickham a desposar a quien no tenía nada que ofrecerle? No sería la primera vez que Wickham evitaba un casamiento… De seguro alguien como él podría haber encontrado cualquier alguna otra joven con mejores y mayores recursos que la hija de un caballero rural. No, decididamente había algo extraño en esa boda. Su instinto, su olfato y ese nudo de aprensión en la boca del estómago se lo decían a gritos. Wickham nunca perdía. El muy desgraciado siempre caía de pie.

A Richard le encantan estas veladas, llenas de voces y alguna risa. Sin afectaciones, de opiniones formadas sobre casi cualquier tema, de puntos de vista frescos y vigorizantes, sin corromper, que le hacían renovar las esperanzas de que en Inglaterra no todos eran escépticos, arrogantes y desencantados de la vida. Sí, bueno, quizás exagerara un poco, pero era refrescante no tener que andar constantemente vigilando su espalda (excepto quizás de la señora Bennet) y su lengua. Cierto es que eran un poco más ruidosos de lo que era habitual entre los de su clase, pero Richard podía ver la magia que obraba Longbourn en los hermanos Darcy.

—¿No está mi Jane hermosa esta tarde, coronel? —preguntó la señora Bennet, atrayendo su atención hacia la otra mesita, donde Charles y Jane conversaban, él, con las mejillas encendidas, ella, con la serenidad de una dama.

—Ciertamente, señora, como todas las tardes —replicó Richard—, y como _todas_ las Bennet —agregó, zalamero, enfatizando la palabra adecuada y haciendo que la señora Bennet agitara el pañuelo frente a su cara para ahuyentar el sonrojo. Porque a su edad, los rubores azorados no eran nada favorecedores. Pero un cumplido elegante siempre es bienvenido.

Ah, si fuera veinte años más joven… O mejor, ¡treinta!

Richard encontraba divertidos estos mal disimulados _empujoncitos_ casamenteros, y que no tenían nada que envidiar con las maneras empleadas por las matronas de Londres. Pero Richard, hombre curtido en estas lides (por pura cuestión de supervivencia de su soltería), las esquivaba hábilmente. Además, ni la señorita Bennet ni él tenían más interés en el otro que el de una conversación cordial, sazonada aquí y allá con alguna curiosidad sobre las jóvenes londinenses.

Claramente, y a juzgar por la apretada línea de su mandíbula cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Charles Bingley tenía otra opinión muy diferente.


	45. Chapter 45

De niño, su madre solía llamarle su pequeño centauro. Casi desde que aprendió a andar, a Richard lo subieron a un caballo, un poney Shetland precioso, de crines blancas y capa baya —Rogelius, se llamaba—, y paseaba por el jardín dando vueltas sintiéndose muy alto. Claro está que a Rogelius le sostenía la brida uno de los mozos de establo, no fuera a suceder alguna desgracia… Cuando Richard creció y Rogelius se le quedó pequeño —porque es ley de vida—, Richard montó por vez primera uno de esos alazanes árabes que eran el orgullo de su padre. Y sobre la silla se sintió más alto todavía… Pero luego descubrió la velocidad, la libertad de sentir el viento frío en el rostro y ver pasar fugaz el paisaje, desdibujado por los contornos.

Richard siempre ha disfrutado estos momentos de paz del alba. Manda ensillar su montura muy temprano, cuando el frío aún dibuja nubecillas de vaho frente a los rostros y las cocinas empiezan a hornear el pan del día. Le gusta esta quietud de las primeras horas, porque está solo él, el viento y su caballo, sin el sonido incesante de las balas de fusiles y mosquetones, sin el trueno de los cañones, sin los gritos de hombres muriendo bajo su sable…

Los cascos de su montura huellan los frescos parches de tierra marrón que ya ha huido del deshielo, saltan sobre los charcos de barro nuevo y la campiña de blanco desigual aquí y allá anuncia la primavera por venir. Pero Richard hoy no ve nada de eso, no. Hoy sus pensamientos están con Fitzwilliam.

Dejando al margen el incómodo asunto de que las Bennet acabaran emparentadas con Wickham, a Richard le preocupaba que la devoción de su primo por la señora Collins le estuviera robando la oportunidad de buscar un matrimonio más adecuado. Y no porque ella no lo fuera, sino porque era viuda y madre. De tener ella treinta años, nadie comentaría nada en el deseable caso de que contrajeran matrimonio, pero siendo tan joven y poco preparada, y tan recientemente enviudada, la alta sociedad hincaría sus dientes en la futura señora Darcy y la harían pedazos, y quizás, la protección de su primo y su nombre no fueran suficiente. Aunque, por lo que llevaba visto, y si aquellas veladas con su tía de Bourgh fueron bastante muestra, lo más probable es que la señora Collins sepa defenderse muy bien por sí sola en cualquier círculo, incluidas las lenguas maledicentes y viperinas de Londres. Ah, qué mente sagaz ha perdido el mundo si tan solo hubiera nacido varón o con blasón…

Pero la cuestión, la verdadera cuestión —y esto es lo que inquieta a Richard—, es si alguna vez la señora Collins llegaría a convertirse en la señora Darcy…

* * *

Esa misma tarde, mientras se servía el té en Longbourn y ya los grupos de tertulias se habían separado según su costumbre habitual, Charles le comunicó a Jane su decisión de partir a Londres. Y Jane no sabía qué hacer con la decepción y el desencanto que le asfixiaban la garganta. Se iba. Una vez más, se iba…

—Caroline está enloqueciendo a mi hermana Louisa y al servicio y amenaza con venir a Hertfordshire y tomar posesión de Netherfield —explicó él, un tanto avergonzado y sin mirarla a los ojos—. Eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los que viven en esta casa —susurró, y Jane tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo—, ni para los que la frecuentan —añadió, mirando a Darcy y a Lizzy. Jane desvió su mirada a su taza de té, incómoda con las implicaciones (porque Caroline Bingley se moriría de un colapso nervioso de saber alguna vez que el señor Darcy ya le había pedido matrimonio a Lizzy), y la dejó con suavidad sobre el platito. Inspiró una vez y luego adelantó un poco el torso hacia él—. Debo poner orden en mi propia casa antes de… —Charles dejó morir la frase y no se atrevió a terminarla. Pero Jane entendió, claro que sí. ¿Qué hombre cortejaría los afectos de una mujer mientras su hermana se dedica a menospreciarla una y otra vez de mil _educadas_ formas a ella, a su hermana y a su familia entera? Es más, ¿qué mujer aceptaría a un hombre que no diera un paso al frente por ella? Sí, el señor Bingley aún tenía que trabajar en eso… Y mejor en Londres que en Hertfordshire, por descontado. Lejos de Caroline Bingley, sí, aunque supusiera echarle de menos a él—. Es algo que debí haber hecho mucho antes, ahora lo sé —agregó él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Jane asintió gentilmente con un movimiento de cabeza dándole la razón pero sin añadir palabra. No sería ella quien hablara mal de su hermana. Le correspondía a él, y solo a él, abrir los ojos al comportamiento terrible de Caroline y actuar en consecuencia. Pues bien, ya era hora.

—Solo espero, estimada señorita Bennet —continuó Charles, y su voz inesperadamente plana, como si fuera la voz de un desconocido, hizo que Jane alzara el rostro hacia él—, que si sus afectos cambiaran, me lo hiciera saber.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Jane, parpadeando sorprendida.

—La dejo en buena compañía —respondió él, mirando al otro lado de la salita.

Jane siguió su mirada, allí donde el coronel exhibía ágiles trucos de prestidigitador con los naipes, rodeado de las más jóvenes y de la señora Bennet, que sonreía maravillada, y solo entonces, un destello de comprensión brilló en sus ojos.

—El coronel jamás me pedirá matrimonio —declaró ella suavemente, mientras daba vueltas muy despacio a la taza en su plato para ocultar su sonrojo. Una señorita no habla de estos temas con un caballero, válgale el cielo, pero tampoco podía permitir que Bingley partiera a Londres con una idea equivocada.

—Eso no es posible —se apresuró a responder Bingley—. ¿Se me permite saber por qué? —Jane creyó atisbar un rastro de enojo en su voz, pero seguramente fueron solo imaginaciones suyas. Charles Bingley jamás se enoja—. Usted es la más digna de las mujeres y cualquier hombre estaría–

—Es un segundo hijo —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. Bingley abrió mucho los ojos, primero, porque no entendía qué tenía que ver que fuera un segundo hijo para no casarse con ella y segundo, porque Jane jamás interrumpía a nadie. Nunca—. Y de un conde, además —agregó ella.

—Disculpe, señorita Bennet —dijo él, aclarándose disimuladamente la garganta—, pero no la sigo.

—No heredará el título, ni las rentas —explicó Jane, con un suspiro—. El coronel necesita una esposa que pueda financiar su carrera militar y mantener su estatus social… —Jane, oh, valiente Jane, alzó los ojos para buscar los suyos—. Y esa no soy yo, señor Bingley.

—¿Pero cómo…? —preguntó Bingley, aún sin entender del todo cómo alguien no querría casarse con Jane Bennet. ¡Qué insensatez es esa!

—Ambos lo sabemos —añadió Jane, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa suave de aceptación—. Simplemente disfrutamos de la mutua compañía…

—Pero yo pensé… —farfulló Charles—. Que ustedes… —Charles no terminó ninguna de sus frases, porque las palabras de Jane hacían explotar su cabeza—. ¿Entonces no? —preguntó con evidente alivio.

—No —respondió Jane, robándole tan solo un segundo una mirada antes de volver los ojos a la taza en su regazo. Y allí estaba, el rostro absolutamente feliz y dichoso de Charles Bingley. Y sin embargo, Jane sometió las mariposas que volaban enloquecidas en su pecho. Algo en ella se rebeló contra la idea de seguir 'disponible' para él, por más que fuera ella misma quien sacó el tema en primer lugar. Ah, ¿quién entiende al corazón?—. Pero si así fuera, ¿usted se mantendría al margen? —La sonrisa de Charles murió y una súbita seriedad apagó la luz en sus ojos. Sí, Jane tenía ese poder sobre él: podía permitirle rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y arrebatárselo un segundo después. Pero él no podía culparla, desde luego, porque le había fallado una vez a su amor. No volvería a hacerlo—. Si ese día alguna vez llegara, me vería casarme con otro —continuó ella, mirándolo—, ¿tan alegremente?

—Señorita Bennet, yo… —dijo Charles.

—¿Sin protestar? —siguió preguntando Jane—. ¿Sin luchar por mí? —Su voz se rompió al final, y ella apartó la mirada y carraspeó para recomponerse. Un instante, solo necesitaba un momento.

—Sí, lo haría —contestó él, muy cerca, con una suavidad inesperada. Pero esas tres palabras le robaron a Jane el aliento. Sus hombros cayeron, vencidos, y una vez más, se sintió decepcionada, estafada, por creer que Charles Bingley lucharía por mantener vivo el amor que se tenían.

—Entonces no me ama usted tanto como declara, señor Bingley —replicó Jane, enderezando los hombros y alzando el mentón, como si su inútil orgullo fuera lo único que impidieran que se derrumbara ante él.

—Una y mil veces, señorita Bennet… —le contestó él. Charles la miraba como siempre hacía, con esa expresión arrobada de adoración absoluta, pero había algo más ahí, algo desacostumbrado y demasiado parecido a la determinación.

—Pues no entiendo entonces por qué me dejaría ir —continuó ella. Y de veras no lo entendía. Él puso los ojos en blanco, un tanto exasperado, quizás ansioso, por hacerle comprender su actitud.

—Por lo más sagrado —espetó él, susurros los suyos altos, demasiado intensos, y pasea una mirada rápida al resto de la sala. No, nadie los miraba, excepto la señora Collins—, ¡pues porque me importa tu felicidad más que la mía!

Jane se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa. La taza tintineó en su regazo.

—Yo quiero que seas feliz, Jane —continuó él, y su voz volvió a esa suavidad acostumbrada cuando pronunció su nombre. Ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se calentaran al oírlo de sus labios, pero una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Charles, tan triste que a Jane le dolía el corazón—, incluso si no es conmigo…


End file.
